Bucky and Steve Oneshots
by MarvelCivILWar
Summary: Just some angst moments between Steve and Bucky, along with some hurt and comfort. Steve/Bucky platonic friendship. I may make more than 1 part for some of these.
1. Nightmares

Steve had just returned from a mission. Bucky was, of course, waiting for him when the super-soldier trudged through the door, probably half-asleep.

He yawned and set his shield against the wall, taking his boots off.

"How was it?" Bucky asked, crossing his metal arm over his flesh one.

Steve didn't reply for a few moments, but it was quite obvious that the super-soldier was exhausted, giving slight hints that the mission had proven long and difficult. Or just stressful as a whole.

"Not bad.." He replied with yet another yawn. "Sam almost got himself killed, but otherwise, not so bad.."

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. "What about you? Did you try to get yourself killed?"

Steve waved it off. "Nah.." He dropped down onto the couch. "Now why would I try to do that?" His voice was teasing.

Bucky shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe because you always liked to pick fights. I didn't know getting punched was a hobby."

Steve straightened up. "Hey! It isn't. I just don't like bullies."

"I can tell." Bucky couldn't help but let out a snort, which cost him a menacing, but not all-too-rare glare from Steve. "You seem exhausted, though. Get some sleep, punk."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I was just about to. Jerk."

Bucky gave a nonchalant laugh. "Sure you were, you were already half asleep when you walked through the damn door."

Steve gave a tired shrug and laid himself down. "I don't you about you, but I'm going to go to sleep now."

Bucky gave him a humorous wave and then headed to his room. "Yea. Goodnight, sleep tight."

He heard Steve snort from the living room.

Steve yawned and then fell asleep, but unfortunately it wasn't that peaceful.

_He stood on the train. A flash of memories passed in front of his face before he could fully process where he was. He was watching Bucky hanging off the side of the train, struggling and failing to grab Steve's hand, but unfortunately Steve ended up losing his grip as well, having stretched too far in an attempt to grab his friend._

_Bucky had seen Steve fall, screaming his name as they both fell to their 'deaths';as they thought._

_Steve gasped and blinked open his eyes. He felt a sudden coldness overwhelm him as he felt himself shaking. For a moment, he thought he had lost his legs or something, because he was unable to properly feel them. When he managed to (barely) lift his head, he noticed the blood soaking underneath his still-attached legs, which where likely badly damaged._

_He heard a weak groan from his left and turned his head. He spotted Bucky, but pure terror shot through him when he noticed his bloodied and missing arm. The snow was stained with a terrible red._

"_S-Steve?" Bucky was looking at him, pain taking over his features._

"_Buck," he rasped out. He attempted to roll onto his side, but let out a weak yell of agony as a huge wave of pain rolled over his back._

"_I-It's s-so c-cold," Steve stuttered, gasping in between words from the horrible mix of pain and freezing._

_Bucky swallowed hard and nodded, turning his head and staring at the blood spilling from his arm. He turned back to Steve._

"_Your arm-" Steve coughed, crawling weakly toward Bucky, but collapsed mere inches from him. His body was unable to take its own weight._

_He felt Bucky's remaining arm dig into his back, trying in vain to pull them closer. "S-Steve..I'm-" Bucky was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Despite his state, and being protective of Steve, still, Bucky managed to gather up whatever strength he had left and use his remaining arm to pull Steve against him._

_Two men in black jackets, and one in a white lab coat, approached them. The man in the lab coat leaned down toward them, tilting his gaze toward Steve. Bucky noticed this, and pulled him closer, not saying a word._

"_Sargent Barnes," the man said, staring at Bucky._

_There was a sudden burst of light, and then Bucky was gone, leaving only the splotch of red on the snow where he had been badly bleeding. Steve was left there._

"_NO!" He screamed, and then woke up._

Steve jolted awake, his chest heaving as he took in large gasps of air. He quickly scanned the room for any threats, his body trembling.

Tears threatened to spill over as he struggled to his feet. He collapsed as soon as he got off the couch, sitting against it. He pulled his knees up to his chest and noticed the hallway light in the apartment turn on.

_Damn it, must have woke Bucky.._

He was right, because soon Bucky was rushing toward him upon seeing his friend curled up against the couch, looking quite distressed. He was knelt down next to him in about a second.

"Steve, what happened? Are you okay?" Bucky asked, placing his flesh hand on his friend's shaking back.

The man's head lifted from his knees. His eyes were red and puffy from exhaustion, along with the tears that had successfully spilled over.

"Nightmare…" Steve muttered, then turned his gaze away from his friend, whose expression had turned to concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Steve shook his head, "Maybe in the morning, Buck...'m too tired.."

"Want me to sleep with you?"

Steve shrugged. "If you want, you don't have-" he was cut off suddenly. Bucky had dragged Steve to his feet and was leading him to his room. "Too late. Would have said yes anyway, punk."

Once they got to his room, Steve quietly sat down on the edge of the bed. Bucky sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, pal. I'm here, it's okay.."

Steve simply nodded. He laid himself down on the bed, his head coming into contact with the soft pillow. He shivered. The room was pretty cold.

Bucky followed suit, lying down next to Steve and throwing the blanket over both of them.

"Come here," Bucky muttered, pulling Steve toward him.

The two friends cuddled up with each other. Steve buried his head in the crook of Bucky's neck, a few tears still rolling down his cheeks.

Bucky rested his head against Steve's, muttering constant reassurances to try to calm his friend down before both of them eventually fell back asleep.


	2. HYDRA

There was a large explosion, followed by multiple others. Steve was leading Bucky up the stairs to the metal beam that could get both of them across.

However, Steve noticed how unstable the beam was. It would only be able to hold one of them at a time.

"Come on," Steve helped Bucky over the rail. "One at a time."

Bucky didn't protest as he carefully made his way across the beam. It shifted multiple times, causing Bucky to flinch and nearly fall into the fiery explosions below them.

Finally, the beam gave out, for a moment Steve was terrified, thinking that Bucky wouldn't make it. But the man leapt, and managed to grab hold of the rail and climb over, but there wasn't any way for Steve to cross now.

"There's gotta be a rope or something!" Bucky shouted.

Steve thought for a moment. It would be better if Bucky escaped, so at least he could make it out, even if Steve couldn't.

"Just go! Get out of here!"

He watched Bucky's expression turn into complete horror and surprise. "No! I'm not leaving without you!"

Steve swallowed. "Oh hell.." He stared at the large gap between him and Bucky, bent the metal rail back, and continued to back up as far as he could.

Bucky was watching him intensely, ready to grab him if he were to miss.

Steve took a breath, cursing to himself silently before sprinting and taking a giant leap off of the platform. He made good distance, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. He yelled in great surprise when he smacked into the opposite platform, fingers scrambling to find something to hang on to as he dangled over the edge. Right over the nearing explosions.

"Steve!" Bucky shouted. He knelt down and grabbed his hands, struggling to pull the super-soldier up to safety.

Bucky's eyes were wide in fear, Steve noticed, likely afraid of Steve falling to his death right here and now. "Come on, Steve," He grunted as he finally tanked Steve onto the platform, pulling him to his feet and wrapping his arms around him.

"Dear god, stop scaring me like that."

Steve let out a soft chuckle, "Sorry.."

They pulled away and ran outside, in the middle of pure chaos. They both looked at each other, then at the loud explosions from the weapons HYDRA had made, except their own soldiers had apparently managed to get a hold of them, using them against the creators.

"Holy hell," Bucky muttered, listening to the loud explosions that accompanied the blasts.

Some HYDRA soldiers still stood, fighting to their last breath against the others. Bucky and Steve raced over to help, fighting alongside their own to take down the remaining HYDRA agents.

They won pretty easily. Steve wished the way back would have been the same.

It would take a while to get back. Steve and Bucky stood at the front of the parade of returning soldiers, walking along the large path that would get them back to their base in about 2 days. Steve was exhausted, but it was nothing compared to Bucky. Hell, he had no idea what they even did to him, but at times he could see his friend's face pale.

Of course, he could go longer, since he was a super-soldier, but he was still greatly concerned about his friend. They probably experimented on him…

_Like hell, they would._

He pushed the avenging thoughts out of his head. That's not how he should be thinking right now, especially when a good amount of their soldiers were injured.

Tanks and other vehicles followed behind them. At times, Bucky would rest on one of the vehicles until he regained the strength to continue walking. Steve, however, walked the whole thing. It was complete hell, but worth it. The whole time, he barely broke a sweat.

A few hours from camp, they had to stop and take a break. Plenty of the soldiers were already exhausted, most having barely slept, including Steve. Bucky had got some naps in here and there on the way back, but Steve didn't stop at all and being honest, he could feel the exhaustion beginning to catch up to him.

Bucky caught up with him once everyone had stopped, finding a tree or something to sit against. Many were already asleep, as it was pitch black outside. He clearly noticed the dark circles under Steve's eyes, because he quickly mentioned it.

"You need some rest, Steve. You look terrible."

Steve sighed and nodded. "I know, but I gotta stay awake.."

Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everyone will be fine. You haven't even slept at all. We've been traveling for well over a day and you haven't even stopped to take a nap or anything."

Steve shrugged. "Don't need it." That earned him a hard glare from Bucky, which he was used to. "God, you're so stubborn. You haven't changed a bit."

Steve sighed in defeat and put his hands in the air in surrender. "Fine, I'll sleep. Happy?"

Bucky grinned. "Yes. Now sleep, and I'm watching you," he made a motion with his fingers, pointing at his eyes and then pointing toward Steve, who mumbled inaudible words to himself as he slumped against a tree.

His eyelids felt heavy, so he allowed himself to finally sleep, which came pretty quickly.


	3. Endgame

Tony had snapped his fingers, which caused Thanos and the rest of his army to turn into dust. Sweet payback for what he had did before that had ruined so many lives. Unfortunately, it cost Tony his life.

Bucky, Rhodey, Peter, T'Challa and many others stood around Pepper and Tony as he took his final breath. It was horribly emotional for everyone. It had made Bucky feel guilty for what had happened on Siberia a couple years ago. Tony was truly a good man.

Everyone took a knee, lowering their heads for the fallen man, who had sacrificed his own life to save a lot of other peoples' own.

Rhodey, Pepper, and Peter seemed to be the most emotional out of everyone, having been close with Stark. And to think that he still had a daughter he had left behind..Bucky could not comprehend what her reaction would be…

To find out her father saved the universe and died for it.

Dr. Strange was also pretty emotional, having predicted that the only way they'd win was a sacrifice. It was proof of the pain for being able to see the future. Seeing people dying.. It was probably absolutely horrible to learn that Tony, or someone, would sacrifice themselves so that they didn't lose, again, against Thanos.

Bucky suddenly noticed Steve's absence. He glanced around the group of Avengers, but he didn't spot Rogers anywhere.

_He should be here…_

_Him and Tony were pretty close, there's no way he wouldn't show up._

Bucky's heart began to pound, his vision a blur as he glanced around with even more desperation. He was beginning to become worried.

"Where's Steve?"

That seemed to catch everyone's attention. Clint, Sam, and some others began to look around as well. "Yea, where is he?" Sam asked.

Bucky swallowed, glancing at Thor, then at Sam and Clint.

Bucky then walked away. He was going to look for him. No way they'd just leave him here. That definitely wouldn't be acceptable, especially for Bucky.

Sam came with, and multiple others followed behind, splitting up to search the area more widely. At this point, Bucky had a strange feeling that something was horribly wrong.

But when could he ever trust his gut?

They searched for a few minutes; through the horrible wreckage of the compound, and through lots of debris.

He could be anywhere..

Suddenly, Bucky was the first to spot a crumpled heap on the ground, just a few feet away. He could make out debris surrounding it, and saw blood staining some of them.

He rushed over, and as soon as he saw that it was Steve, his heart fell to the pit of his stomach. "Steve!" He fell to his knees beside his friend, and noticed that he was barely conscious. He lifted Steve into his arms, cradling his bruised and bloodied face.

"Oh god…" He muttered, spotting the blood pouring from a horrible wound in his abdomen, a pretty bad stab wound.

Tears stung the back of his eyes, and he heard the others approaching, along with a few audible gasps and inaudible words.

"Buck-" Steve rasped. The voice instantly grasped his attention, and Bucky looked down at his friend's pained expression.

"Steve, just hang in there..You're going to be okay," Bucky tried to reassure, but his voice cracked painfully, and he knew that wasn't going to be true.

He heard Steve cough violently, and his hand instantly flew to his abdomen. "Buck...I'm sorry.." He whispered hoarsely.

Bucky cupped Steve's face, leaning down and touching his forehead with his own. A few heart-wrenching sobs escaped him. "God, Steve..please don't do this.."

Another violent cough, then blood.

Steve's shaky hand lifted up and landed on Bucky's own. He instantly gripped Steve's hand in return, more tears slipping down his face. "You're gonna- You're gonna be o-okay.." his voice shook, and soon his breathing was doing the same.

"Steve.." Bucky cried. He knew that the others must have been surprised, as they have never seen him cry before, but he's human too.

Steve's chest heaved as he struggled to get in even the smallest amounts of air. He made a choking-like sound and then coughed. A wheeze followed soon after.

Bucky's thumb brushed across Steve's hand. He could see some of his own tears drip onto the bloodied ground below him.

"Bucky...i-it's okay...it'll be-" Steve was cut off by another coughing fit. His breathing turned into short wheezes, reminding Bucky of the older days when he was taking care of a sick Steve with asthma.

Bucky just shook his head. "W-We won, Steve...W-We won and you h-have to be here, too.."

Steve let out a weak groan, his heading lolling to the side as he took in another painful breath.

Bucky swallowed hard. "Don't die, Steve...God, damn it, don't die!" He couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice. He felt like his whole world was coming down and crushing him.

Steve's breathing got shallower, and his body convulsed a few times in Bucky's arms. He rested his arm over Bucky's flesh one. Bucky could tell Steve was about to completely succumb to his wounds, which only fueled his distress. He leaned over his friend and continued to sob.

"It's okay, Bucky...everything will be-" Steve coughed, took in another heaving breath, and then went limp in Bucky's arms.

Bucky's head lifted. "Steve?" He gently shook his friend. "Steve?!" His voice cracked and shook. He gripped his friend's arm again. "Steve!"

Sam came over and dropped down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Bucky looked over and noticed tears flowing down the man's face as well. _So he wasn't the only one.._

"I-It's okay, man.." Sam rubbed his back, clearly understanding what Bucky was going through. After all, he lost his own friend, too.

Bucky nodded and swallowed.

_God DAMN IT! _

_Why Steve?_

_Why is it never him? _


	4. The Fall

The weapon fired. Bucky didn't see it coming, but Steve did.

"Get down!" He shouted, pulling his shield out to block the blast. It knocked Steve into the wall, the shield clattering to the ground. Bucky was knocked back as well, but upon seeing Steve still attempting to get back to his feet, he grabbed his shield, determined to keep his friend safe.

He held it in front of him and shot at the figure until the weapon was blasted back at him. Bucky was thrown out of the exposed side of the train, clinging onto a railing that was bound to fall off at any moment.

Steve got to his feet, threw his shield at and knocked over the figure, and leaned out of the train, spotting Bucky struggling to keep grip on the loose rail.

"Bucky!"

The man turned toward him, trying to move further down the rail to try to get closer to Steve.

"Grab my hand!"

Bucky stretched his hand out as far as it would go. He tried to get it to go further, but Steve's hand was too far away. The rail shifted. Steve leaned out dangerously far, but still was unable to reach his friend.

"No!" He screamed. The rail collapsed, and at that moment when Bucky began to fall, he saw Steve lose his footing too, and tumbled off the side of the train with him.

Bucky could barely breathe as the wind whipped passed him. He tried to get closer to Steve, reaching out with his hand again. The ground was coming. Fast.

They both met each other's eyes. Both terrified.

They knew they were going to die. Well, at least they thought.

They crashed into the snow and both of them blacked out on impact. Before, pure pain erupted through both of them.

Steve awoke first. He could tell he was laying in snow by the extreme cold that was beginning to take over his body. His back hurt, and he was incapable of moving his legs. Though, he did notice the blood that was apparently caused by the rough impact. He was bleeding badly.

His head lolled to the side, which is when he spotted Bucky, unconscious, next to him. His left arm was gone, the only thing left was a bleeding stub of his shoulder and less than half of his upper arm.

Steve swallowed, but it was difficult to do even that because of how cold he was. His suit was torn up, revealing some heavy bruises and probably some broken bones.

"B-Bucky," He rasped. His voice was a little louder than a whisper. He struggled to reach his hand toward Bucky's, which was within arm's reach. Bucky's flesh hand twitched, and he noticed his friend begin to stirr.

Bucky's eyes shot open and drifted over to to his missing arm. Steve noticed his eyes fly open, then drift over to meet his.

Bucky's expression exposed multiple emotions. Relief, happiness, sadness, guilt.

"S-Steve?" His voice was trembling due to the extreme temperatures.

"I-I'm here," He replied with a weak cough.

Bucky reached the rest of the way and gripped Steve's hand. Steve noticed the tears flowing down Bucky's face. "I-I'm sorry- I didn't- I didn't want you to-to fall.." he stuttered, taking gasping breaths in between.

Steve coughed again, groaning as he struggled to move. "I-I would have...jumped after you...anyway."

Bucky didn't have the energy to argue, to tell Steve what a stupid and suicidal idea that was, and that he definitely wasn't worth all that. He would have said that he probably wouldn't have survived, but here they are. Both alive.

"I-I can't move my legs.." Steve muttered.

Bucky glanced down toward his friend's legs, which were completely still. He saw Steve attempt to move, but an instant scream of agony escaped him. Bucky had pushed his own agony from his missing arm aside and focused his worry and concern on Steve.

"Y-You'll- You'll be okay.." Bucky muttered, grip on Steve's hand tightening.

Steve swallowed, then looked over at what was left of Bucky's arm. It was covered in blood, and still bleeding. The snow underneath it was stained with blood as well. "Your a-arm.." He rasped.

Bucky noticed the fear and worry in Steve's eyes and drifted his own gaze to get a better look at what was left of his bloodied arm. He grimaced and winced at how much pain it was giving off. It wasn't exactly a surprise. What else would you expect from a severed arm?

"I-I'll be fine.." Bucky coughed, blood dripping from his mouth. No doubt they both had serious injuries. Bucky's was pretty obvious, as it was visible.

Before Steve could answer, he let out a yell of agony. His neck arched back, his nostrils flaring and his eyes widening. Once the sudden wave of pain was over, he relaxed, but was left more exhausted and weak than he already was.

Bucky kept his tight grip on Steve's hand, trying his best to comfort him through the waves of pain. The only thing seeming to bother Bucky was his severed arm, which seemed to be screeching out in pain. He was also still bleeding pretty badly.

Steve, on the other hand, was in much more pain. Likely because Bucky had been given something when HYDRA had captured him, to help him survive the fall.

It was a surprise Steve even survived, but it was likely he was paralyzed. Definitely shattered or fractured some bones. Pretty definitely.

Steve groaned, starting to succumb to the cold when 3 men walked toward them. 2 were wearing black jackets with guns holstered to their side while one seemed to be a bit short and wearing a lab-coat.

Both friends glanced at each other nervously. They squeezed each other's hands, not wanting to be separated in case one of them gets hurt. Well, more than they are, because obviously both of them are already severely injured.

"Steve Rogers and James Barnes," the lab-coat man said. "What a pleasant surprise. And I am quite surprised that you survived," He looked down at Steve, who was starting to shiver violently.

"d-don't hurt-" Bucky breathed. He was completely exhausted. The cold and blood loss had worn him down. "him…"

The man turned to him. "Do not worry. I am not here for him anyway, though I shall have you both taken back."

Steve's eyes widened in fear as he stared at Bucky, who gave a reassuring hand squeeze.

He swallowed hard, but remained quiet.

"Who are you?" Steve rasped.

The lab-coat man smiled. "I am Dr. Zola. And do not worry," His smile seemed to get creepier. "You two will be quite safe, where you're going."

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky.

The next thing Steve knew, he was laying on what looked like a hospital bed, but more beds were lined up side by side next to him, each one occupied. He had an IV in his arm. Bucky happened to be next to him, but he just realized that Bucky now had a metal arm replacing the severed one.

Steve swallowed and lifted the sheet from the bottom half of his body. He let out a surprised, but somewhat quiet gasp. Bucky was staring over at him, concerned, but had the same look that Steve had when he saw his legs.

Steve's legs were definitely prosthetic, but more advanced. He could lift his legs slightly, but he could tell that he needed to 'exercise' them and get used to them first.

He then glanced over at Bucky's metal arm, which he lifted up so Steve could get a better look at it. On the shoulder was a red star, which made both of them shiver.

"Are you okay..?" Bucky asked weakly.

Steve swallowed roughly and nodded.

Steve doesn't know how long it's been, but the next think he knows, he's being taken out of, what the scientists called, "cryo-freeze."

He looked the same pretty much, but Bucky looked completely different...His hair was longer, and he was more weak than Steve thought he'd be.

They were both dragged through the hallways until they came upon a large room, with a single chair in the middle. Above it, looked like some sort of machine.

Steve swallowed. "W-What are you going to do?"

He watched in terror as Bucky was forced into the chair, restraints locking him in place. Steve struggled against his captors.

"Oh, your going to experience pain even worse than what he's going to go through," the guard shoved and chained him not too far from the chair. He was being forced to watch..

Bucky stared at him, complete terror in his eyes. He clearly knew what they were going to do to him. "Steve.."

"Wipe him," someone said from behind him.

Steve's eyes widened. "No! Don't- Please!"

Bucky gasped as he was forced back, the machine lowered until it attached to both sides of his face. His eyes locked onto Steve's like a lifeline. Steve kept the eye-contact, not looking away even when Bucky started to scream.

"PLEASE! STOP!" Steve screamed, tears flowing from his face.

Bucky, despite the horrible agony shooting through his brain, kept eye-contact with his friend, and throughout gasps repeatedly screamed out his name.

"STEVE!"

He felt like he was going to break down sobbing, seeing his friend in so much pain.

Steve suddenly tugged against his restraints, practically screaming out in rage. Some men watched in surprise as he ripped free of the chains. He ran over to Bucky, who was still trying desperately to keep eye-contact with him. Steve forced his hands between Bucky's head and the machine on both sides, which send the electricity through him instead.

Bucky gasped, his chest rising and falling with heaving breaths. Steve was the one screaming now, but he managed to rip the machine a part, while multiple men were sent to restrain him.

He spun around, flinging multiple men into the wall. He was surprised with his own strength, and was now starting to question what they did to him, because he felt like he was losing control.

Bucky was still watching him with widened eyes. He attempted to yell out his name multiple times, but Steve couldn't hear him over the chaos. Bucky was thankfully left alone as everyone else was focused on Steve.

Zola was watching from a distance, smiling and writing some things down on a notepad.

Steve grabbed one of the men by the neck, instantly getting charged by many others. He spun around with shocking agility, jumped up, and kicked two into the wall. He threw the man he was holding into the ground.

He slammed his fist into another man's face and heard a sickening crunch. Definite broken nose, jaw, or both.

"Stop him!" Zola yelled as he rushed over. He was holding some sort of syringe.

Steve spun around and knocked some others to the ground, delaying any other attacks. He sprinted over to Bucky, who was staring up at him in half relief and half confusion.

"Steve..?" He asked, like he couldn't believe it was him. Steve was worried at this point. "Buck...are you okay?" He easily ripped off the restraints, and Bucky jumped up and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder before he could react.

"P-Please don't l-let them wipe me.." Bucky pleaded, grip on Steve tightening. "I-I don't want to f-forget you.."

Steve gave a soft smile. "I won't let them, I-" He felt a sharp sting in his back. His eyes rolled back slightly, but he didn't go fully unconscious.

He collapsed to the floor, body trembling.

Out of his blurry vision, he saw a panicked Bucky crash to his knees next to him, pulling him protectively against his chest as he stared up at Zola. "Don't hurt him! Please,"

Two men came down and restrained Bucky while others worked on lifting up Steve. He could hear Bucky's heart-wrenching screams of protest.

"Steve! Steve, NO! Stop! Don't take him!"

The last thing he heard was Bucky sobbing.


	5. The Fall Part 2

When Steve finally came to, he was confused. His mind seemed void of everything that had happened.

_Where was he?_

_Who were these people?_

_How did he get here?_

He seemed to have forgotten Bucky as well. He shot up on the table he was laying on, staring around at the people surrounding him in confusion.

The man in the white lab coat came up to him. "Hello, Steve."

He blinked and tilted his head slightly. Who was- Oh. That was him. Wait a minute- Why is his mind so foggy? He knows there are people and things he should be remembering.

Suddenly, Steve's unconscious again, and when he wakes up, the only thing he remembers is being ordered to attack the strange man that he swears he knows, with black hair and blue eyes like his own. But he doesn't argue, because he may just be making a mistake.

He storms up to the man, who stood up and began saying his name repeatedly. There was a hint of sadness and hurt in his tone.

"Steve..? Steve wait- What are you doing?"

He stormed up to him, drawing his fist back. He swung, but the man's metal arm stopped it in his tracks. Steve's 'new legs' seem to be benefiting him slightly as well, as it seems to make him more agile and likely to dodge attacks. The man he is fighting becomes visibly upset, and he can even see a few tears.

Steve maneuvers quickly around the man and manages to strike a punch in his abdomen. He stumbles back, metal arm clutching at the spot he was hit. He stares up at Steve, eyes wide in fear.

"What did they do to you?" His voice cracked.

Steve could only stare in confusion. He didn't get the man's question, but decided to push it aside and worry about it later.

He suddenly lunged, catching the man off-guard and grabbing him by the neck. His grip was tight enough so that even the metal arm was no match.

The man suddenly began to sob. Tears began to roll down his face as he stared at Steve, who was completely oblivious to the fact he was attacking his own friend.

"Steve—Steve please! It's me. It's Bucky! Please-" He choked, coughing from Steve's death grip on his throat. His eyes narrowed menacingly.

Something seemed to click at the name though. And a few memories he noticed he was missing began to return. The train, both of them falling. Being kidnapped by HYDRA. Turned into experiments. Well, Steve had already been an experiment. So has Bucky. So it already applied to them long before this.

His eyes soften, and he instantly releases his grip. Bucky gasps, wildly clutching at his throat as he stumbles backward.

"Bucky?" Steve's jaw dropped, his own eyes filling with tears. He stared down at his prosthetic legs, then at his fist, then toward his best friend.

"I-It's okay, Steve.." Bucky muttered. "It's okay.."

Steve's prosthetic legs fail him and he falls to the ground. It was his turn to be the one to sob now, and Bucky the comforter.

He ran over to Steve and wrapped his arms around him. He buried his face into his shoulder, and soon both of them were crying.

"I-I'm just glad you're okay.." Bucky breathed. "I-I thought they were gonna take-"

The roles swapped again, and Steve cupped Bucky's face in his hands. "I wouldn't have let them."

He felt another sting in his back, and he noticed Bucky stare up at one of the scientists with a hard glare, but upon realizing they had poked his friend with something, he stared back at Steve, who was beginning to sway.

"Steve!"

Steve's breathing became ragged. He fell backwards soon after, but Bucky rushed to catch him. "What did you do?! Stop hurting him!" He yelled. Though, he heard his voice crack, so he probably didn't sound as menacing or threatening as he wanted to.

Men instantly ran in to once again separate the two friends, but Bucky wasn't having it. "You're not taking him away again. I won't let you!" He cradled Steve protectively against his chest again. Though, being honest, Bucky himself was completely terrified of what they could do.

The men laughed and looked at each other. It wasn't long before they suddenly walked up and kicked Bucky in the face, but on reflex, his metal arm reached out and slammed into each of their faces, sending them backward.

He attacked anyone who tried to come near him and Steve. They needed to be together so none of them got hurt..and he needed Steve, he was always there for him.

And he swore he'd always be there for Steve.

Zola strode over, clearly hearing the commotion and already knowing what was going on. Bucky was holding on to Steve protectively, not allowing anyone near him.

Bucky swallowed hard and looked up at Zola. His metal fist drew back, preparing to strike its next victim.

"That cannot harm me. I helped develop it. I do know how to shut it down," Zola smiled.

He threw the punch anyway, but as soon as he did, he felt excruciating pain shoot up into the flesh of his surviving shoulder, and then to his neck.

Steve had just began to recover when Bucky screamed and fell backward, clutching his shoulder and part of his neck. He jumped to his feet and stared at Zola. "What did you do?!" He growled.

Before Zola could even respond, Steve drew back his fist and slammed it into his face. He fell backwards, and stunned him momentarily. He took this moment to run over and crash to his knees next to Bucky. He pulled him to his chest.

"Hey, hey..It's okay, Bucky. Look at me.."

The man looked up at him, pained tears staining his cheeks.

"S-Steve..?" He didn't give Steve time to say anything, because next thing he knew Bucky was wrapping his arms around him. When they pulled back, Zola had already sent more guards and HYDRA agents after them.

"We need to get- Steve!" Bucky saw a weapon pointed at his friend, instantly shoving him backward.

Steve fell backward and smacked his head off of the concrete floor.

Bucky screamed.


	6. The Fall Final Part

Steve was barely aware of what he did next, but he knew it got pretty violent.

He slammed his fist into a HYDRA agent's face and heard yet another sickening crack. This time he was absolutely certain he had broken the man's nose. But he deserved it.

Everything else was a blur. He was faintly aware of throwing more agents into the wall, then going after Zola. He beat him up the worst, which, honestly, was purely out of rage from what he's done to them.

The scientist and pretty much every HYDRA agent in the facility was knocked out. Steve spun around and spotted Bucky struggling toward him. There was a horrific wound on his stomach, and at this point, Steve was surprised that his friend was capable of even walking.

"Bucky!"

His friend limped toward them, breathing coming in ragged gasps. "S-Steve.."

He fell into Steve's arms, his hands clawing desperately at something to keep himself upright. His knees buckled, and Steve eased both of them onto the ground.

"Bucky...oh- oh god.." Steve muttered, placing his hand over the wound. He watched as blood seeped around his fingers. Bucky let out a pained moan and fell against Steve, taking heavy breaths.

Steve's own breathing became shaky, so did his hands. He kept pressure on Bucky's wound, though, so that hopefully, just hopefully, he wouldn't bleed out.

Bucky twitched, letting out another painful groan, which escalated into a yell as he tried to find something to latch on to. He ended up resting his flesh hand on top of Steve's, which was putting pressure on his wound. His head fell against his friend's side as he focused on breathing. And thinking positively.

"You'll be okay, Buck.." Steve said.

Bucky let out a pained laugh. "I-I know.." His eyes began to roll to the back of his head, but he grasped onto Steve's side, forcing himself back into consciousness.

"Come on," Steve pleaded. "Stay with me, pal."

Bucky coughed violently, blood flying from his mouth. He felt unconsciousness trying to rip him away, but he couldn't let it. He wanted to make sure Steve didn't end up going on another rampage, or get too upset.

"I'm…" He gasped. "staying.."

Steve gave a small smile, but Bucky noticed it fade as quickly as it had come. It was a relief to see Steve smile despite what was going on, but he wasn't expecting it to last long. He noticed tears begin to roll from his friend's face.

"Steve.." Bucky murmured. He lifted his flesh arm and cupped Steve's face, causing him to look up and make eye-contact.

Unfortunately, a shudder was sent through his body, and his hand slowly slipped back down to his side. "I'll-" He swallowed. "I'll be fine.."

Steve simply nodded and hung his head. He pulled Bucky closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

A gunshot rang out, and before Steve could even process the pain forming in his back, Bucky had turned and faced him with fear crossing his features.

After that is when he screamed. Surprisingly, it threw him to his hands and knees, but he quickly struggled back to his feet, spinning around to face the HYDRA operative who had shot him.

Bucky struggled to prop himself up against the wall, watching on with wide eyes. "Steve!"

Steve slammed his fist into the HYDRA agent's head, knocking him out, if not accidentally killing him because of how much force he used. Or possibly brain trauma.

He spun around, and despite his own aching body, rushed back over to Bucky. His knees quickly buckled though, and he almost went tumbling into the wall head-first if Bucky hadn't grabbed him.

"Come on.." Steve gasped. "We gotta get outta here," They helped each other to their feet before Bucky's knees buckled. Steve instantly slung his arm over his own shoulder, half-dragging him across the room to a door that was clearly labeled, EXIT.

Behind them, more HYDRA operatives rushed toward them. Steve turned around and found something to throw, lifting it up with ease and throwing it, knocking down multiple HYDRA goons before rushing out the door into the cold, but more comfortable, outside world.

Bucky's head was hung, his hair dropping down over his face. Steve stopped and lifted his friend's head to make sure he was still conscious.

He was, but he noticed not for long.

Bucky let out a weak groan, his grip on Steve significantly loosening.

"Steve.." He breathed, momentarily looking at his friend before his eyes rolled back and he succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Bucky!" Steve cursed under his breath, hauling Bucky, despite his own pain, into his arms and legitimately carrying him. He trekked through the snow, the cold beginning to take its toll on him. He was sore, blood stained his damaged back, and his prosthetic legs seemed to be freezing up. He had no idea whether or not HYDRA made them to be able to tolerate the cold, but he guessed now he'd be getting his answer.

They were leaving a trail of blood, mainly from Bucky's still-bleeding wound. Steve's hands were already covered in Bucky's blood, and that terrified him.

He dropped to his knees, gasping and struggling to breathe in the cold air. He cradled Bucky to his chest as he found a tree to lean against.

Bucky woke up a few hours later, but barely. His eyes squinted open to see Steve's head above him, leaning back against the tree and his nostrils flaring.

He glanced down and noticed that Steve was holding him, likely so that he didn't have to touch the snow. He noticed that his wound had, for the most part, stopped bleeding. That was a good sign, but he was still significantly weak from the blood loss.

Steve's wound had stopped bleeding as well, except it wasn't as severe as Bucky's.

"Steve..?" Bucky rasped.

Worryingly enough, Steve didn't stir. He let out a small groan, a small shudder being sent through his body.

"Steve," Bucky tried.

There still wasn't any response.

"Steve, c-come on, wake up.." His voice cracked slightly.

Steve finally let out a weak groan, his eyes cracking open. "Buck?"

Bucky allowed himself a huge sigh of relief. "Stop scaring me, pal."

Steve winced. "Sorry. It's cold.."

Bucky nodded in agreement, burying his head in his friend's chest. Shivers wracked his body from the cold, along with the piercing-cold wind.

"Come on.." Steve struggled to his feet, keeping Bucky in his arms. He fell back to his knees quickly though, gasping.

"Are you okay?" Bucky glanced up at him in concern.

Steve grimaced before returning to his unstable feet. "Yea...legs don't really work well in the cold. God damn HYDRA."

They started their trek through the snow-covered forest.

Back home.


	7. Grief

Pure chaos. Everywhere Steve looked, he either saw the Avengers fighting against Thanos's army, or the destruction of the compound. Of course, that was all around him now.

But he was so damn happy he had Bucky back. They continuously fought side-by side throughout the battle, taking down Thanos's troops with ease.

He could hear the deafening explosions all around him. Many whom he did not know fought alongside them. Of course, Cap knew some of them, such as Valkyrie, from what Thor had told him. He also recognized Captain Marvel and Peter Parker.

Thanos turned toward him and Bucky, his large weapon ready to strike. Of course, Steve being...well, Steve, charged Thanos. He had his broken shield raised, and somehow managed to knock the large titan backward.

He used his super-strength to grab Thanos's arm and restrain it, yelling out with the effort. Steve then drew back his fist and slammed it into the mad titan's face, earning a somewhat pained, but yet sparked with annoyance, grunt.

Thanos quickly recovered, and his weapon made contact and dug into Steve's leg, drawing blood. He yelled out in pain and stumbled backward, before Thanos picked him up by the neck and threw him.

"Steve!" Bucky yelled. He turned just in time to see his friend fly passed him.

He turned back to Thanos, aiming his gun and firing. But, unfortunately, the bullets seemed to barely affect the titan. He groaned in frustration and turned, sprinting over to Steve to ensure he had no serious injuries.

"You okay?" He asked, gripping his friend's hand and pulling him up. It didn't take him long to spot the wound on his leg from the stab.

Steve grimaced, sucking in a sharp breath before nodding. "I'll be fine."

Bucky nodded. "Good, because I don't think this is going to be over soon." He noticed Steve nod in agreement.

Both of them headed back into battle; Steve with his half-shattered shield. But it's better to be somewhat safe than sorry.

He noticed Tony and Pepper fighting back to back against multiple other incoming creatures. Captain Marvel was currently attempting to get the gauntlet to the time-travel van, so that they could return them from the place in which they came.

Steve slammed his shield into one of the disgusting creatures. He flung it over his shoulder, waiting for it to hit the ground and stop moving to assure its demise.

He grinned.

Bucky was holding his own pretty well. The bullets made contact with multiple creatures, dropping dead instantly. He looked toward Steve with a challenging smile.

He rolled his eyes and raised his shield, blocking a creature's sharp claws. He then continued to pound the creature repeatedly with his fists, then shove the shield into its chest. It dropped dead right then and there.

"God, there's so many.." Bucky growled in frustration.

Steve could easily agree. It was like they weren't even stopping, as if they were repeatedly being cloned every time one met its demise.

The weaponized troops, though, were a different story. They fought fiercely and aggressively, making sure their victims die painfully. It made Steve shiver.

One of the troops, however, snuck up on him. But luckily, he spun around just in the nick of time, his shield colliding with the figure first, then his shield.

He picked his shield off from the ground, attaching it back onto his arm. His breathing was slightly ragged, but it was mostly just from the exhaustion of fighting for so long. It was intense battle for sure, and the universe depended on them winning. Everything depended on it.

If they lost…

Well..

They just couldn't lose, is all. He'd lose Bucky again, and-

He's not sure he can live with that after he already lost him 2 times, and just got him back.

Taking a quick glance over toward his friend, he saw Bucky fighting side by side with Rocket, the smaller raccoon. Both took down enemies pretty quickly.

Until complete pain sent Steve flying into a metal beam. And it HURT. That was an understatement.

He found himself yelling out in pain, dropping his shield and clutching his bloodied abdomen. One of his legs were bent the wrong way. Definitely broken. The serum wouldn't be able to heal that. If so, it wouldn't heal _correctly._

His left shoulder was also covered in blood, and a large scar stretched from his forehead down to his mouth.

Thanos was looming over him.

Bucky spun around and noticed, with horror, that Thanos was towering over his friend, ready to kill him at any moment.

He slammed his metal arm into one of the creatures charging at him and sprinted toward Steve.

Rogers grunted. His vision blurred, black dots threatening to consume it. But he couldn't let that happen. Who knows, he might wake up dead.

"You have my respect, Rogers," Thanos stared down at him somewhat sympathetically, but Steve could not see Thanos having any sympathy at all. "Despite all of your puny failures, you somehow manage to move forward."

"Shut up," Steve grunted. His neck arched with the sudden wave of pain, but during that, he just managed to make out Bucky's metal arm collide with Thanos by surprise. He stumbled backward and faced Barnes, scowling.

Steve struggled to get to his feet. Though, he only managed to get to his knees before he let out a pained gasp, and forced himself to sit.

Bucky glanced toward him for a moment. He caught the worried expression. "Stay down, Steve.."

He didn't have any energy to argue. The pain stole it from him.

Thanos's fist drew back, but Bucky luckily dodged it. He aimed the gun and fired at Thanos again, but it was proven to have no effect.

Steve attempted to get himself to his feet again, but the pain was overwhelming, so he let himself drop onto his side instead.

Bucky glanced over at him, but unfortunately, that split second distraction caused Thanos to be able to clutch his weapon, and, much to Steve's utter horror, shove it through his friend's abdomen, ripping it out painfully.

Bucky froze in his tracks. He let out an extremely painful, gut-wrenching scream of pure agony, one that he's never heard from _anyone_ before.

"NO!" Steve screamed. He grunted, getting onto his knees just as Thanos aimed his weapon at him instead.

His eyes widened, and for once in his life, even as Captain America, he was afraid.

_No, not afraid. Terrified._

Suddenly, Iron Man flew in, distracting Thanos and causing him to shift his attention toward him instead of Bucky and Steve.

He saw Bucky stumble toward him, with a horrifying wound that Steve wanted to look away from. But he couldn't.

Steve received a sudden burst of adrenaline. He pushed himself to his feet and limped toward his friend.

Bucky fell, his outstretched hand gripping onto Steve's tightly. His breathing was nothing more than short gasps.

"Oh god...Bucky- Oh god.." Steve's voice practically shattered. He fell to his knees as cradling Bucky against his chest. He couldn't help but glance downward at the wound. It was about the size of, almost his palm.

He put a hand on the side of his friend's face. "S-Stay with me, B-Buck…"

The tears started pouring down his face.

"S-Steve.." Bucky gasped. His blue eyes were dark with agony, moving up to meet Steve's gaze.

Steve drowned out everything else around them. The sound of chaos, destruction; everything. There's no way he was going to let that distract him. Nothing else mattered right now. Nothing.

"I'm here…" Steve whispered, but even lowering his tone couldn't keep his voice from breaking, and soon he broke down completely.

"End- End of the line...You told-" Steve swallowed, shutting his eyes tightly.

Bucky's grip on his hand didn't falter. Instead, he gripped it tighter. "Steve.." he breathed. He was horribly weak, and was bleeding out fast. Steve's suit was practically covered in both his, but mainly Bucky's blood.

He coughed violently, blood spraying from his mouth. His chest rose and fell in heaving breaths. "It's okay...You'll be-" His breathing trembled. More blood ran down his mouth.

Steve pulled him closer and leaned over him, burying his head in his chest and crying. At this point, he wasn't ashamed of it. Didn't care how weak he looked...Because inside, he was..he just tried so hard not to show it. He knew he could around Bucky, because he understood. He was the only person besides for his family that truly _knew _him. Stuck around even when the younger Steve went through horrible illnesses that his immune system had heavy difficulty fighting.

And now he was going to die.

"P-Please don't- Please don't die, Buck.." Steve's voice was a trembling whisper. He felt Bucky's hand rest on his head.

Bucky's expression softened, for probably the last time. He placed a soft kiss on Steve's forehead, like he usually did when Steve was sick. A few tears streaked his own face as well.

"It'll be okay.."

Bucky's trembling hands had cupped Steve's face, before they slowly went limp, dropping back against his side.

Steve reluctantly looked up, already knowing what horrible sight was awaiting him. Bucky's lifeless, glazed over blue eyes stared emptily into the sky. He gently slid his two fingers down over his eyelids and closed them.

The battle must have ended, because when he looked back around, he saw Sam, Peter, and pretty much everyone except for Tony.

Though, he knew what had happened, and that's what made him feel even worse.

_Two of his friends were dead. And they weren't coming back._


	8. Keeping an Eye on you

The much younger and thinner Steve lied on the couch in his apartment. He had caught a serious illness, and his mom had just left for work. She was reluctant to leave, insisting she stayed to keep an eye on him. But of course, stubborn him decided he'd be good on his own.

That wasn't exactly true.

His throat burned terribly, and every cough sent a wave of pain through his body. The asthma was bad enough, he already had 5 attacks in 1 day. _One day._

Steve let out a small groan. He was beginning to get hungry, so he forced himself off of the couch and into the small kitchen. He quickly regretted the decision as a wave of nausea overwhelmed him and he stumbled back to the couch.

His mom had left a pile of blankets for him and he weakly grabbed them, struggling to throw them over his thin and shivering frame.

Suddenly, he heard the lock turning. The door cracked open, and at first Steve thought it was his mother returning early. It wouldn't very much be a surprise, as she's done so before.

But instead, Bucky walked in, dressed quite casually. He slipped off his boots and shut the door, spotting Steve lying on the couch.

"Gods, you look terrible.." He knelt down beside the couch, noticing Steve's pale face.

Another cough escaped Steve's throat. He quickly grimaced, then winced. "..hurts.." He murmured.

Bucky moved some small strands of hair out of his friend's face. "I know..Your mom called. Wanted me to keep an eye on ya."

Steve clutched the blankets to his neck, still feeling his body shivering. "You r-really didn't have t-to, Buck.."

Bucky stood up and shrugged. "I didn't have anything else to do. And besides, nothin's more important than watchin' over my sick best friend."

Steve didn't reply. He rolled himself onto his back, staring up at the white ceiling.

"You okay?" Bucky lowered himself back down beside Steve, watching his best friend with increasing concern.

Although Steve didn't verbally reply, he nodded his head and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

Bucky ruffled his hair and stood up. He walked into the kitchen and filled a glass with some water. He carried it and set it on a small table next to where Steve was laying. "Here." He helped his friend sit up to drink.

"Thanks.." Steve rasped. Another quick cough escaped him before he put the cup to his lips, swallowing the cool liquid. It was quite a comfort to his aching throat.

Bucky nodded, then placed the back of his hand on Steve's forehead. It was a bit warm, but nothing too alarming.

"You should get some sleep, Steve," Bucky said. "You deserve it. You're going through some hell right now, and I'm sure it'll help."

Steve nodded slowly. He turned his face back up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. A few coughs delayed the peaceful realm of sleep, but it wasn't long before he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

Bucky smiled, placing a soft kiss on Steve's forehead before he decided to get some rest as well.

Steve woke up with a startled yell. He jolted upright, sweat beading his forehead and gasping painfully. It triggered a violent coughing fit, which he thankfully recovered from.

Bucky quickly walked into the room. "Holy cow. Someone didn't sleep good," He lowered himself next to Steve, cradling his head against his chest.

"Hey...Hey, you okay?"

Steve swallowed and shook his head.

_Well, at least he's being honest._

Bucky ran his hands through his hair, muttering constant reassurances to his friend. "It's alright. Nightmares suck, I know."

His friend only nodded, his bony hands gripping at Bucky's shirt desperately.

Eventually, Steve leaned against his side. His panicked, wheezing breaths eventually subsided.

"It'll be okay, bud," Bucky rubbed Steve's arm in reassurance.

Steve swallowed and nodded once again. He turned and buried his head into Bucky's chest, his eyes drifting shut.

Soon, Bucky noticed Steve's breathing slow, and then settle to a normal rate. He gently laid his friend back down on the couch. He quickly stood up, and brought a mattress into the room to lay down close to Steve, so that he was able to keep an eye on him.

He heard Steve mumble something close to a, "'night Buck.."

"Goodnight, Steve."


	9. Break-In

Steve sat upright on the couch. He glanced toward the door, unable to help the nervousness and the excitement that climbed up his spine.

Bucky was supposed to be back from England here in a couple minutes. Steve was excited to see him again, but as he wrapped some blankets around his thin frame, he began to question whether or not his friend would be okay.

He didn't know how long he sat there for, but it seemed like hours before the door knob finally turned. But once it opened, he realized, with growing terror, that it wasn't Bucky.

The man had a hood drooped over his face, hiding his facial features. Steve noticed the holster at his side, which held a small, but sharp knife.

He swallowed, knowing the man was looking at him. Unfortunately, the apartment wasn't big, so there was nowhere else for Steve to run off too. The man stalked toward him, pulling the newly-looking knife from its holster. He didn't say a word as he neared the defenseless, thin boy in front of him.

"W-Who are y-you?" Steve stuttered, pushing himself flat against the back of the couch. He tried to get further, but the couch wouldn't allow it.

_Damn it.._

His breathing became a panicked wheeze. A few coughs escaped as he waited for the man to answer. But he didn't.

The man towered above him, the knife pointed squarely at Steve's chest.

Suddenly, the door opened again, and Steve heard an angry, yet familiar shout.

"Hey!"

The man turned, just enough for Bucky to see Steve pushed as far as he could possibly go against the couch. He also didn't fail to notice the knife that the man was clearly intending on murdering his friend with.

"Pick on someone your own size," He snarled the familiar line.

The man spun back around to face Steve and went for the kill. Luckily, Bucky was faster. He grabbed the man's arm and yanked him backward, throwing an even punch into the man's stomach.

He stumbled backward, yet his hood managed to remain over his face, hiding his identity. The knife was held out protectively in front of him.

Bucky moved to stand between his friend and the stranger. Unfortunately, he didn't have any weapons on him, but he sure as hell knew how to fight. He stood his ground, staring at the man where he figured his eyes would be. His expression turned into one that clearly said, "Don't you dare lay a hand on my friend."

Though his face was mostly hidden, Steve could just barely noticed the shadowed grin form on the man's face.

He charged toward Bucky, and they both fought. Steve, however, tried to look for a quick exit, but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. Anywhere he could escape, the man could easily get to within a few seconds.

Bucky's hand met the man's face and he quickly pinned him against the wall, hand on his throat. It wasn't suffocating, but he reckoned it was threatening enough.

"What do you want with him?" He asked harshly, tightening his grip ever so slightly on the man's throat. When the man didn't respond, he tightened his grip once again. Much to his irritation, the man still refused to respond.

It took him a moment to realize the man wasn't focused on him.

He never saw the knife coming, only felt when the screaming pain radiated through his entire body, the source having been his stomach.

The man then kicked him to the ground and ran out the door, disappearing into the darkness without a trace.

Bucky groaned. His hand slammed down on the bleeding wound as he used his other hand to drag himself up to his feet.

_Steve._

His eyes instantly darted to the couch, where Steve sat unharmed, but was staring at him in utmost terror.

"Steve-" He started, but he was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of nausea and fell to his knees. Steve had quickly jumped off the couch and ran to his friend's side, terrified tears flowing freely down his face.

"Bucky!" He dropped to his knees, staring down at the dark red blood that stained the flooring. His eyes then drifted up to his friend's face.

Bucky grunted, maneuvering himself to face Steve. It sent another wave of both pain and nausea through his body, but he pushed it aside. It wasn't important.

Steve was staring at him, having clearly been crying, and still is. His free hand reaches out shakily, grabbing his friend's shoulders and pulling him in for a hug, clearly knowing how much this would likely traumatize him.

"Hey, pal, It's okay.." His stomach let out another scream of pain. Though, he only allowed a small wince to show.

Steve simply shook his head and pulled away slightly. His small and bony hand rested on top of Bucky's, which was laid on his wound.

"Steve," Bucky sighed. He gently pushed Steve aside, his free and non-bloodied hand slamming against the wall painfully. A small groan escaped his lips as he got to his feet, which were too unstable for his liking.

He still had his uniform on, which unfortunately was now covered in blood.

"Come on.." Bucky muttered, struggling toward the door. He had to get to a hospital...prove to Steve that he was okay..

Unfortunately his feet didn't have the same idea. He collapsed onto his side just a few feet from the door.

Black dots swarmed his vision, but he quickly fought it off. He blinked a few times.

"Steve.." He breathed. Being honest, he was exhausted. His hand that had been putting pressure on the wound had fell uselessly to his side, allowing blood to start pooling around him. The wound was serious, as the blade had dug in pretty deep.

Steve shook him, realizing that his friend was close to unconsciousness. "Buck- Bucky stay with me..Please-Please stay with me.."

Bucky let out a breathless laugh. "Ain't goin' anywhere...buddy." His eyelids drooped, but he blinked repeatedly to keep himself awake, knowing that he'd panic Steve beyond imaginable if he slipped into unconsciousness and then died.

_God, he couldn't let that happen._

His hand stretched agonizingly slowly across the ground. His fingers wrapped around Steve's wrist.

"Come on, Buck...You gotta get up," Bucky could only watch and listen to his heart shatter as his friend tried desperately, to lift his dead weight. Bucky grunted, trying with extreme difficulty, to get himself up as well. They both knew that if he stayed here, he'd die.

Steve suddenly stopped.

At first, Bucky was confused, but it only lasted until he realized that Steve was crying. His head was lowered, his hair blocking some of his face.

"Hey, pal," Bucky muttered, his bloodied hand weakly reaching up to brush against his friend's arm. "Look at me. Steve."

Steve reluctantly looked up, staring at his friend's surprisingly calm expression.

"It's okay. I promise. And ya know I don't break promises often."

At that, Steve gave a wobbly smile.

And everything _did_ end up being okay.


	10. Hurt

Steve slammed into the ground hard. Bucky had landed on one of the platforms just a few feet above him.

As he forced himself to his feet, he noticed Iron Man beginning to emerge from the other side of the incline. He stood there for a moment, just staring at him. Steve couldn't tell what Tony's face looked like behind the mask, but he could pretty accurately guess.

"This isn't going to change what happened," He said breathlessly. It was the truth, though. Killing his friend over him having not been in control when he killed Maria and Howard wouldn't bring them back.

"I don't care," Tony replied harshly. "He killed my mom."

With that, the remaining in-tact booster on his boot flared and he flew toward him. Steve's fist collided with the metal armor as Iron Man landed in front of him.

Multiple punches were thrown, some more aggressive than others. Steve had managed to get a hold around the metal helmet's neck, trying to pry it off. Unfortunately, Tony lifted off the ground again and caused Steve to be thrown onto it. Once standing over him, Iron Man's fist rained down, but Steve quickly rolled out of the way.

Bucky, still trying to recover from the painful fall, glanced over at the shield laying next to him. He grabbed it, forced himself to his feet, and jumped. The shield slammed into Iron Man's back, distracting him. The shield was quickly tossed to Steve, who grabbed it and continued to pummel it against Tony's armor.

They tossed it back and forth between themselves. Though, none of them wanted to actually kill Tony, as aggressive their attacks may be. They just needed to deactivate his suit.

At this point, Iron Man was on his knees, his projectiles missing repeatedly as he was often thrown off-aim by the two, nearly 100 year old men.

Finally, he found a breakthrough. Steve was blasted into the wall as Tony regained his footing. The sudden change of demeanor in Bucky's eyes didn't go unnoticed. He knew that both men cared strongly about each other.

He found himself being repeatedly punched by Bucky's metal arm. Tony had managed multiple strikes into the man's head, but that didn't keep him from pinning Tony against the wall, metal arm digging into his armor's arc reactor.

Bucky yelled, which nearly just as well turned into screams.

Iron Man's chest lit up, and the metal arm was blasted clean off as Bucky tumbled to the ground, his face a bloodied mess.

Steve instantly noticed this and got up with a rush of adrenaline just as Iron Man knocked his friend unconscious with a single blast. His attacks were full of anger and hatred.

Tony's beam and Steve's shield came into contact, erupting into an array of orange hues. It seemed like a spectacular sight if it wasn't for the violent nature.

Steve threw his fist back and slammed it into Tony's helmet repeatedly.

"Analyze his fight pattern," Tony rushed to say to the installed artificial intelligence, Friday, in his suit. The female voice quickly responded. "Scanning!"

After a few moments, the relieving sound of the, "Countermeasures ready," reached Tony's ears. He quickly caught Steve's shield, which caught him off-guard, clearly, by the surprised look on his face.

Tony grinned, though it wasn't visible under the mask. "Let's kick his ass."

The shield flew from Steve's grip. Tony knelt down, a beam colliding with Steve's chest and sending him backward, landing next to Bucky's unconscious form. He quickly regained his footing though, but Iron Man flew back over, his fist slamming into Steve's face multiple times. Another bunch and a blast to the stomach sent the super-soldier to the floor on his hands and knees.

A weak groan escaped Bucky's lips. His eyes didn't open, but his head turned slowly turned the sound of Steve's pained gasp.

Steve looked up at Tony, who stood over and looked down at him.

"He's my friend," He breathed, his lungs burning with the effort as he realized his wounds were much worse than he had realized.

"So was I," Tony responded. His fist collided with Steve's face and he fell onto his hands and knees, coughing. It sparked another, slow response from Bucky.

Steve groaned and crawled toward Bucky, who finally had begun to stir. Unfortunately, his aching legs gave out, and he collapsed on top of his friend. He took in ragged breaths as he struggled to push himself up.

Bucky's arm lifted from the ground and rested on top of Steve's back. Meanwhile, his gaze drifted up to the armored man towering over them, blaster aimed at Bucky.

"Don't hurt him," Bucky muttered breathlessly, his remaining hand tightening on his friend's back.

Tony seemed to back off slightly. He seemed to realize how miserable both would be without each other, but Bucky killed his parents..

Yet, Bucky did have his brain pretty much thrown into a blender. HYDRA was the trigger, Bucky was just the weapon, as he's heart many times.

So he stood there for a few minutes, watching as Bucky tried his best, with one arm, the one that Tony himself had blown off, to comfort Steve, who was still laying across Bucky's chest.

"You good, Buck..?" Steve rasped from where he was incapable of gathering the strength to get up from his friend's chest.

"I'm fine, Steve.." came Bucky's worn out reply. "You look like hell.." A breathless laugh escaped him, and Tony noticed the faint smile tug at his lips.

Steve muttered something inaudible as Bucky's hand lifted from his back and then made its way under to Steve's chest, trying to help push him up.

Fortunately, it seemed to work. Steve managed to get into a sitting position, his hand clutching his chest, which was struck repeatedly with Tony's beam.

Bucky followed suit, glancing at his friend worriedly as he struggled to get back to his feet, even more so than he had just a few minutes ago. But he managed.

Bucky gripped Steve's hand with his remaining one, getting to his feet.

They both stared toward Tony, who seemed to finally motion for them to go. He didn't apologize, not yet. This wasn't the time..

Steve and Bucky both made their way out of the bunker and into the snow outside. Steve's grip on his chest tightened, and it rose and fall with heaving breaths. A few coughs escaped him, and suddenly blood appeared from his mouth, some dripping and staining the snow a horrible red.

Bucky lifted his head. "Steve?"

His friend swallowed and took a quick glance toward him as they stepped onto the ramp of the quin-jet. But Steve collapsed before they even got inside. Both of his hands were clawing at his slightly exposed chest. Pieces of his suit were burnt away from the blasts. It was heavily bruised and bleeding.

Bucky knelt down and used his remaining strength to grab Steve's arm, literally dragging him up the ramp and into the quin-jet, where Bucky collapsed as well.

"Y-You're hurt…" Bucky muttered, moving closer to Steve and gently brushing a few fingers across his chest, earning a wince. "Sorry.."

Steve sighed and laid back. " 's okay..just sore.."

Bucky, though not fooled, nodded. They both managed to get up, and despite their conditions, flew their way back home, where both were treated for injuries. Steve's being more severe.


	11. Brotherly Love

Steve walked into the worn-down Brooklyn apartment, which used to belong to his mother. Of course, since her passing, he had been living in it.

His face was covered with dried blood and tear stains. No doubt his exposed ribs were likely bruised as well from the fall he had taken.

The lock clicked, and he gripped the handle, opening the door. He closed it behind him, walking over and sinking onto the couch, unable to help staring at the ground. Usually, this would be the time Bucky would comfort him, tell him that he could come and stay with him.

But not this time.

And he wouldn't be...not anymore. Not ever again.

Those kind eyes that he's always so used to seeing..Gone forever. At least, he's sure of it. There's no way Bucky would have survived a fall like that. That bridge was pretty high.

He lifted his head and stared at the blank walls. The flashback of what had happened just hours earlier racing through his head.

_Steve rubbed his head and stood up. Bucky had shown up, throwing one of the men off of him. Steve had been attacked while crossing an uncomfortably high bridge. It was about 3 stories high for the looks of it._

_More men approached and ganged up on the soldier, but having been trained in combat as well, Bucky took multiple down in ease, as if they were mere punching bags._

_Steve swallowed hard and backed away, only to bump into another man._

"_You ain't goin' anywhere," He snarled, grabbing Steve's wrist painfully tightly and punching him in the face. He screamed out in pain, instantly reaching for his bloodied nose once he was released._

_Bucky kicked one more man to the ground and spun around. His fist drew back and slammed into the perpetrator's face. His hand instantly reached down and grabbed Steve's, pulling him to his feet. "Are you alright?"_

_Steve wiped some blood off of his face with trembling hands and nodded._

"_Good," Bucky replied, turning and watching the 5 men return to their feet. One of them pulled out a knife, charging straight at Steve with it, but Bucky subconsciously got in the way and twisted the man's arm, earning a pained scream. He then kicked him to the ground._

"_You punks better stay down, 'less you wanna get beat up some more," Bucky warned._

_The men looked at each other and laughed. One of them reached out quickly, yanking Steve toward them. Bucky barely had time to react before Steve went flying over the side of the bridge. He screamed out his name in fright, and just managed to grab Steve's bony arm._

"_God, Steve.." Bucky muttered, grunting as he pulled Steve back onto the safe side of the bridge. A knife almost struck Steve in the head, but Bucky's arm took the hit instead._

_Grimacing, he got to his feet, but one of the strangely-dressed men took out a weapon. It definitely didn't look like any gun Steve knew of._

_He aimed it toward the rail behind him and fired. With great horror, Steve witnessed the railing fly off the side of the bridge, soon disappearing from view._

_The next thing that happened, Steve would never forget. It would traumatize him for, quite possibly, the rest of his miserable existence. One of the men caught Bucky off-guard with a kick to the chest. It sent his friend stumbling backward, until he lost his footing and also tumbled from the bridge, like Steve almost did._

_Fortunately, Steve also managed to catch him, but his grip wouldn't last for more than a minute. Bucky was staring up at him, his expression half terrified and half relieved that Steve wasn't badly harmed._

"_Bucky!" Steve screamed._

_He turned his head for a moment, only to see the men fleeing, but he couldn't go after them. Not when Bucky was about to fall._

"_Steve!" Bucky strained his free hand up to grab the bridge, but it was too far away. The reality of the situation struck him hard._

"_Steve," Bucky repeated, this time softer. His hand managed to grip Steve's, but it still wouldn't be enough. If he fell, he'd pull Steve down with him, and he couldn't allow that to happen. His life just wasn't worth it, despite Steve's desperate protests that it was. "It's okay.."_

_Steve's eyes widened in fear. "No- No it's not! Come on, please- You gotta get back up here-" His voice splintered. "You have to.."_

_Bucky grunted, already feeling Steve's grip failing. "I'm sorry.." Bucky muttered miserably, already knowing how much this was going to devastate Steve._

_Steve's arm was straining to the point he actually thought it was going to be ripped off. He had to let go. He didn't want to, he couldn't.._

_But his hand lost it's grip, and so did Bucky's._

_They both screamed._

Now, about 5 years later, Steve's height barely changed. He got a few inches taller, but he was still vulnerable to most illnesses. He's also been extremely lonely...He hasn't made any friends, despite seeing some men around his age running about outside.

In all honesty, he's surprised he hasn't killed himself yet.

Life is impossible without Bucky..

He's been beaten up multiple times, earning him a bloodied and split lip or a fractured bone. The lack of food was also hard to get by. He finally decided to head outside.

Steve opened the door into the warm, summer breeze. This temperature he could tolerate.

He stumbled into the streets, looking around at all of the other people casually wandering around happily, as if his best friend hadn't just fell off a bridge 3 years ago. Of course, he didn't expect anyone to remember, or even pay any attention..

But Bucky's been gone for 5 years. Steve could barely survive without him. He's had to battle pneumonia and multiple other illnesses, along with his asthma, completely alone. He's never felt so utterly helpless in his entire life.

Despite the horrible nostalgia, Steve made his way over to the newly constructed bridge that Bucky had so inevitably fallen from. No body was ever found, though.

He stared over the much taller railing. _Why wasn't it this tall then? _

His knees failed him, and he couldn't help but rest his hand against the cool rails, lowering his head and crying. Of course, he's visited his friend's empty grave often. Pretty much every day, unless he was sick. But he still misses him so much.

So god damn much.

He got to his feet to leave, but a sudden wave of nausea overwhelmed him and he felt a sudden chill overtake his body as he collapsed to the ground. He was faintly aware of a panicked voice calling for him, though he couldn't pick out the familiarity, because he was taken by unconsciousness a moment later.

When he came to, it was bright. Too bright for his liking. He blinked open his eyes and was met with the white walls around him. One word instantly popped into his mind.

_Hospital._

The bed wasn't as much better than his own at the apartment, but it was slightly softer. His blurred vision seemed to finally come into focus not much later, though. Which was a huge relief as he could finally see.

He felt an eerily familiar, soft hand touch his shoulder and turned to see who it was. At first, he was confused on to who would visit him and why? The person who would do practically anything for him died 5 years ago.

Who he saw made his heart stop. The man's face was bruised and scarred and his left arm was in a sling, but he was still recognizable. Steve swore it was just a ghost. But he knew that, by the touch, he was real. And that this world was real, and that-

He swallowed and felt a few tears fall from his face and a slight panicked, but mostly miserable sob, escaped his throat.

"B-Bucky?"

He felt his body begin to shake and felt himself be pulled into a comforting hug. The sobs tore free of his body, and he completely, emotionally collapsed right then and there.

"Hey, pal. It's okay," Bucky's right hand rubbed comforting circles around his back. "I'm here. And by the way, I'm real."

Steve took in a gasping breath and pulled back, his eyes darting to pretty much every detail on the man's face, as to confirm it really was his friend. "Y-You- n-no, you- I saw you- what?" He stuttered, and soon his breathing rate picked up and both of his hands were clutching his head.

"Steve! Hey-Hey, calm down. I'll explain, but you gotta calm down for me first," Bucky replied. Steve seemed reluctant at first, but after a few minutes, he collapsed against his friend's side, breathing slowly evening out.

"How did you-" Steve choked, gripping his best friend's shirt tightly, his knuckles whitening. "I thought you died.." He whispered.

"Well, I almost did.." Bucky sighed. He rested his head on Steve's shoulder as he spoke. "Some people found me though. Took me about 3 years to recover. Took 2 tryin' to find you."

He felt Steve shudder, causing Bucky to grab the blanket from the bed and wrap it around his shivering friend.

"But I'm here, now...I'm here, you're here..That's all that matters," Bucky continued. "We still have each other, and always will."

Steve swallowed roughly and nodded. "I'm happy you're still alive.." he whispered.

Bucky smiled and hugged his friend closer, being careful of his injured arm as he did so. He leaned his forehead against his friends. "Me too.."


	12. I Just Got You Back

The Winter Soldier sat in the chair at the HYDRA base, still as a statue. He stared off, distracted by a sudden return of some memories as staff worked to repair his metal arm.

He saw flashes of scenery, including the Alps, where he had fallen from the train.

"_Bucky! Grab my hand!"_

_He reached out, straining._

"_No!"_

_He fell, screaming._

The Asset twitched, but it was barely noticed by anyone else.

"_Sergeant Barnes."_

The scene switched again.

_His left arm was gone. Severed by the fall. He was being dragged through the snow, a trail of blood behind left behind by the remaining stump of his left arm._

Then, a different location entirely.

_They cut a blade of some sort into the remnants of his left arm._

"_You are to be the new fist of HYDRA."_

_He lifted up both of his hands, clenching the newly acquired metal one. An emotion was felt._

_Fear._

_His metal hand wrapped around one of the scientists' neck, but he was quickly knocked out._

The Asset- Or Bucky? He wasn't sure….lunged forward, flinging the HYDRA agent working on his arm into the far wall. He soon found that multiple guns were aimed at him, but the one thought that repeatedly entered his head was the blonde man on the bridge. He recognized him..

If he was in his memories, he had to be important.

Then, Pierce walked in, followed by Rumlow and more agents.

"Mission report," Pierce demanded.

The Winter Soldier was still, as if not even hearing a syllable spoken. Which was true, in a way. He was being overwhelmed by memories. If that's what they were..

"Mission report," Pierce said again, this time with more volume.

Once again, the Winter Soldier remained silent. He didn't even move a muscle, let alone blink.

That earned him a harsh slap to the face by his handler. Though, he didn't fight back. He knew that if he did, there would be consequences. Instead, his curiosity got the better of him.

"The man on the bridge…" He started, looking up at Pierce.

"Who was he?"

Alexander seemed to look a bit...irritated? Surprised? Angry? He couldn't tell..The Asset himself; if that's who he truly was, wasn't supposed to show emotions.

"You met him earlier this week on a previous assignment," He replied.

The Asset cursed inside his head to himself. He wanted an actual name, not just- but he knew he had to cooperate, as much as he was hesitant to. This isn't who he was, which he seemed to slowly be piecing together based on the memories.

"I knew him," He muttered.

An irritated sigh was heard from Pierce as he sat himself down on a bench in front of the Asset.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind," He began. The a- Bucky, knew what was coming. He's been lectured like this many times before. He's always fought back..

Though, despite his multiple glances at his handler, he was mostly tuning him out, focusing more on remembering the man's name.

The last part he heard from Pierce was, "-and Hydra can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

Bucky swallowed and looked up. "But I knew him.." His lips formed a tight line in frustration. He was frustrated that he couldn't remember the man's name, and that Pierce wouldn't just come out and tell him.

Or maybe Pierce doesn't want him to know…

Pierce stood back up, clearly knowing that the Asset may not see reason. "Prep him."

A man spoke up, and god, Bucky wished he hadn't, because he knew what Pierce was about to say. "Sir, he's been out of cryofreeze too long."

Bucky's expression turned into one of a kicked puppy. And for once, he allowed himself to feel emotions. It was complicated, but he knew he felt sadness and anger. But he couldn't allow himself to fight back..because they always ended up-

"Then wipe him, and start over."

He knew it was coming. And he was terrified.

As soon as he was pushed back into the chair, there was a sudden commotion, and everyone's attention was turned to the other side of the cell-like door. Multiple men screamed, and there was a loud crash, then a clang of a metal of some sort colliding with something else.

Bucky was relieved somewhat, because their attention wasn't immediately fixed on wiping him.

"What's happening?" Pierce demanded.

A HYDRA agent suddenly appeared. "Sir, it appears that Captain Am-" a red, white and blue vibranium shield collided with the man's head, rendering him unconscious.

Bucky's eyes widened just slightly. The shield was familiar..and the name- Captain America..

It seemed to spark something in his mind. Not much, though.

Suddenly, the rest of the men in the room opened the door and ran out, including Pierce. It was followed by yelling and the sound of bodies slamming into the ground. That or the wall. A few guns went off as well, followed by more screams.

Bucky was debating whether or not he should get up. But he decided to. He needed to figure out who this man was. Though, one thing he knew was that Captain America was the blonde man he had seen on the bridge. Perhaps he would be able to give him answers.

But suddenly, more HYDRA soldiers ran into the room, likely to keep Bucky from possibly being taken. Pierce followed in as well, demanding that the door be closed. Before that could happen however, the familiar blonde man Bucky had seen earlier came running in, causing multiple agents to shoot and attack him.

Bucky suddenly felt worry toward the man as more agents advanced on him, but some receded as he noticed how easily he took them down.

Rumlow suddenly smiled, walking over to the machine where Bucky was sat. He suddenly felt fear swallow him and noticed the blonde man look his way, worry etched across his features.

Pierce grinned, and the other agents stood back.

Restraints suddenly clamped his legs, and both of Bucky's arms down. He was forced backward as the machine roared to life, but the two plates weren't moving yet. The anxiety he felt seemed to increase dramatically.

Though, he noticed Pierce and Rumlow's hateful gaze at the man.

"You better watch your step, _Rogers,_" Rumlow snarled. "Or your friend here won't remember a damn thing."

Bucky blinked. He recognized that name. Rogers.

That fortunately triggered more memories. Most were in the 1930s in Brooklyn. And after lots of flashbacks of the past, which was now becoming more clearer, a name finally popped into one of them.

_Steve Rogers._

_Steve._

Steve.

Bucky snapped out of his trance and noticed Pierce glaring at him. He already seemed to catch on that he was remembering more now.

_Steve…_

_Steve's my best friend._

A sudden wave of horror washed over him as he came to the realization of what had happened to him, and what he has been doing, along with what he must have tried to do to Steve. HYDRA turned him into a weapon. This wasn't giving the world freedom, it was killing innocent people and causing pain and torture.

This was cruelty.

Steve was still staring at him, eyes widened as if he were afraid to do anything.

"Sir, he's starting to remember too much," one of the agents warned.

Bucky noticed relief flood over Steve's features at the mention of him remembering. And he felt a bit more relieved to see Steve smile, even just slightly.

"Wipe him!" Pierce demanded, and Bucky made eye-contact with Steve nervously as the metal plating came down.

"Steve!" He yelled.

Steve suddenly rushed over just as the machine began to electrify. He body-slammed Rumlow into the ground and punched Pierce in the face effortlessly. His fist came down on the controls, the machine slowing to a stop and shutting down.

He rushed over to Bucky to rip off the restraints when a gunshot went off. 2 more followed.

Steve gasped, a horrible choking noise escaping him. Bucky watched in complete horror as his best friend crumpled to the ground, blood beginning to pool around him.

"Steve!" Bucky practically screamed. More memories had flooded his mind, most being Steve beaten up and bloodied in an alley somewhere.

He struggled against the restraints, metal arm screeching to free itself.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Bucky pleaded, barely taking his eyes off of the bloodied man on the ground.

Pierce only laughed. He lifted Steve's chin, and Bucky noticed his friend's blue eyes staring defiantly at the enemy in front of him.

"I suggest you stop interfering."

"N-Never," Steve spat, blood flying from his mouth. A pained moan escaped him as he crumpled back onto the blood-soaked ground.

Another gunshot.

Steve gasped and coughed, his breaths barely anything more than a wheeze.

"Stop!" Bucky screamed. His metal arm clenched, and surprisingly, the restraint flew right off. Though, he didn't have time to marvel at his own strength, as agents were rushing to restrain him.

Rumlow got close, but his metal fist connected with his face and sent him flying. Bucky also ripped the restraint off of his other arm, followed by his legs.

He instantly jumped from the chair, grabbing Pierce by the neck and throwing him into more HYDRA agents. This continued for multiple minutes, until finally all of them, including Pierce, were deeply unconscious. He made sure of that.

Bucky spun around and sprinted over to Steve. There was so much blood..and when he noticed Steve wasn't moving, his heart dropped.

He crashed to his knees, breathing rate increasing dramatically.

"S-S-Steve.." He stuttered, lifting the fatally injured man into his lap. Steve's blue eyes weakly fluttered open, but were glazed over in extreme agony.

"B...u..ck.." He rasped, small amounts of blood spilling over his mouth. He coughed.

Bucky stared over all of the wounds. He couldn't put pressure on all of them..They were far apart from each other.

"O-Oh g-god..Steve- Steve please…" Tears spilled from his eyes, and a choked-out sob escaped him. "I-I just got you back..I-I just started r-remembering- p-please.."

Steve coughed again, this time a shudder being sent through his body. Bucky just pulled him closer, not wanting to let go of his best friend, whom he's forgotten about for the past, like 60-70 years.

"'s okay.." Steve's words were starting to slur. "'m glad you're back.."

Bucky just shook his head in denial. In denial that his best friend, whom he just remembered, was dying in his arms.

"Steve.." Bucky sobbed. He lowered his forehead so that it was touching Steve's. "D-Don't leave me..god-god don't leave me.."

Steve's body trembled again. He lifted his shaking hand and wrapped his bloodied fingers around Bucky's, who squeezed back tightly.

Another gasp escaped him, his eyes started to roll toward the back of the head, but was delayed by Bucky shaking him desperately. "Stay with m-me, pal..come on.." He pleaded. Steve muttered something inaudible under his breath, then spoke it louder.

"'s okay..you'll-" He swallowed and coughed, causing more blood to spill from both his wounds, and his mouth. He didn't finish his sentence, as his body weakened dramatically from the blood loss.

Bucky leaned his head down, placing a gentle kiss on his friend's head. Tears continued to flow freely down his face. He didn't even try to hide them.

Steve gasped painfully. His head lolled sideways, but Bucky put his hand underneath it. He lifted Steve up slightly and leaned him against his chest.

"N-No...n-no please.." Bucky pleaded over and over, praying that Steve would be okay, that he wouldn't die. But it wasn't going to happen.

Bucky gripped his best friend's opposite hand, rubbing his thumb over it.

Steve gave a bloodied smile and coughed again. His body jerked with the harsh motion.

Bucky could tell that Steve's breathing was slowing. He rested his forehead against Steve's and closed his eyes tightly, but that didn't stop the tears from flowing.

Steve went limp in his arms, and the broken man reluctantly looked up at his friend's lifeless face.

Gut-wrenching sobs escaped him after he gently closed his friend's eyelids. He cradled Steve's body against his chest, muttering useless, "please wake up, Steve...I-I can't get thr-through this w-without you.."

Finally, he had the courage to pick up his friend's limp body, running out of the building before any of the HYDRA agents woke up.

After that, he hid himself away and cried for days.


	13. Taken Out

Bucky could tell something was wrong when Steve didn't respond. They were currently attacking a HYDRA base, but he lost track of his friend through all the chaos.

Gunshots rang out from almost every direction and at some points, Bucky was worried that he'd be struck by one of them.

This was the last HYDRA base to take out. It was heard that Zola would be traveling through the Alps by train soon. And man, that scared him, because the Alps were FAR up. If anyone fell, there's no doubt they'd be dead in an instant.

He lifted his gun above the piece of debris he was hiding behind and fired at multiple HYDRA goons without mercy. If they kidnapped Steve, or worse- He swore that they'd die extremely painful deaths. No one hurts his friend.

He was confused though, as to why Steve wasn't responding. The last time he had seen him was when he was taking down some other goons with the vibranium shield.

"Steve?!" He shouted through the deafening explosions. Bucky easily expected no answer, because it would be nearly impossible to hear. So, he decided to get up and search for him on his own, while also taking out some more HYDRA agents somewhat mercilessly. He knew it was slightly cruel, but if they did_ anything_ to Steve.

Suddenly, he swore he spotted a familiar red, white, and blue suit in the distance. He ran toward it.

"Steve!" He yelled as he got closer, but as he did, he noticed that the man was limping; dragging himself even. His heart dropped.

The man had stumbled not once, but twice, but Bucky could make out his friend's unmistakable face. His mask was gone and his face was bruised and bloody. It reminded him of when he found him beat up in an alley in Brooklyn.

Steve finally turned and noticed his friend running toward him. A small smile appeared across his face as he walked as best he could to meet him.

Bucky instantaneously pulled Steve into a hug, before pulling back to inspect his injuries. "God, Steve. What did you get yourself into this time?"

Steve forced out a breathless laugh and shrugged. "The usual.." His breathing was unusually ragged, but then a gunshot went off. Steve drew in a sharp breath, a choked-up noise escaping his throat. And Bucky noticed; with growing terror, the blood beginning to spread along his friend's stomach and parts of his chest.

He instantly reached out and caught his best friend just as he crumpled to the ground. Chaos erupted all around them, the explosions drawing nearer.

"B-Bucky-" Steve gasped, grabbing his arm.

"I'm getting you out of here, punk," Bucky quickly responded, pretty much dragging Steve across the forest painfully. It took a few minutes until they were finally out of sight of the explosions and gun firing.

"'m hurt.." Steve murmured.

Bucky gave a harsh laugh. "Yea, I see that.." but he couldn't keep the worry etched out of his tone. _God damn him.._

Steve groaned, his head lolling to the side and coming into contact with Bucky's leg. From what he could tell, Steve had sustained multiple gunshot wounds, the most serious being the one in his upper-torso, which was the one he had just recently received.

He lifted Steve up and cradled his head against his chest. "You can rest, pal, but don't you dare die on me, or you'll regret it," Bucky showed a hint of a smile on his face. A painful smile, but a smile nonetheless.

Steve gave a bloodied smile and closed his eyes, his breathing somewhat leveling as his head fell against Bucky's chest.

Bucky gave a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his friend's hair.

When Steve came to, he was being carried by multiple people. But then he blacked out again almost instantly.

The second time he came to, he noticed they were back at base, and he was in some sort of medical tent. He felt slightly better, and noticed Bucky half-asleep next to him.

"Buck," He rasped, catching the other man by surprise. Bucky turned and stared at Steve in surprise.

"How are ya feeling?" He asked.

Steve shrugged. "Better than before..feel like I'm gonna be sore for days.."

Bucky laughed and shook his head. "Punk."

Steve huffed. "Jerk.."


	14. Helicarrier

Steve ran inside the helicarrier. He couldn't let millions of innocent people die at the hands of HYDRA.

The card was gripped tightly in his hand as he made his way to the control area. Unfortunately though, the Winter Sold- No, _Bucky, _was already there. He stood, blocking his path and staring at him, making no move to attack.

His face was unreadable. No emotions were expressed as they stood and stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Innocent people are gonna die, Buck.." Steve said. "I can't let that happen.."

The Winter Soldier didn't respond. He only stood there and stared, his gaze never retreating from the man in front of him.

After a few moments of silence, Steve spoke up again, clearly knowing that the Winter Soldier likely wouldn't make a move until he did. "Please don't make me do this.."

At first, he swore he saw Bucky's expression soften just the slightest. Another few moments of silence followed, until Steve lunged at him. Bucky instantly threw out a pistol and fired. It skimmed Steve's shoulder.

They fought until the card went flying from Steve's grip, landing on a platform below them. The Winter Soldier threw both of them over the edge and landed on it. He unsheathed a knife and then cautiously walked toward Steve, as not to slip and fall.

They both landed on the glass below them. Bucky had slammed a knife into Steve's shoulder, who repeatedly hit him with his head until he lost his grip.

He stumbled backward against a cool piece of metal, ripping the blade from his shoulder and throwing it onto the ground just as Bucky grabbed the card in his hand.

Steve ran over and grabbed him, reluctantly lifting him up by the neck, which earned a cat-like sound to escape from his friend. Shortly after, he body slammed him onto the ground.

"Drop it!" He demanded. When Bucky didn't let go, he twisted his arm, earning an agonized cry from Bucky. Steve felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't want to hurt Bucky, but millions of people were going to die if he didn't do something.

Steve then threw both of them onto the ground, putting Bucky into a choke-hold and forcing his metal arm onto the ground, Steve's leg securing it in place.

Bucky reached desperately to free himself from Steve's iron grip. His legs kicked frantically, but eventually, he went limp and the card tumbled from his grip.

Steve pushed Bucky off him, grabbed the card, and climbed back up platform by platform to reach the top. Unfortunately, Bucky's unconsciousness didn't last long, and a bullet made contact with Steve's leg.

He gasped and fell, placing a hand over the wound. That didn't delay him much, though, as he quickly got back to his feet and pulled himself up toward the railing. Another gunshot just barely missed him, and he threw himself over the rail and onto the ground.

The radio sparked to life. "30 seconds, Cap!" Maria Hill's voice echoed through it.

Time was running short. Ignoring all of the agony from the multiple gunshot wounds, he stumbled over to where all of the other lined up cards were. "Stand by," He groaned.

Bucky aimed the gun toward Steve, a creepy smile forming on his face. He pulled the trigger, and he heard Steve's agonized gasp and saw him collapse to the ground. But as soon as he shot the man, he received a sudden headache. A few memories returned to him, and all of a sudden this whole fight felt extremely wrong. But he'd be punished for remembering- He'd be wiped again.

He seemed to ignore that, and for once, Bucky Barnes won over the fight for control. He climbed up toward Steve, who was pushing himself to his feet and just managed to slam the card into its slot. Millions of lives were saved then.

Hill's voice came through the radio again. "Alright, Steve. Get out of there."

As Bucky was climbing up to help his friend, he noticed the helicarrier's weapons aiming at each other. They were gonna be shot down.

Steve struggled to move, only groaning with the agonized pain as he fell again.

"Fire," Steve muttered weakly into the radio.

"But Steve-" Hill protested.

"Do it!" Steve demanded. "Do it now!"

Bucky had overheard the short conversation, and had never heard Steve so desperate before, but now that he had won over his programming, he understood what was at stake.

As soon as he reached the top, an explosion rocked the helicarrier and sent Steve stumbling into the railing with a yell. Bucky got a good glimpse of the man's wounds. _Dear god, I really screwed him up this time.._

Their helicarrier was the only one left airborne, but it wouldn't be for long.

"Steve!" He yelled out, more memories starting to flood back as he spoke his friend's name.

His friend turned towards him, his eyes widening in surprise. "Bucky?" He grunted and quickly fell against the railing again, struggling to stay upright.

Bucky's hand stretched out. He needed to get Steve out of here. "Come on!"

Steve stumbled forward and grabbed it, but soon another blast shook the carrier, debris falling from above them. It sent both of them flying over the rail though, landing roughly on the glass. Steve had painfully slammed the side of his face off of a large, metal support, earning a sickly yellow bruise on his cheek.

Bucky, however, was unfortunately trapped under a large metal beam. His metal arm proved useless as the metal weighed it down. Though, he did manage to turn his head, spotting Steve collapse to his hands and knees as he struggled to make his way over to him.

He grunted, failing miserably to push the huge weight off of him. The carrier shook violently again, and he saw Steve fall to the ground.

"Steve!" Bucky yelled, his expression had turned to fear.

The carrier collided with a building, ripping through it like paper. Steve had managed to grab a hold of the metal beam to keep himself from falling again, but his wounds were starting to get the best of him. Bucky winced at the sickly yellow bruise that had formed on his friend's face. It reminded him of Brooklyn, back when Steve was always getting himself into fights.

Finally, the super-soldier got a solid grip of the metal beam, using all the strength he could possibly muster to lift it, just enough, for Bucky to wiggle free. Instantly, Steve collapsed, but Bucky was on him in a second, lifting him to his feet and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"God, I'm sorry.." Bucky muttered, looking, once again, over Steve's wounds.

"'s okay, Buck.." Steve slurred. Bucky swallowed. That definitely wasn't a good sign, Steve was starting to get too weak. And they still had to get out of the carrier, which was now over the Potomac river.

Suddenly, the glass underneath them shattered, Bucky screaming out in surprise as both of them plunged toward the water below. He lost his grip on Steve.

He hit the water, hard, but stayed conscious. Pulling himself up to the surface, he glanced around for Steve, but saw no sight of him. He took in a deep breath and went under, spotting his friend slowly sinking to the bottom. His metal hand reached out and grabbed him by the straps, lifting him to the surface, where Bucky took in a gasp of relieving air.

Steve was clutched tightly to his chest. Bucky dragged him toward the shore, focusing more on keeping Steve above water than himself.

Finally, Bucky felt his feet touch the ground, and walked out of the water, dragging Steve behind him. He gently set Steve on the sand and fell to his knees next to him. His head lowered to rest against Steve's chest, and he felt the relieving, sluggish, but still there, heartbeat.

Bucky released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked back up and noticed water flowing from Steve's mouth, he gently rolled his friend onto his side, helping the water to free itself from his system.

"Steve..I'm so sorry..I-I was supposed to protect you..not-" Bucky's voice shook. His friend was unconscious, but he didn't care.

He rolled his friend onto his back and pulled him against him. Bucky's arms wrapped around Steve's limp body.

He remained like that for multiple minutes until he heard voices. A female voice, and a deeper male one. He glanced that direction and then back down at Steve.

It would devastate Steve to lose him again, but he couldn't stay here. He'd be endangering Steve if he did. And that wasn't acceptable. Plus, he still had a bunch of memories to get back. It's true that quite a bit returned, but he could still feel things missing.

So, he placed a gentle kiss to his friend's head and left a note for him before he laid him back against the sand, stood up, and vanished into the trees.

When Steve came to, he was in a hospital. He blinked repeatedly to get sense of his surroundings. Though, he quickly found Sam sitting in a chair to his right.

He smiled. "On your left.."

Sam looked at him, shook his head, and smiled. "Of course, that's the first thing you say. Thanks, man."

Steve smiled weakly and shifted slightly. He then remembered Bucky, his eyes widening. "Buck-" Sam quickly interrupted him though, handing him a small note. "He left, but he did leave you this."

Steve took it and looked down at the familiar writing.

_Dear Steve,_

_I'm sorry I left. Again. But I just don't feel like you'd be safe around me. And plus, I don't remember everything. And what HYDRA put inside me is still there, so that's another reason I couldn't stay. Don't think it's your fault, cause it ain't. Just know that I won't stay away forever. I couldn't anyway. I'll come back, but I just need a little time first. Ya know, to recover from everything that's happened and to get back to my senses. I'm sorry I hurt you. Hope you get back on your feet soon. Oh, and tell your friend I'm sorry too, for ripping off his wings and everything._

_Love ya punk, _

_ Bucky._

Steve smiled and turned to Sam. "You read this?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Waiting for you to read it first. Figured he'd want you to."

"Oh," Steve replied. "In that case, he wants me to tell you that he's sorry for ripping off your wings and hurling you off the edge of a helicarrier."

Sam laughed. "Well, I ain't dead. So I guess I can forgive him."

Steve smiled and started to laugh as well.

Bucky was safe, and that's all that mattered for the moment.


	15. Got You Back

Steve and Natasha quickly ran inside the building, only to be met by plenty of HYDRA agents. Steve swore silently to himself as both him and Nat looked at each other.

"What a surprise," Natasha muttered.

Steve gripped his shield and placed his helmet over his head, preparing for the inevitable battle. He spotted Rumlow in the mix of HYDRA agents.

"Rogers. What a surprise," Rumlow grinned, stepping forward. Steve only glared back in reply. "I would recommend you leave and not interfere, but I guess it won't end that way will it?"

Steve shook his head and glared defiantly. "You're right, Rumlow. It won't."

Natasha turned to look at Steve with an amused grin slowly spreading across her face. "Ready?"

Steve chuckled. "When am I never?" He whipped his shield out in front of him and launched Natasha forward. She instantly began to kick down and punch multiple HYDRA operatives, who quickly regained their footing when they were downed.

Rumlow turned to him, pulling out a large gun. It barely took a second before he began firing, but the vibranium shield blocked every projectile shot Steve's way.

While Steve was dealing with Rumlow, Natasha continued to spin-kick the HYDRA agents to the ground. Gunshots rang throughout the building, followed by yelling and pained screams.

Steve charged at Rumlow, dodging most of his attacks quite impressively. He was struck a couple times, but it barely delayed him. His foot connected with Rumlow's face and he heard an eerily satisfying crack, followed by blood beginning to flow from the man's nose. He scowled and punched Steve in the side of the face.

He spoke something inaudible through his comm channel that Steve couldn't make out. For now, he decided to ignore it.

Rumlow stood back up and smiled. "Backup is on the way."

Steve was caught, only slightly, off-guard by that. It wasn't all surprising, because most of the HYDRA agents were taken down by Natasha already. Those who remained ran off like the cowards they were. Nat flashed an amused smile his way and ran to help him. She jumped onto Rumlow's shoulders, repeatedly striking him in the head with her elbows.

He quickly spun around and threw her off. But luckily, Steve kicked and pinned him to the ground, shield at the man's throat. "That wasn't so easy, now was it?" Natasha stared at Rumlow from beside Steve, arms crossed.

Suddenly, a fist made contact with Steve's face, sending him flying backward. He landed on his feet and looked up, noticing a strange man dressed mostly in black and with shoulder-length hair throw Natasha into one of the metal support beams. She was knocked unconscious.

Steve noticed the man's metal arm as well, a red star painted on its shoulder. He strode toward him, taking out a gun and firing. Once again, Steve was forced to raise his shield in order to avoid being struck by the ray of bullets flying at him.

The man was wearing some sort of muzzle over his nose and mouth and had black paint around his eyes. Steve was somewhat creeped out by this.

Rumlow stood back and watched in amusement. Steve wanted to punch that smile right off the man's face.

He found himself being tackled to the ground. But suddenly, he knew this man as the Winter Soldier, the so-called ghost story. He lifted Steve up and threw him elsewhere with ease, taking out a small, yet sharp knife and walking quickly toward him.

Steve barely had time to react before the knife was slammed into his vibranium shield, which he managed to throw in front of him just in time.

He then became engaged in a fist battle. The metal arm had an iron grip on his shoulder as he was thrown and body slammed into the floor.

"Ouch," he muttered. He jumped back to his feet and leaned out of the way of an incoming punch. This continued for about 10 minutes, none of them breaking from the fight. The Soldier seemed extremely determined to kill him, which wasn't a surprise.

Steve was suddenly thrown backward, slamming, once again, into a metal beam. This time, he didn't have time to get up before the Winter Soldier grabbed his helmet and ripped it off his face.

**And froze.**

Steve was confused as to why the Winter Soldier had suddenly stopped when he took off his helmet. Unless he recognized him? But he didn't know him, so how could- What?

"Come on, Asset," Rumlow snarled from behind. "Finish him."

Steve was horribly surprised that the Winter Soldier _hesitated._ From what he's heard, the Winter Soldier rarely fails missions, and has usually always succeeded at killing his targets, or whoever he's fighting against without hesitation nor mercy.

The Soldier's visible, blue eyes had widened, his brows furrowing in what could only be confusion.

After about 2 more minutes, the Soldier had thrown Steve once again, continuing the fight. But this time, he didn't seem to be fighting as aggressively as before, which had Steve stumped. It's like he was trying _not _to hurt him, while at the same time trying to, which made no sense.

Steve managed to body-slam the Winter Soldier into the ground, grab him by the mask, and flip him over. He watched as the mask tumbled to the ground and out of the corner of his eye saw Natasha get up as well.

The Winter Soldier turned around and stared at Steve with barely any emotion.

Steve's breath hitched.

_No._

_This couldn't- _

_BUCKY?_

Steve's eyes had flown widely opened. Rumlow just watched both of them with a smile upon realizing what was happening.

"Steve!" Natasha shouted. Steve turned toward her, but then quickly looked back toward the Win- no, _Bucky._

_How the hell was he alive?_

_His friend had been turned into a deadly assassin-_

He realized, with surprise, that Bucky's eyes were studying him, his lips forming a tight line as if concentrating; remembering something, or at least trying to.

Steve's breathing rate suddenly increased dramatically. He began to show signs of an incoming panic attack. His heart was pounding against his rib-cage, as if trying to escape.

Bucky was still staring at him, this time there was a small hint of concern.

"How does it feel, Rogers?" Rumlow asked with a laugh. "To find out your friend, who you thought was dead for 70 years, became a very helpful asset to Hydra?" He got closer to the panicking Steve, his voice toning down to a whisper. "You don't know how he survived the fall do you? If you remember when you _rescued _him in Azzano that day..from what I've heard, he was experimented on."

Rumlow stood back and watched in amusement as Steve's breathing increased even more. He put his hands on the side of his head, feeling tears threaten to overwhelm him.

"D-Damn you.." His voice shook with emotions. Natasha was by his side in a second, rubbing his back. "Hey, it's okay."

Steve coughed a few times and looked back up. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. "Stop it.." He croaked. "Just- Just stop.."

Bucky's expression seemed to harden. He glared at Rumlow, and then at Steve.

Natasha turned to Steve. "Do you know him?" She glanced at Bucky, who was watching them closely. Steve nodded.

"Bucky.." He whispered harshly. "He-" He swallowed, but couldn't continue. Rumlow cut in.

"You know, if you only could have caught him. Instead, you let him fall," He snarled. "Your pal, your buddy, your _Bucky_."

Steve couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up!" He yelled, and even the Winter Soldier- or Bucky- was surprised at his tone of voice. "I tried! I know its my fault. If I could have at least searched for him..I- I can't-" His breathing was shaky, and soon he had slipped down to his knees in broken sobs. Natasha was down next to him, trying her best to do what she could to comfort.

Rumlow grinned and looked at Bucky. "Kill them, Asset."

The Winter Soldier stood there, unmoving. His gaze landed on Rumlow and hardened.

"Do it," Rumlow snarled, his hand reaching for the gun at his side.

Bucky looked toward Steve's shaking form. He allowed his expression to soften. Then, he turned and lunged at Rumlow, metal fist colliding with his face, rendering him unconscious almost instantly. He then grabbed him and threw him toward the far side of the building.

Natasha looked up in surprise. Steve, however, didn't even seem to notice.

Bucky cautiously walked toward them, his gaze landing on Steve, but at times flickering to Natasha, as if asking silent permission.

Natasha stared at him firmly, but nodded. He figured she would keep a close watch on him though, clearly knowing what he was capable of.

Bucky carefully knelt down in front of who he now remembered to be his best friend. Of course, the memories only came in small snippets, but he remembered enough about Steve to know that he wasn't okay right now.

He placed his flesh hand on Steve's shoulder and gently eased him into a hug, which seemed to completely surprise Natasha.

She was so used to the harsh and aggressive Winter Soldier, she didn't even know that this was possible. Of course, the only thing she knew was that the Winter Soldier was apparently Steve's lost childhood friend.

Steve's breathing finally settled and he looked up in confusion. His eyes widened when he finally realized it was Bucky who was hugging him. This triggered the tears to start flowing freely down his face as he instantly embraced his friend in return.

Natasha had to admit, the two looked adorable together. Even when one was a deadly assassin who killed over a dozen people.

When Steve's breathing rate started to pick up again, Bucky rubbed his back carefully with his metal hand, hoping that he wouldn't hurt Steve with it.

"B-Bucky.." Steve whispered miserably. His head rested on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky knew that was his name, but for some reason it was hard to accept. But seeing Steve in a panic attack had broke something in Bucky's mind, allowing memories to escape of when Steve was much younger and skinnier.

"Hey…" Bucky muttered softly. His flesh hand grabbed Steve's and squeezed. He felt an instantaneous squeeze in return. Through the memories that had returned, he knew that he had done this to help calm Steve down. It seemed to work this time, too.

Natasha remained silent, but smiled. This wasn't a deadly, murderous assassin. This was just a broken man who was tortured beyond imaginable and ripped from the life he once knew, only to be shoved into an entire new one.

It was almost like releasing a captive-born animal into the wild; completely helpless, alone, and confused, taken away from the only thing its known. She continued to watch the two childhood friends.

"I-is this r-real?" Steve asked, and the pain in his voice caused Bucky to just want to take away anything that could possibly do anything harmful to his friend.

Bucky let out a weak chuckle. "Of course this is real, you punk.."

Steve's grip tightened, as if afraid Bucky would disappear again if he let go. Despite him being a, pretty much, grown man at this point, the fact that he had some part of Bucky back made him feel like he was that 16 year old kid back in Brooklyn again.

"Jerk.." Steve muttered tearfully.


	16. A Near-Death Experience

Steve hurried around the corner, having heard some sort of commotion. But when he turned, the only thing he saw were a bunch of HYDRA agents staring at him. He noticed the Winter Soldier as well, who was standing by no other than Alexander Pierce.

"Great.." Steve huffed. Natasha soon caught up with him, having nearly the exact same look on her face as Steve. "What a surprise.." She spotted the Winter Soldier, and her expression tightened.

Alexander Pierce stepped forward. The Winter Soldier wasn't far behind, but kept his distance, watching the exchange.

"Steve Rogers. What a surprise," He smiled.

"Yea. I'd say the same to you," Natasha cut in, eyes narrowing. Pierce simply chuckled and shook his head. "Since you found out my...little secret, I suppose you, unfortunately, can't be kept alive any longer."

Steve huffed out a laugh, reaching for his shield. "Yea. Guess we can't." He stole a quick glance toward Natasha, who only grinned in amusement.

Suddenly, a barrage of bullets flew toward them. Steve threw up his shield and blocked both him and Natasha from being struck. As soon as they stopped, even for a moment, Natasha took off. She took down the HYDRA agents with ease as Pierce watched.

He glanced at the Winter Soldier, who was trying to decide if he should intervene. "Wait a moment, soldier."

Steve narrowed his eyes as he body-slammed a HYDRA agent onto the ground, kicking one in the stomach. One managed to land a punch on his face, but it didn't do much damage, if any.

Natasha was holding her own, taking out her own little group of agents within 10 seconds.

A HYDRA agent caught Steve off-guard and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into a wall and glaring at him menacingly. He choked, clawing at the hand.

The Winter Soldier watched, his glare somewhat hardening at the agent that had the man pinned up against the wall.

Steve kicked out his legs, doing a quick flip and then throwing the HYDRA agent into a nearby vehicle, only to be grabbed again by the Winter Soldier. He was thrown back into the wall, just managing to dodge a knife that came uncomfortably close to his face.

Natasha took down the remaining agents and rushed over to help him. "Steve!" She threw his shield.

He caught it and slammed it into the Soldier's side, finally allowing his grip to release for a moment, but it was enough for Steve to manage to engage in a fist fight.

The Winter Soldier struck a blow to his face, body-slamming him into the ground. Steve quickly regained his footing, however, and then managed to lock the Winter Soldier's metal arm for a few moments. He then flung him over his shoulder.

He watched as the Winter Soldier slid, his metal fingers digging into the ground. They released, and he stood back up and began walking toward him. He pulled a knife from the holster at his side and began to quicken his pace.

Steve jumped over the him when he approached, grabbing his shoulders and kicking him backward. He moved forward and threw multiple punches, grabbing the Winter Soldier's metal arm to restrain the knife.

Natasha moved in as well, grabbing the Soldier's other arm, but he easily threw her off and into another vehicle.

Steve quickly glanced over, his eyes wide in worry, but that distraction caused him to be thrown, quite roughly, into the wall, fist slamming into his face repeatedly before allowing him to drop to the ground. Black dots swarmed his vision, but he remained conscious.

He groaned, blinking up at the Winter Soldier, who was now standing over him. Bruises littered Steve's face, blood trailing from his nose.

The Winter Soldier yanked him back up to his feet, kicking him backward and slamming a fist into his abdomen. The knife he was holding came into contact with his shoulder, but Steve ripped it out and tossed it aside.

Natasha came from behind, throwing the Soldier over her with amazing strength. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

He stared back at her, but quickly began charging toward her and catching her off-guard with a sudden fist to the face. She was flung backward and rendered unconscious for, likely, quite a while.

Then, he turned back to Steve, grabbing him by the throat and continuing to punch him in the face, determined to kill.

Steve found himself pinned to the ground, sickly-covered bruises covering his face, his bloodied nose even worse.

"Finish him, Asset," Pierce demanded.

The Winter Soldier raised his metal fist for the killing blow. Steve was half-disoriented on the ground, staring up at the Soldier as if accepting his demise.

But the Soldier hesitated.

They both just stared at each other, the Winter Soldier's eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He suddenly ripped off the mask that covered his nose and mouth.

Steve's eyes blew open, despite his left being heavily bruised.

_Bucky?_

He was broke off from his thoughts by a coughing fit. Blood trickled down his mouth, knowing that his friend was so lost that he'd probably end up killing him.

"Asset, finish it," Pierce snarled.

Steve could see now that Bucky's lips were formed into a tight line.

"Just...finish it.." Steve breathed, wincing slightly with the pain that shot through his head. He drew in a sharp breath.

Bucky stared down at him, and Steve actually caught the sympathy in his gaze. His expression softened. "...Steve?"

Steve's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly winced again, as even that movement caused extreme pain.

Bucky's metal fist lowered. He offered his flesh hand to assist his friend in standing. Steve grabbed it, and Bucky pulled him up.

A gunshot went off. It struck Steve in the arm, causing him to stumble backward in surprise, clutching the bleeding wound. Both him and Bucky spun around to face Alexander Pierce. "If you won't kill him, then I will," he snarled.

Multiple gunshots went off, but this time Bucky forced Steve behind him. Most of the bullets struck Bucky, some of them in areas where the armor didn't reach. One of which, was serious.

Pierce fired again, this time at Bucky purposely, knowing the weak spots on the armor.

He drew in a sharp gasp, slowly looking downward at the blood dripping onto the ground. His legs failed him and he collapsed. Luckily, Steve was right behind him, quickly reaching out and catching him. "Bucky!"

Pierce just glared at them, half in disgust and half in amusement.

Bucky's breathing was shallow. His hands reached out and grabbed Steve's shirt as he was lifted off of the ground.

Pierce aimed the gun toward them again, but Steve quickly retreated behind a building, still clutching his best friend to his chest.

Despite the memories that took over him, Steve spotted a darkened alley and quickly ran into it. At the back, there was a stone wall, unable to be climbed. He gently laid Bucky on the ground, pressing his hands on the more serious wounds. "Oh god.." He muttered. At this point, he was terrified that he'd lose Bucky for real, just after he had gotten him back.

Bucky's eyes slowly opened. They landed on Steve's bruised face.

"Steve," He breathed, clearly exhausted. "'m sorry.."

Steve shook his head. "No. Don't be. None of this is your fault, you hear me? None of it."

Bucky flashed a small smile, but then winced from the pain radiating through his body. "You're okay..?"

The man nodded. "I'm fine, Buck. Don't worry about me."

Bucky let out a breathless laugh. "'m always worryin' about you.." Steve smiled slightly, helping him into a sitting position. Bucky almost instantly leaned against Steve, his ragged breathing steadying somewhat as he reached out and grabbed his friend's arm with his flesh hand.

"You didn't have to do that, you know.." Steve muttered sadly, glancing wearily at his injured friend.

Bucky gave a weak shrug, wincing and then coughing. "Couldn't let you die…"

"Who said I was gonna die? I had a shield rem-" Steve froze, suddenly glancing around as Bucky watched in concern. "What?"

"Damn it. Speaking of the shield-"

It suddenly came flying toward him, catching him by surprise and knocking him over with a grunt.

"Steve!" Bucky turned painfully, watching as Steve got up, his shield in hand and a slight bruise on his leg.

"I'm fine."

Bucky huffed out a laugh and shook his head. "Punk.." he muttered.

Steve caught that and narrowed his eyes. "Jerk."

Both of they're gazes flew toward the alley opening. A figure was walking toward them, causing Bucky to instantly grab onto Steve's arm, forcing himself to his feet.

Natasha appeared, and Steve relaxed, but Bucky remained tense at his side, blood still dripping from his wounds.

"Finally. Thought you ran off on me," Natasha spotted Bucky, her expression a bit rough. "What's he doing here?"

"Relax. He's fine now, for the most part.." Steve sighed and looked at Bucky's visible wounds. He gave Steve's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"You never told me you knew him," Natasha said with a bit of surprise etched in her tone.

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "Well...that's because I thought he was dead."

Natasha's gaze softened. "Wait? Didn't he fall off the-" She stopped when she noticed Steve stiffen, Bucky's concerned gaze not often leaving his face.

Steve simply nodded. "I should have jumped after-" Bucky's grip instantly tightened.

"Hey- Hey, Steve," His friend continued to stare blankly at the ground. He cautiously freed a hand and turned Steve's head toward him. "Look at me."

Steve's pained gaze landed on Bucky's face.

"Don't you dare even say that you should have jumped after me. Hell, you probably wouldn't have even survived. The only reason _I _did was because Zola did some stuff that helped me survive," Bucky kept a firm gaze on Steve's face.

Steve sighed. "I could have at least tried looking-"

Bucky elbowed him weakly. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over this. It ain't your fault.." He cautiously freed both of his arms, wrapping them around Steve and resting his head on his shoulder.

A small smile appeared on Natasha's face for a moment.

"We should get going. Pierce is gone, but who knows whether he'll return with backup," She said.

Steve swallowed and nodded. "Okay.."


	17. Hospital

It's been a few days since Bucky returned from England. In summary, it was pretty traumatic. This was easily predictable based on the way he had been acting ever since he returned to Brooklyn.

Steve sat in their shared apartment, staring at the black and white flashes of images on the TV screen. Bucky had went out to grab some food and clothes, as that was something they were both running out of rather quickly. He also had to make sure Steve had enough of his medicine.

The weather had been horrendously ugly all day. It stormed, which didn't really help the panic attacks Steve sometimes got. It wasn't like he was terrified of the storms; they happened quite often actually, but it made him think bad things, which made him freak out. Especially when he was by himself, like he was now.

He took a quick peek out of the window. The dark, menacing clouds were rolling in rather quickly. It had just begun to pour down rain as well, which made Steve hope that Bucky would make it back alright, which he should.

Steve doesn't understand why he's been worrying so much, but after the nightmares he's been having for the past week, he's been on edge and pretty paranoid. Even the slightest noises can set him off, like the creaking of wooden floorboards.

He sighed, rubbing his hands over his pale face. Having just recovered from pneumonia, it wasn't surprising that he was exhausted and worn down.

It was about 4:30 PM right now. Bucky had said that he should be back around 5:00 if he wasn't delayed.

Though, as time went on, Steve grew increasingly worried. He took another peek at the time and realized it was now 5:15.

Time flies when you zone out.

Steve got to his feet and walked over to the door. He gripped the handle and opened it, being met with a wave of cold. It was still raining, but it had lessened to only slight sprinkles. The storm seemed to have calmed down as well. But Bucky was nowhere in sight.

Steve quickly grabbed a jacket and wrapped it around his thin frame before walking outside, shutting the door gently behind him. The steps creaked uncomfortably as he walked down them until he was met with solid ground. Once he made it to the sidewalk, he noticed how empty the neighborhood seemed to be. Though, he presumed it was because of the storms that had been growing increasingly common. Who would want to be out in this mess? Apparently Bucky.

As Steve made his way toward where Bucky should have been, he spotted a few souls out and about, but they were likely returning to their own homes.

Small puddles lined the edges of the sidewalk. It felt rather damp and humid outside, which Steve didn't really mind at the moment.

He could fit his hands inside the small pockets of the coat, which seemed a bit too large for his body. It reminded him of when him and Bucky always used to put on each other's clothes, Bucky always being surprised at how small Steve was.

"_How do you fit in these? They're so small!"_

"_You try being as small and skinny as me, Buck."_

Steve smiled to himself at the memory. It was rather enjoyable listening to each other rant about each other's clothing. Well, mainly Bucky. Steve understood that Bucky was just pretty tall, so it wouldn't really be surprising how the clothes fit him.

Still having no sight of Bucky, Steve decided to turn to drastic measures. He cupped his mouth with his hands. "Bucky!"

That sent him into a violent coughing fit, which took him a few moments to recover from. Unfortunately, his asthma prevented him from shouting as well. Along with his other many health issues.

"Bucky!" His voice was hoarse this time, and he coughed a little less violently. He passed a few dark alleys, one of which he was beat up in. Of course, he was pretty much beat up anywhere there were bullies. Or alleys, parking lots, and diners.

He snorted to himself at that thought.

Though, his worry for Bucky remained. He was growing more and more frantic as it got uncomfortably darker. It tended to get darker earlier now, at around 6:30.

When he checked the time again, it was 7. He's been searching for well over an hour.

He came upon a row of eerily, creepy buildings. It looked like they were abandoned, along with the entire street as well.

_When was this here?_

Steve definitely would have remembered if there was a creepy-looking street in his neighborhood. But one of the buildings drew his attention, and his gut seemed to be urging him to go investigate. It was a warehouse-type building, much larger than the others, which were more suited for homes or apartments.

_Why the hell would Bucky be here? If he even is. Maybe my body is just trying to trick me, but still...something about this feels weird._

So, he reluctantly made his way into the warehouse. The door opened with an agitating screech. As soon as he entered, he felt a wave of extreme cold wash over him.

_Gosh, this place is like a refrigerator.._

Steve swallowed, hoping his asthma wouldn't act up, or he wouldn't get sick. The door shut softly behind him as he made his way further into the dimly-lit building.

He didn't yell or make any noise of sort, in fear that someone else was here and would want to harm him. Or just waiting for an opportunity.

A painfully weak groan came from his right. His head instantly spun in that direction and he swore his heart stopped for a moment. The sight that met him wasn't pleasant, and for a second he wish what he was seeing wasn't real.

Bucky was sat up against a container, unconscious. Bloodied cuts and bruises covered his face, and there was a puddle of blood forming next to him from a wound in his chest. The blood was seeping through his shirt.

Steve instantly sprinted over to him despite his lungs throbbing in protest.

"Bucky! O-Oh my god.." Steve felt tears already beginning to spill over. His hands were trembling horribly as he placed them on Bucky's wound. That earned a weak moan from his friend, which didn't help in decreasing the worry Steve was feeling.

"Wake up- Come on, wake up.." He pleaded.

Another groan. Bucky began to stir, his eyes sliding open slowly. Steve noticed instantly that they were glazed over.

They made eye-contact with each other. Bucky's eyes started to trace over Steve's body, likely making sure his friend wasn't injured. "Steve..?" He croaked.

Steve's heart clenched. Bucky sounded extremely weak, so none of them would be able to get out of here soon, because Steve definitely couldn't lift him. "B-Bucky..oh g-god, what happened?"

Bucky didn't answer. Instead, his gaze drifted downward to where Steve's hand was placed on his chest, blood seeping passed his fingers.

He lifted his own hand, which was trembling much worse than Steve's were, and laid it on top of his friend's, his breathing shallow. "Steve.." In a sudden wave of weakness, Bucky started sliding toward the ground.

Steve instantly removed his hand and tried desperately to get Bucky back up. It worked, at least for now.

"'m okay.." Bucky lied.

Steve shook his head rapidly. "No. No you are _not _okay," his voice was trembling as he took Bucky's cut up and bloodied hand in his own, feeling a weak squeeze almost instantly. Bucky's hand pretty much took over his own, since his were so small and bony.

Bucky groaned. His grip on his friend's hand didn't release, but his head drooped, blood trailing from his mouth.

Steve grew increasingly scared as he gently shook his friend's shoulder, earning him a weak glance.

"Don't die.." Steve muttered pitifully. He leaned his head against Bucky's shoulder.

"'m not g'ing anywhere, pal.." He gasped out, his words starting to slur.

Steve felt a shaky hand brush through his hair, but he felt Bucky shudder painfully and heard the slight thump as Bucky's hand hit the ground. Steve lifted his head, took one look at his seriously-injured friend, and began to cry, lowering his head and staring at the ground as tears slipped onto the concrete below them.

"Hey..Steve," Bucky whispered, cradling Steve's head against his chest and doing his best to soothe him. "'s okay..don't-" He swallowed harshly, then coughed, drawing in a sharp breath afterward.

That only fueled Steve's distress, and for a moment, Bucky was terrified that his friend would go into an asthma attack and he'd be too injured to do anything about it.

Black dots suddenly swarmed Bucky's vision. He knew that he was about to fall unconscious, so he wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him closer, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his head on his shoulder.

Steve felt his friend's grip slacken, then release completely.

He pulled back, staring at his friend's unconscious face. The bleeding from the chest wound had subsided, mostly, which was a relief, but Steve was still scared.

"Bucky!" His voice cracked as he tried to shake his friend awake. "Bucky wake up!"

No response.

Steve broke down into sobs once again, wrapping his arms around Bucky and not letting go until the door suddenly swung open. When he turned to see who it was, he felt relief flood through his veins instantly.

A pair of police men hurried toward them. However, Steve continued to cling to Bucky, refusing to let go.

Eventually, he did. And now he was sitting by Bucky's bedside in a hospital.

He yawned, laying his head down on Bucky's chest, careful to stay away from the injury-sight. The next thing he knew, he dosed off, because when he awoke, he felt a hand on his head.

Steve blinked and noticed Bucky smiling weakly at him.

He threw his head up and grinned. "Bucky!"

"Hey, punk.." Bucky laughed.

Steve went serious pretty quickly. "After you're better, you better tell me what happened. You scared me half to death- I-I thought you were gonna-" He found it harder to breathe and soon Bucky was sitting upright, grabbing Steve's hand and laying it on his chest. "Breathe, Stevie. Breathe, it's okay."

Steve swallowed as he felt Bucky's steady heartbeat under his hand. It relieved him, and he calmed down pretty quickly. "Sorry.."

Bucky smiled. "It's okay, pal."

He placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't want anything to happen to you.." Steve muttered.

Bucky rubbed circles on his friend's back. "Nothin's gonna happen to me. I promise."


	18. Returned

Tony walked away, having just got finished talking with Steve about the accords, which he still refused to sign.

He had noticed the irritation in Tony's tone, but focused his attention back on the screen where Bucky was strapped in tightly, like some sort of psychopathic criminal. But he wasn't. The Winter Soldier wasn't Bucky.

"Do you know where you are, James?" the man interrogating his friend, supposedly Broussard, asked. Though, something seemed off to Steve. He noticed that Sharon seemed a bit suspicious as well as Sam and Natasha.

"My name is Bucky.." Bucky spoke, his voice a bit tense. Steve could tell that his friend was becoming increasingly agitated. He only wished he was there with him.

"You've seen a lot, haven't you Bucky?" the man asked. Bucky only stared back in response. "I don't wanna talk about it.."

Steve's heart clenched. He could tell that Bucky just didn't want to do this anymore. And if it was a perfect world, he would have instantly stood up and protested against interrogating him, knowing that it was becoming increasingly bothersome to his friend.

The next piece of audio was cut off so that he was unable to hear what was said. Steve could only stare, worriedly, as Bucky sat perfectly still in the chair.

And a few minutes later, the room went dark. As well as the whole facility.

"Get me an eye on Barnes!" someone shouted. Steve couldn't tell, because he instantly knew something was wrong.

Sharon turned to him, giving him the directions to Bucky's location. He instantly sped off down the hall, eyes wide in worry of what the man was going to do to him. That clearly wasn't Broussard, and he felt like an idiot for having not spoke up about his concerns sooner.

As they neared the room Bucky was located in, he could already hear the yells of rage coming from his friend, along with the metal fist likely coming into contact with the secure door, which wouldn't be secure for much longer.

_He was triggering him._

"No!" Steve slammed the door open and saw the man lying on the ground, clearly faking.

"Help me.." the man muttered.

Steve ran over, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him against the wall. "What do you want?" He snarled.

The man grinned. "To see an empire fall."

Steve spun around and saw Sam fly across the room. Bucky stormed up toward Steve next, swinging violent punches and kicking him into another room. He managed to block most of his friend's attacks, some barely skimming the edge of his face.

He grunted as he was slammed up against the elevator, his fist grabbing Bucky's metal as he was pushed against the elevator doors.

Then, there was a gunshot; and Bucky's metal arm twitched, loosening its grip on Steve.

Another gunshot, followed by 2 others. His friend stared down at the blood beginning to flow down his chest. He then looked up wearily at Steve. His expression wasn't full of rage or violence anymore. Instead, it was replaced by pain and fear.

"BUCKY!" Steve caught him as he fell forward, his head nearly smacking into the elevator door behind him.

Ross and Tony stood behind them. Ross lowered the gun back into its holster.

Tony's eyes had widened. "Someone get a medic!" He yelled, quite loudly, into the hall. Ross only stood there, not even a twinge of sympathy on his face.

Steve felt complete and utter hatred for the man. He wanted to kill him himself, but not when Bucky was seriously, if not fatally, wounded and probably dying in his arms.

"Steve-" Bucky gasped, clutching at his friend's shirt with bloodied hands, both flesh and metal. Steve instantly pulled his friend into his lap, feeling a gentle squeeze in return as he gripped Bucky's hand. Then, the rage got to him, and he stared up at Ross.

Tony had never seen Cap this angry. It was actually terrifying.

"You _idiot. _HOW COULD YOU?!" He yelled. Ross barely flinched, which only fueled his rage. "We could have handled him!"

Even Bucky was surprised at his friend's tone. He ducked his head into Steve's chest, trying to block out his angered cries.

"Clearly, you couldn't," Ross simply stated. "He would have pushed you right down that elevator and probably would have killed a bunch of my men."

Steve growled. "_Your men?!_ Bucky is just as much human as you. Except maybe more so. Because you don't seem to have any god damn feelings for anyone else but yourself!"

Bucky clearly heard that, squeezing his friend's hand tighter as he let out another pained gasp. "Steve-"

For once, Steve had ignored him. "You shot him! Not once, not twice, not even 3 times. BUT FOUR. It. Wasn't. His. Fault. That man TRIGGERED HIM. On purpose! Bucky doesn't have any control over that. He went through more hell than you could imagine. And you're treating him like he did it on purpose!" He snarled. "Just so you know, he didn't bomb Vienna. He didn't kill T'Challa's father. Someone framed him, and you are all just going with what was said and shown and believing it."

Everyone in the room was staring at him. Sam and Natasha, and even Tony, had sympathy shown in their expressions. Ross, however, _the bastard,_still didn't seem to get it.

Bucky gave a gentle tug on Steve's arm, finally gaining his attention.

The super-soldier looked down at his wounded friend, who was staring up at him, clearly concerned after his sudden outrage.

"I'm fine.." Steve mumbled.

Bucky coughed, swallowed hard, and shook his head. "N-No..Steve. You're not-" He turned himself over, coughing blood onto the floor.

"Where's the damn medics?" Tony growled, staring at Ross, who didn't respond.

Steve quickly helped Bucky sit up. Instantly, the older man leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder. The sudden motion had triggered a small groan, along with another bloodied cough.

"Bucky..Bucky- Oh god.." Steve muttered. His large hand covered about 3 of bullet wounds, but the fourth was too far. He kept one hand securely around his friend while the other put pressure on the wounds.

Bucky groaned painfully. He lifted his flesh hand up and gently rested it on Steve's.

Ross finally turned to them. "I want him back in a cell after he's been treated."

Steve's head shot up. "What?! You can NOT put him back in there. Not on my watch. I don't care what the hell you say, he's not being locked up like a caged animal."

Ross stared at him. "You're not the one in charge, Rogers."

"You know, I agree with Capsicle over here," Tony jabbed a thumb in that direction. "Barnes hasn't been doing anything aggressive or life-threatening since he's got shot, all thanks to you. It probably snapped 'em out of whatever trance he was in."

Steve gave a small smile, listening to Bucky's labored breaths next to him.

Ross however, just frowned. "No way a murderer is being released on my watch. He's being locked up and that's final."

Steve snarled and went to get up, but Bucky's quiet, but desperate pleas reached his ears, and he restrained himself. Though, he did resolve to yelling.

"He is not a murderer! HYDRA experimented on him, brainwashed him, tortured him, and turned him into a mindless assassin. And as soon as he started to remember, they _wiped him. _Over and over again."

Bucky groaned and tugged on Steve's arm again. "Steve-" he gasped. His breath stuttered from his shaking lips. "I don't...'m feeling-I can't-" He drew in a sharp breath, made eye-contact with Steve, tightening his grip on Steve's hand, which was putting pressure on his wounds, and fell unconscious.

"That's it," Tony growled. "Come on, Cap."

Steve stared down at Bucky, attempted to shake him back to conscious for a moment, but then understanding the severity of the situation, lifted his friend into his arms and ran after Tony, who was directing them to the medical wing.

A few hours passed. It was about 10 PM now. Steve was sitting by Bucky's side, head rested on the side of the hospital bed.

The sudden rapid beating of the heart monitor snapped him out of his thoughts and he raised his head. "Steve?" Bucky muttered in confusion, his breathing rate increasing as panic crept up on him.

"Hey- Hey, Buck.." He quickly grabbed his friend's hand. "It's okay, I'm here.."

Bucky finally turned to look at him. Steve noticed the tears beginning to form in his friend's eyes as they stared at each other.

"Steve.." Bucky said again, this time as a sob as he sat up and wrapped his arms around his best friend, burying his head into the crook of his neck. "I remember.." he whispered. "I remember.."

Steve could only smile as he rubbed his friend's back. "I'm glad.."

"God, I missed you so much…" Bucky muttered, his hands clenching painfully at Steve's back.

Steve sighed. "Me too, Buck.."

_Me too.._


	19. Always Okay

Steve slowly opened his eyes. He squinted over to the clock, which read 5:00 AM.

He slowly sat up on the couch, rubbing his tired eyes. A note was left on the coffee table that sat just a few feet from the couch. Steve reached over, ignoring the pain in his exposed ribs and the sudden headache he received. He tended to get those a lot, saying how easily he got sick.

_Ran to grab some things, be back around 5:30._

_Stay safe punk, Bucky._

Steve smiled. Of course Bucky would be gone this early in the morning. It would be a bit better, Steve guessed, since people tended to be up and about by about 6 or 7.

Brooklyn seemed dark these days. Storms were constantly brewing, quite literally, and he's heart about multiple break-ins around the area. Bucky was always reluctant on leaving Steve by himself, afraid that the same thing would happen to them, but he always insisted he'd be fine. Which was true, in a way.

Unfortunately, due to how weak he was from his small size, he was incapable of defending himself properly.

He sighed and laid back down on the couch, yawning once again.

When he woke up from his apparent nap, which didn't last very long, he noticed someone standing over him.

His eyes widened as he shot up, realizing quite quickly that it wasn't Bucky. Though, he should be back too, as it was now 5:28.

The figure had a strange beard, his eyes dark and menacing. It scared him.

He swallowed, feeling himself shake. "W-Who are you?" Acting tough failed miserably. His walls all dropped when he noticed the man was holding a gun.

The man didn't answer, but instead simply pulled the trigger and ran. As Steve tumbled to the floor, bleeding horribly from the wound in his side, he heard a few shouts from outside, one which he recognized as Bucky's.

Soon, the shouting stopped, and Bucky ran through the door, nearly collapsing to the floor at the sight.

"STEVE!"

Steve felt Bucky pull him into his lap, hand instantly flying onto Steve's wound. He let out a pained yelp, tears flowing freely down his face as choked-out sobs escaped.

"Oh god- Stay with me, pal..It's okay," Bucky kept one hand pressuring the wound, while the other held Steve against his chest.

"B-Buck-" Steve gasped, his hands grasping at the air. "A-Am I g-gonna- I don't want to d-" Bucky grabbed his hands before he could finish.

"You are _not _going to die, Steve. I won't let you," Bucky said.

Steve swallowed and let out a pitiful, "I'm scared," while his lips trembled and he let out stuttered breaths. Breathing soon became extremely difficult.

"Shh," Bucky soothed. He gently removed his bloodied hand from the wound, which had seemed to stop bleeding at least temporarily. He was still able to see more blood ready to spill over.

Steve buried his head in his best friend's chest. His breathing was shallow, as unfortunately, asthma took over, and Steve began gasping and making horrible choking-noises he wasn't making before. Bucky instantly bolted Steve upright, rubbing his back and attempting, desperately, to calm him down.

"Steve! Steve, it's okay.." Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder, before he stood up with Steve, who had begun to convulse, in his arms. "Hang in there, Steve.." He swallowed hard, and allowed a sob he was holding in for almost the entire time break loose. "Please..I can't lose you."

He ran out the door.

**2 weeks later.**

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut. When he opened them, Steve's glassy blue eyes stared back at him. Barely opened, but there.

"Steve!" He sighed in relief and gave his friend a gentle squeeze.

"Hey Buck…" Steve rasped, giving a weak smile.

Bucky returned the smile, rubbing his friend's arm comfortingly. "How are you feeling?" His expression went to concern pretty quickly.

Steve mumbled something inaudible. "hurts.."

"Not surprising," Bucky sighed. "You went through hell. I'm sorry I wasn't there.."

Steve grinned. "It's okay."

_Of course, it's always okay. Almost always, anyway._


	20. Control

Steve, Tony, and Bucky slowly stepped into the dark room in the Siberia bunker. They could make out the 4 cylindrical cyro-freeze machines in the room, which seemed to still be operational.

"This place gives me the creeps," Tony muttered from under the helmet.

Suddenly, the lights lit up. They could make out the motionless bodies of the other Winter Soldiers inside the machines more clearly. Steve seemed more hesitant to go in than Bucky was, quite surprisingly. His blue eyes darted to almost every corner.

Then, a voice.

"If it brings you any comfort; they died in their sleep."

Tony flinched. Everyone seemed to have been caught off-guard.

_They were dead? _

Steve walked around slowly, and noticed Bucky walk through the opposite side, gun raised. He stared into the cryo-freeze machines with disgust. They all saw the bullet holes placed, quite purposely, in the center of each Winter Soldier's head.

"What the hell.." Bucky muttered.

The voice spoke up again. "I'm grateful to them, though. They brought you here."

Instantly, through a small, square window, a man's face was visible. Steve recognized him as Helmut Zemo, the same man who had triggered Bucky.

Tony aimed his blaster toward him instantly, but Steve beat him to it. He flung his shield into the window, but it bounced off effortlessly and landed back on Steve's arm.

"Please, Captain," Zemo said with a smile. "The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blasts of UR 100 rockets."

"I'm betting I could beat that!" Tony said.

Zemo smiled once again. "I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'd never know why you came."

Steve stepped up in front of the glass window, glaring at Zemo with disgust etched in his features. "You killed innocent people in Vienna, just to bring us here?"

Zemo huffed out a laugh. "I've thought about nothing else for over a year.."

Steve felt disgusted and horrified by that statement. How could this man simply think about killing innocent people, just to blame it on someone else?

"I studied you..I followed you..But now that you're standing here, I just realized that there's a few things about you I left..unchecked. There's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes.." Zemo stared at him. "How nice to find a flaw."

Steve didn't break his stare, despite feeling the discomfort begin to creep up his spine. "You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?"

Zemo shook his head. "Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No.."

"I came here because I made a promise."

Steve's brows furrowed just slightly, which wasn't visible behind his mask. "You lost someone?"

Zemo glared back at him, frowning. "I lost everyone.."

"And so will you.."

Steve stood there, wondering what he would do next, when Zemo suddenly held out a strange book. It looked slightly like the Winter Soldier's, but instead of the star, it was replaced with a shield. The colors were a dark red and black instead of the original red white and blue.

"You're not the only one with secrets..You know, when they experimented on you..turned you into who you are now..They didn't tell you everything."

Steve blinked. "Yea? Like what?"

Instead of answering his question, Zemo continued. "An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again.."

"But one that crumbles from within? That's dead."

Steve felt an odd sense of fear from that. He was confused on what Zemo had planned, as the Winter Soldiers were no longer a threat since they had been killed.

Zemo smiled, then opened the book, looking at its contents. "Just because you may have not went through the same treatment as your friend, Bucky, doesn't mean you cannot be compromised the same way."

Steve narrowed his eyes. "If you're talking about trigger words. I don't have any."

Then, Zemo said a single word in a foreign language, which all of a sudden caused a huge wave of agony to flood through Steve's head. His eyes widened and he stumbled backward, breathing becoming more difficult.

"Hey! Cap, you okay?" Tony asked. Both him and Bucky rushed over to their friend.

"What.." Steve groaned, blinking repeatedly and looking up.

Zemo then said another word, and Steve could feel himself trembling. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bucky raise his head, glaring daggers at Zemo while his hand supported Steve's back. "What are you doing?!"

Zemo didn't respond, but continued down the list of words. Each one seemed to fade Steve's memory and confuse him. The world began to get blurry.

"Bucky-" He gasped. "What- What's happening-" His arms grasped for something solid, catching Bucky's wrist and wrapping his fingers around it while his free hand grasped his head.

"Stop!" Bucky shouted. "You're hurting him. Stop!"

Tony snarled and slammed his fist into the glass. Zemo barely flinched, not even acknowledging the man's presence as he read off the last word. He finally looked up with a eerie smile etched across his face.

Steve fell to the ground, his muscles suddenly tensing.

Tony turned, but didn't move toward them. "Cap?"

Bucky saw his friend's expression go blank as he suddenly stood up, staring toward Zemo, who nodded and eyed the men behind him.

Steve turned around slowly, and Bucky noticed, with dawning horror, that his friend didn't recognize them.

"Steve-"

The man swung his fist before he could react, throwing Bucky to the floor. He did the same thing with Iron Man moments later. During that time, Tony hadn't had his helmet up, so he was quite easily knocked unconscious.

Bucky got to his feet, delaying Steve's attack with his metal arm. Surprisingly, the man bent the metal arm back and raised his leg, kicking Bucky to the ground.

They lunged at each other, Steve grabbing Bucky's throat with a sudden death-grip. His fist made contact with his face multiple times before Bucky managed to slip out of his friend's grasp and sling him over his shoulder.

Steve shot up, glaring at Bucky in sudden hatred.

"Steve, stop! It's Bucky- Steve, please-" Bucky pleaded before having to quickly roll out of the way from another incoming attack.

The man only snarled. "Who the hell is Steve?"

Bucky recognized the similarity in that phrase immediately. He had said that to Steve when he had tried to get through to him while still under HYDRA's control.

Steve then spun around Bucky's attempted attack, grabbing his right arm and twisting it. Bucky screamed out in agony. He caught Steve's grin as he was body-slammed onto the cold, concrete floor.

By now, Zemo had exited the bunker.

Bucky groaned as he was struck into the ground again. Blood was running from his nose, and his jaw was also covered in blood as Steve repeatedly struck him over and over without mercy.

"Steve..!" He gasped. Miraculously, he managed to shove Steve off him, getting up and throwing him toward a nearby wall. Steve, as expected, easily jumped back into the fight and slammed his fist into Bucky's metal. It threw Bucky back into a metal pole, stunning him temporarily from the force of the impact.

He blinked wearily and looked up at Steve, who was quickly walking toward him. Unconsciousness was threatening to sweep him away, but he couldn't pass out here. Not when Steve needed him..

_Zemo can go to hell. _

So, Bucky forced himself to his feet, grabbed Steve's arms, and threw him over his shoulder. Steve had managed a quick, but painful punch in Bucky's abdomen, but Bucky managed to get Steve pinned to the ground.

_Sorry for this, buddy.._

His fist made contact with Steve's face and he instantly went unconscious.

_Hopefully that worked._

Bucky coughed and fell backward. He pushed himself to his knees beside Steve. He'd check on Tony later. Besides, the man was still unconscious, so Steve must have struck him hard.

Surprisingly, Steve didn't stay unconscious very long. He shot up, pretty violently and suddenly grabbed Bucky's neck pretty tightly.

He coughed and grabbed at Steve's arm, beginning to believe that his friend was long gone, but Steve's expression suddenly changed and he dropped him, stumbling back in fright just as Bucky had when he had come back out of his Winter Soldier mode.

"Bucky-" Steve choked, his eyes darting over his friend's wounds.

Bucky instantly reached his flesh hand toward Steve. "Steve, please. This isn't your fault."

The man only shook his head and looked away. "I-I didn't know I could- I didn't know that they-" He drew in a shaky breath.

A pair of arms wrapped around him, one flesh and one a cool metal. "I didn't know either..But either way you weren't in control."

"I hurt you." Steve stated.

Bucky shrugged, pulled back, and smiled. "I've hurt you too. So I guess we're both even now."

Steve blinked. "I hurt you on the helicarrier, too."

"Yes, but I've hurt a lot more people than you have. Also don't forget that highway mess."

Steve simply nodded and smirked. "Come on, let's get Tony and get out of here..Can you stand?"

His friend smirked, gripped Steve's arm, and dragged himself to his feet. Most of his weight went against Steve though, as the wounds he sustained had rendered it difficult to move.

At this point, Tony had finally gotten himself to his feet. "Cap? You okay? God, you knocked me silly so quick I don't even- What happened?"

"I'm fine," Steve replied, glancing at Bucky. "And I don't think you want to know."

Tony just shrugged, then spotted Bucky. "Geesh, Barnes. He really did you good." That earned a nervous laugh from Steve.

"I've been worse," Bucky shrugged.

Steve sighed and looked at Bucky with a side smile.

"Let's get going then, fellas," Tony said.

Then, the screen behind them flashed on, and they all turned.

_December 16th, 1991._

"I know that road.."


	21. Control Part II

Bucky stared at Steve with wide eyes as Tony turned to stare at the screen.

"_What the hell is this?"_

There was the sound of a gun, then the car that Tony's parents were currently occupying swerved off the road, slamming into a pole. Flames erupted from the hood as a motorcycle then appeared on the screen.

Howard climbed weakly from the vehicle toward the man whom he thought would help them.

The Winter Soldier lifted Howard's head up, metal arm pulling back, ready for a punch when Howard seemed to recognize him.

"_Sergeant Barnes?"_

Bucky swallowed hard as Tony turned slowly and stared at him in horror. He then focused back on the screen, where the Winter Soldier slammed his metal fist repeatedly into the man's face, until he fell dead on the ground. He then dragged him, throwing him into the front seat of the car to make it seem as it had only been a mere car accident.

Then, he walked to the other side, where Maria was sitting. She was staring over at her dead husband in terror.

The Winter Soldier's metal arm lowered and grabbed her by the neck, choking her. He didn't even cast a glance at her.

Once the deed was done, he walked over, pulled out his gun, and shot the security camera.

Bucky swallowed and gripped Steve's arm tightly. Tony slowly turned around and stared at them both for an eternity. When he spoke, his voice shook with emotions.

"Did you know..?"

Steve didn't know whether to pull his punch or just say it. But, Tony definitely knew lies when he heard them. "Yes."

Tony stared at him in horror, then turned to Barnes.

"You have to understand, Tony. It wasn't-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

The helmet came up and Steve was instantly blasted backward. Bucky fell to the ground from the injuries he had sustained, which made it easier for Tony. "Steve!"

Tony stormed toward him. "You'll regret what you did, _soldier._"

Bucky winced at that. But soon, Captain America's shield came flying and struck Tony's helmet. He turned and stared at Steve, who was now running toward him.

"Don't you get it? He isn't the soldier anymore. He's tired of war and he's tired of fighting!" Steve tried to reason with the enraged man as he pinned him against the wall.

Iron Man just glared back. "That doesn't change a damn thing, Rogers."

Steve's eyes widened. "Yes it does! You're too focused on revenge to see it. Tony, please. This isn't gonna change what-" He screamed in pain when a charged up blast slammed into his abdomen. He fell, his hand pressing against the bleeding wound.

"Steve!" Bucky desperately inched toward his friend until his metal arm landed on Steve's leg, which he used to push himself up.

Steve blinked twice, then looked up at Tony. "Please.." He croaked.

Tony's fist collided with Bucky's stomach. The man instantly doubled over, coughing blood onto the ground. His breathing turned into desperate gasps, his body trembling.

"Bucky! Tony, stop- TONY!" Steve got to his feet and slammed his shield to block a killing blast from Iron Man. It threw Iron Man into the wall, delaying him for a few moments.

He crashed to his knees, rolling Bucky onto his back. The man's hands reached out blindly, until they found Steve's hand, squeezing incredibly tightly. "Steve.." He choked, attempting to pull himself upward.

Steve helped even though Bucky quickly laid most of his weight on him. He didn't mind.

"Bucky..Oh god..Buck-" Steve went to wrap his arms around him, Bucky trying to reach out to do the same, but Steve was thrown backward. Iron Man quickly grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground.

Steve groaned, rolled over, and pushed himself to his feet just to see Tony grab Bucky and slam another fist into his stomach, then let go.

Bucky gasped. More blood flew from his mouth as he coughed violently. "NO!" Steve yelled.

He stumbled toward Steve while pulling in small gasps of air, pain assaulting his lungs with each breath.

Steve fell to his knees, then caught Bucky, who let himself fall into his friend's arms. Each breath wrecked havoc on his body.

"Bucky," Steve choked out painfully, pulling Bucky against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Bucky's shaking hand reached out and landed on Steve's. Both of them made eye-contact, but Steve couldn't help but let the tears begin to flow heavily down his face.

Bucky's breathing began to quicken as more blood dripped from his lips. His face was uncomfortably pale.

"S..te...ve." Bucky muttered slowly. His metal hand clutched the back of Steve's shirt.

Steve turned to Tony. "Help! Please- Tony, help him."

The man only shook his head and walked away and Steve broke down into sobs.

Bucky gave a bloodied smile, then a painful wheeze, before resting his head against his friend's shoulder. "'s okay.." His eyes went glassy and lost focused, but quickly returned once Steve gave him a desperate shake.

"Stay with me, pal.._Til' the end of the line _remember?" Steve croaked, tightening his grip on his best friend, who continued to cough out blood.

Bucky drew in another wheezy breath.

_This is how Steve must have felt like when he had asthma._

"Til' the...end-" Bucky gasped. "Of the…" his hand slowly began to slacken, but he made an attempt to raise it up to Steve's face. "Line.." His fingers brushed Steve's cheek, before falling to his side, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Steve let out a half-choked sob and clutched his friend to his chest. Bucky was only unconscious, but without the Quinjet, which Tony had likely taken so they couldn't get back, they were stuck there.

Deciding it was late, and feeling hopelessly exhausted, Steve laid down. His eyes slipped shut and he fell asleep without realizing he would actually end up going into a coma.

When he awoke, he still felt terribly tired, but he felt sore as well, as if he hasn't moved in weeks. Blinking open his eyes, he noticed that he was in a hospital. Strangely, he felt weak. When he first let himself go unconscious, he felt fine. Bucky had been in worse shape.

_How long was he out?_

Once his vision adjusted, he could make out the white walls of a hospital and the steady beeping of the different medical devices stationed around him.

Slowly, but painfully, his head turned. He was half-surprised to see Bucky sitting in the chair next to him, half-asleep. As far as he could tell, Bucky looked fine, except for a few bandages around his torso and stitches in his lip and above his eyebrow.

The next breath he took in was a weak wheeze, which caught Bucky's attention.

A relieved sigh and half-choked sob escaped him as he realized his friend was awake. "Steve! Oh thank god.." He instantly reached down and hugged him the best he could.

Steve gave a weak smile. "Hey, Buck..how long was I out?"

Bucky sighed. "About 3 months. Took me about 2 to completely recover."

Steve blinked. "Oh.."

"Hey, it's alright though. We're both fine."

Steve then asked the question that had been bothering him, pretty much, all day. "I thought you were way worse off than me..Yet you recover before I do. What the hell happened?"

Bucky fidgeted a bit. "Well, we both had pretty bad internal damage, so apparently we both got put into comas from what I heard. You took longer to wake up..Scared the living hell out of me."

Steve winced. "Sorry.."

Bucky gave a soft smile. "I'm fine. Just glad you're okay."


	22. 70 Years

The train doors slammed shut. Steve spun around within a split second, hand slamming up against it. Bucky had done the same, but he became occupied while fighting a HYDRA goon that he had on his side.

Steve turned around and noticed that there was one on his side as well, except they had a large cannon attached to their arms.

He ran and quickly took the HYDRA goon down. Unfortunately, they didn't stay down for long, and Steve was blown back. Feet finally steadying, Steve got back up and eventually managed to aim the cannon toward the door, knocking it down with a single blast.

Running over and hiding on the other side of Bucky's door, Steve noticed his friend had run out of ammo and was inevitably preparing himself for death.

He slammed his fist onto the button to open it, tossing in a pistol. Raising his shield, Steve rushed in, knocking a crate forward and allowing Bucky to get a clear aim of the HYDRA goon and shoot.

"I had him on the ropes.." Bucky said.

Steve huffed out a breath. "I know you did."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed, faintly, the HYDRA goon making its way through the open door.

"Watch out!" Steve spun around and placed the shield in front of him and his friend. When the blast hit, Steve was thrown against the wall and his shield clattered to the ground.

Bucky, noticing the danger his friend was in; stood up, took the shield, and fired his gun repeatedly toward the goon.

The cannon went off once again. Bucky dropped the shield and was thrown outside of the train.

Steve jumped to his feet, grabbed the shield, threw it and knocked the HYDRA goon off his feet, and ran to the edge, peering out and noticing his friend hanging off of a broken railing. It was soon to come loose.

"Bucky!" He threw his mask off, climbing over the side of the train and stretching his arm out. Bucky made his way toward him, too, a look of slight panic across his face.

"Grab my hand!" Steve shouted.

He stretched, and thought, terribly, that Bucky wasn't going to make it.

"No!"

The rail came loose, and Bucky lunged forward, his fingers wrapping tightly around Steve's arm, his eyes flying wide.

Steve swallowed heavily from having almost lost Bucky. With a rush of adrenaline, he threw Bucky back into the train car. He stepped in as well, feeling the tears staining his face.

Gasping, Bucky struggled to his feet, finding himself trembling as well.

Steve rushed over and enveloped him in a tight hug, afraid that if he let go, Bucky would disappear, and him having survived would have simply been a hallucination of what he wanted to happen.

Bucky, quite quickly, embraced his friend in return.

"Oh god.." Steve breathed. "I thought-" He swallowed. "I thought you were actually gonna-"

Bucky quickly pulled back and placed both of his hands on his friend's shoulders though he, too, was trembling. "I'm okay, Steve...Bit shaken, but I'm okay. 'course I'm sure we both are."

Steve gave a weak smile and nodded.

**A while later…**

Steve, barely, made it onto the bomber. Both him and Bucky were going after Red Skull, as Bucky was too reluctant to allow Steve to do this alone.

They entered the control room, where Red Skull stood. He slowly turned around and smiled. "I see your friend didn't fall..What a waste, I had some plans for him."

Bucky barely flinched, his firm gaze never leaving Red Skull's face. Steve, however, _had _flinched, but surprisingly didn't bring it up.

Then, Red Skull turned to Steve and chuckled, holding a blue cannon, similar to the one he had seen on the train. "You don't give up do you?"

Steve shook his head. "Nope."

The cannon fired, but Steve blocked with his shield. Bucky brought out his gun and began to fire upon Red Skull, who seemed more focused on Steve.

The two tackled each other and threw punches. Steve was forced to his knees, but quickly stood up and threw Red Skull until the control panel. He only scowled.

As the fight neared its end, Bucky and Steve were dodging quite quickly to avoid getting obliterated by the strange weapon.

"You could have the power of the Gods!" Red Skull yelled, shooting the small gun toward the two men, though the statement was mainly directed toward Steve. "Yet you wear a flag on your chest, and think you fight a battle of nations!"

Steve and Bucky ducked behind some pipes, barely dodging a blast that nearly struck Steve in the arm.

"I have seen the future, Captain!" Red Skull shouted throughout the chaos and roar of the bomber. "There are no flags!"

Bucky turned to his friend. "This man really needs to shut up."

Steve huffed out a laugh. "Yea. He really does."

"Not my future!" He then shouted toward Red Skull.

Steve then jumped across to the other side of the room, bringing up his shield as the blasts continued to ricochet off of it. Then, he threw it, striking Red Skull to the ground.

"Nice," Bucky grinned, earning a shrug from Steve.

"I try."

Red Skull slid into the machine located in the middle of the aircraft. It caused some sort of cube to fall from it. The man then slowly got up. "What have you done?"

"No.." He muttered.

And a few moments later, Red Skull was gone.

"What the hell?" Bucky muttered.

Steve ran up to the front of the aircraft and sat down, attempting to get the aircraft to veer off its course to New York, but unfortunately, it wouldn't respond.

"Crap.."

Bucky stood beside him, eyes widening.

Steve squinted through the wind blowing into his face from the broken glass, then spoke into the radio.

"Come in, this is Captain Rogers! Do you read me_?_"

Peggy's voice soon cut in. "_Steve, is that you? Are you alright_?"

"Peggy, Schmidt's dead!_"_

"_What about the plane?"_

"That's a little bit tougher to explain_!"_

Steve pushed a few buttons. He realized that they were likely going to put the plane in the water. Lots of people would die if he didn't. He glanced up at Bucky nervously, who met his glance, before Peggy's voice came through the radio again.

"_G-Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing sight."_

Steve only shook his head, a few tears stinging his eyes. "There's not gonna be a safe landing." He looked back toward Bucky, who finally seemed to realize what was about to happen. He placed his hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed. "But I can try and force it down."

"_I-I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do-"_

"There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

Bucky glanced down at Steve. "Are you sure about this?"

Steve sighed. "If this plane reaches New York...lots of people are gonna die.."

Bucky simply nodded. "Til the end of the line, pal."

Steve smiled.

"_Please, don't do this. We-We have time. We can work it out."_

Steve sighed and spoke back into the radio. "Right now we're in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die."

There was a few moments of silence.

"Peggy. This is my choice."

Then, he looked toward Bucky, his hand gripped tightly on the yoke. His friend frowned, and he noticed a few tears rolling down his face, but he nodded. "It's okay.."

Steve then forced the front of the plane downward. It plunged toward the water below it as Bucky kept a firm hold on Steve's shoulder with both of his hands.

"Peggy."

"_I'm here."_

"I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."

"_...Alright...A week, next Saturday, at the Stork club."_

"You got it."

The ice came into view.

"_8:00 on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"_

"You know, I still don't know how to dance."

He heard Bucky snort, and a soft smile spread across his face.

"_I'll show you how..Just be there.."_

The ice came closer. Only seconds away from impact.

"We'll have the band play something slow."

He turned to look at Bucky, tears flowing down his face. Bucky wrapped his arms around his friend, burying his head in his shoulder.

Then everything went black.

_**70 years later.**_

Steve slowly opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, hearing some sort of radio playing in the background. He was on some sort of bed, which seemed to be shockingly soft.

Finally, he sat up and stared at the strange radio that sat on a dresser next to him. _Weird.._

The door opened and a lady walked in, slowly shutting the door behind her. "Good morning," She gave a soft smile. She looked at something on her wrist. "Or should I say afternoon."

"Where am I?" Steve asked, eyes slightly narrowing.

"You're in a recovery room in New York City," She replied.

He stared at her for a few moments, then glanced over at the radio, then outside, then back at her. "Where am I really?"

The woman chuckled softly. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The game. It's from May in 1941. I know 'cause I was there."

The woman's expression seemed to change, and he slowly got up from the bed, stepping toward her, this time more threatening. "I'm gonna ask you again.."

"Where am I?"

The woman held some sort of device in her hand and pressed it.

"Captain Rogers," She said.

"Who are you?!"

The door opened and multiple agents stepped in. He blew them through the wall and bolted out of there in both fear and confusion.

"Captain Rogers ,wait!" The woman shouted after him.

He ignored her and kept running, pushing through and fighting multiple other agents to get outside. Once he got there, he ran down the road, completely surprised by the sight.

_This wasn't his New York. It wasn't this...built. Where was he?_

He stopped and spun around, taking in everything around him. It was busier; different cars, large buildings, skyscrapers.

Looking around, Steve noticed that he was surrounded. His breathing was heavy as he watched agents step out one by one. One in particular had an eyepatch over his eye.

"At ease, soldier," the man said. He turned to him.

"Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there, but...We thought it'd be best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" He asked in confusion.

"You've been asleep, Cap," the man started. "For almost 70 years."

Steve felt his heart drop. _70 YEARS?!_

He didn't show much of the shock he felt, which was plenty.

Then, he stared around, before a name flashed in his mind.

_Bucky._

"Bucky," He suddenly said. "He's my friend- He was with me..Where-"

He heard a sudden, familiar voice behind him.

"STEVE!"

Spinning around, he saw Bucky rushing toward him. He looked practically the same as the last he had seen him, except wearing more.._modern _clothing.

He enveloped him in a tight hug, his head buried in his shoulder. Steve, still half-shocked, embraced him back.

"Oh god.." Bucky muttered. "Everything is so different now. I thought- I thought I'd have to live in it alone.."

"Well, I'm here to live in it with you, pal," Steve pulled back, giving his friend a small smile before turning back toward the eyepatched man.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yea…" Steve turned to Bucky and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine.."


	23. CollapseMemories ((two separate))

Steve grabbed his shield, slinging it over his shoulder and attaching it on his back. He followed Bucky into a hidden, Siberian bunker, one which was different than the one they had found the elite squad in. This one seemed more...empty.

They entered the bunker. Stone slabs covered the ground and the walls were bare. It was simply like a plain room, except for the 3 large computers in one corner.

One thing seemed to be the same, though. There was still a..._chair _here. One that Bucky was always terrified of because it always gave him flashbacks of all the wipes he had received in it.

Doors were spread out across the walls, each leading to different rooms. Each one was colored differently, for example one was a dark black color, another being white.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bucky shiver, his grip on the gun tightening dramatically as he studied the room. He was unable to remember whether or not he had been here before, but the chair was the main thing that disturbed him. It was nearly, if not completely, identical to the other one that both of them had seen. The metal plates that came down to latch on to the side of the victim's face, sending waves of electricity through their brain and wiping them of any memories they had.

Steve understood why these bothered his friend so much.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here for years," Steve noticed. There were some abandoned papers laying on some desks that littered the large room, along with some weapons, which only included a variety of small hand-guns and knives.

"From what I've heard.." Bucky started. "They abandoned this place after hydra fell. Hella creepy if you ask me.."

Steve nodded. "I agree with you there, pal."

They walked around, studying even the most insignificant details that could possibly help them figure out could have possibly been going on here. Or if there were any other Winter Soldiers frozen here. Perhaps behind one of the doors.

Steve walked slowly over toward the dark-colored door. He eyed it suspiciously, and noticed Bucky walking up behind him.

"Careful, Steve.." He warned.

Steve glanced at his friend with a smirk. "I _am _being careful, Bucky."

His friend rolled his eyes. "I really don't like that look of yours."

Steve ignored him and was about a split second away from opening the door when the whole bunker seemed to shake violently. There was a low-rumbling sound, that instantly diverted both friends' attention away from the doors and to the ceiling above them.

Bucky turned to Steve, wide-eyed. "RUN!"

Most of the ceiling came down. Steve lunged forward and was met with instant darkness.

**20 minutes later.**

Steve groaned silently. He doesn't know how long its been, but when he opened his eyes, the dust had settled, leaving only a trail of debris from the ceiling. The whole thing hadn't come down, but the large pieces covered more than half of the room that him and Bucky had been occupying at the time.

_Bucky_

He got to his feet and realized he had made it out of the debris zone; but looking around, he didn't see Bucky anywhere, which could only mean-

_Oh god._

"Bucky!" He yelled.

He trudged through the debris, using his super-soldier strength to lift up some of the larger pieces of ceiling. He placed his hand over his mouth and coughed from the dust.

"Bucky!"

There was another low rumbling, and for a moment Steve was terrified that the rest of the ceiling would give out again, but it soon ceased and the rest of the ceiling remained stable.

A pitifully weak groan from his left caught him off-guard. He spun toward it and quickly broke off into a run.

Once he reached it, his eyes widened. Bucky was trapped on his back, with a large piece of debris, which was trapping his legs and arms and was currently suffocating him, on top of him.

Bucky slowly turned his head toward him. His eyes darted around Steve's face as he knelt down next to him.

"Steve.." He muttered pitifully weakly. The pressure on his chest made it difficult to talk.

"Don't worry, I'll get this off of ya.." Steve assured as he got a grip on the piece of debris. He grunted, his muscles straining as the debris finally lifted off of the ground, allowing Bucky to weakly crawl out of the way before Steve gasped and dropped it.

"Bucky.." He knelt down next to his friend, who was struggling to pull in even breaths.

His friend's eyes moved up to his face. "Yea..?" He breathed.

"Can you stand?"

Bucky grunted as he got to his knees. Once he was close to getting to his feet completely, they gave out and he fell into Steve, who caught him pretty easily.

"Apparently not.." Bucky muttered, unable to hold back a grimace.

Steve shrugged. "It's fine. I could always carry you."

Bucky glared at him. "No. I'd rather you drag me than sling me over your shoulder like a rag-doll. I don't need to be reminded that you can carry _me_ now, when I clearly used to be way bigger than you."

Steve laughed. "Yea. I'd probably have never grown," He helped his friend to his feet and started toward the exit. "Probably wouldn't have lived long either."

His friend frowned at that, then there was silence for a while.

"Are you hurt?" Bucky asked weakly.

Steve shook his head. "I got out of the debris zone. I _thought _you were behind me."

"Sorry," Bucky muttered non-apologetically and smiled.

Steve huffed out a laugh as they reached the outside of the collapsed bunker. "Fake apology not accepted."

Bucky frowned even though Steve could easily see passed it. "Whatev-" He grunted, face scrunching up in sudden agony as his legs fell and he slammed into the ground.

"Bucky!" Steve instantly lowered himself next to him, but Bucky waved him off with short gasps. "I'm okay- I'm fine..just-" He grabbed Steve's arm to pull himself up. "sore.."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Bucky glared at him, but then smiled weakly and lowered his head. "I just had a huge piece of _ceiling _fall on me. I'm fine."

**2nd oneshot. 2 in one. :)**

Bucky and Steve entered the building cautiously. It was once again, another HYDRA facility.

"How many of these do they still have?" Steve groaned.

Bucky shrugged and gave an amused glance toward his friend. "Dunno. Seems like they're making another one each time we find one."

Steve knew that was a joke, likely because HYDRA was split up now. Of course, no one knew what happened to the agents or if some are still clinging on to the group.

Steve spotted a separate room with a metal chair and a few desks and chairs. He headed toward it cautiously, Bucky following a few feet behind. But as soon as he stepped into the room, the door slammed shut and Steve was thrown into sudden darkness.

"Steve!" Bucky yelled, but soon turned; distracted by a wave of dark-clothed agents of some sort charging in with heavy weaponry.

Steve could hear the commotion from where he was busy trying to get the damned door open in the pitch-black room.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, figuring he'd never get the door open at this rate, he slammed his fists repeatedly into it, but it sent a wave of pain up his arm and into the side of his neck, causing him to wince and back off.

Outside, he heard a barrage of bullets being fired. It was faint, as the door seemed to absorb quite a bit of sound, but it was definitely audible.

He grunted and rammed his shoulder into the door. It still didn't budge.

When everything outside suddenly went quiet, he began to worry. Extremely. He couldn't hear a sound, not even footsteps or voices and guns.

The door slid open right when he charged at it again. It sent him flying onto the floor in the room he was previously in before getting locked inside the other one. He blinked and got to his feet, being met with a horrifying sight.

Bucky was on the ground, metal arm draped over his abdomen and staring into space.

"Bucky!" Steve shouted. That gained his friend's attention, because soon his friend was trying to drag himself toward him, flesh hand reaching out as blood trailed from the probable wound in his stomach.

"S-Steve.." Bucky gasped.

Steve lowered himself next to him. Bucky's flesh hand instantly wrapped around his own, trying and failing to pull himself up. Steve helped him; and when Bucky was in a sitting position, he let himself fall against Steve, trying to take steadying breaths.

"Let me see," Steve said, placing his hand on Bucky's metal arm and gently tugging.

Bucky winced, his hand never moving from his wound. "N-No.."

Steve's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"It'll-" He swallowed. "'ont wanna 'urt you.."

"Buck, you aren't gonna hurt me-"

Bucky was suddenly sent into a flashback, soon after his fall from the train.

_Darkness...cold...pain._

_That's all he felt._

_He struggled to open his eyes, the first thing he saw being the gentle snow flurries falling around him. The next thing he took in was the snow covering the ground. He struggled to grasp what exactly happened._

_The train._

_His fall._

_Steve._

_The very last thing he noticed was that 2 people, as much as he could see, were carrying him. And he noticed the bloodied stump he had left of his arm._

"_Steve.." He groaned. His voice was barely more than a whisper._

_The men carrying him looked confused. "Who is Steve?"_

"'_m friend..where's-" He swallowed, his lungs burning painfully. "where's Steve.."_

_The two men looked at each other, but then Bucky's world went black._

_The next thing he knew, he was being shoved into a chair and a newspaper was being shoved in his face._

_**Captain Rogers presumed dead after plane crash in the arctic. No wreckage found.**_

"_Steve.." He gasped. "No- No this isn't true- It isn't-"_

_One of the men came up in his face. "It is. No one is coming to save you. Your friend is dead," He snarled._

_Tears rolled from his face as he stared at the ground. "N-No..He can't die..He's not-"_

_His head was forced up. "He isn't immortal, you idiot."_

_Bucky's head was dropped, and he felt the emotions whirling around inside him like a storm. "Steve.." his voice was a whispered sob this time. "No...Steve!"_

_The metal restraints clamped around his legs and metal arm. _

"Steve…" He whispered, staring at the ceiling as the metal plates came into contact with the side of his face. "Please...Steve-don't be dead..god, please-"

He screamed.

"Bucky? Are you okay?" He looked up, Steve was standing over him, his hand putting pressure on his wound. Bucky glanced at his metal arm, which was now at his side. Then up at Steve.

He nodded. "'m fine..You okay?"

Steve gave a weak laugh. "I'm fine. You'll be fine, too. Come on," He lifted Bucky to his feet and helped him out of the facility.


	24. Always With You

Steve swallowed harshly and lowered himself onto the bed. His mind was overflowing with rapid thoughts, it was difficult to sort through them all.

He had lost Bucky._ Again._

They had a lead, but his friend only disappeared into the shadows for about the 10th time. Steve knew how sneaky and cautious Bucky could be, so he wasn't really surprised.

But the fact that Hydra might be tracking Bucky down, or whatever is left of Hydra, terrifies him. If anything happened to him, Steve would instantly be blaming himself. Everything felt like it fell on his shoulders, weighing him down and almost crushing him.

He can't remember when he _never _felt like this.

Steve sighed and laid down on the bed, not even bothering to change as he pulled the covers up to his chest. He soon dozed off, not even hearing a window in the apartment slide open slowly.

_Steve stood on the side of the train, reaching out for Bucky's hand. Both of their hands were straining, trying to reach to impossible lengths to reach one another. _

"_Bucky! Grab my hand!"_

_His friend looked up at him, clear terror spread across his face._

"_NO!" The railing shifted, Bucky quickly mouthing Steve's name before the rail completely gave way, and Bucky fell into a black abyss._

"_BUCKY!" He screamed._

_The scene shifted, Bucky stood in front of him._

"_Why didn't you save me?"_

_Steve swallowed. "I couldn't reach you..I tried-I tried so hard.."_

"_You could have if you tried. You let me fall, Steve. I thought we were friends."_

_Steve's eyes flew open. "We are! I didn't- I'm sorry..Please- I'm sorry I couldn't catch you. I didn't want any of this to happen-"_

He jolted awake with a choked-sob, nearly slamming into the figure in front of him. The glint of the metal arm caught his attention and his breathing became heavier.

"Didn't know you had nightmares about that.." A familiar voice spoke up softly, yet worriedly.

Steve blinked, wiping some of the tears away from his face. The figure soon came into view and Steve's heart nearly stopped.

"Bucky?" He croaked.

The man slowly nodded, staring at Steve with a weary expression. Dark circles were visible under his eyes, indicating he hasn't been sleeping, or hasn't been sleeping very well.

"Why-" Steve swallowed, rubbing his hands over his face. "What-?"

Bucky sighed and looked away. "I just wanted to check up on you..Yea, I..still can't remember everything..but I at least remember you."

Steve looked hopeful for a moment, but that quickly dropped as he lowered his head. "That's good.."

Bucky's expression changed. "Are you okay?"

He instantly knew he shouldn't have asked that, because Steve looked up with the most miserable expression Bucky has ever seen on his face.

"God, Steve…" He muttered, easing his flesh arm around his friend's back and pulling him closer. His metal arm hesitantly landed on the back of Steve's head. "I'm sorry-"

"No-No it's-It's fine.." Steve muttered, his grip on his friend tightening. "'m used to it. Have 'm every night."

Bucky tore away and stared at him almost incredulously. "You do?"

Steve looked away from him hesitantly.

Bucky sighed, his expression shattering into both empathy and sympathy for his friend. He wrapped both of his arms around him this time, without hesitation.

Eventually, Steve eased himself back into sleep and when he woke up, having been called for_ another_ mission, Bucky was gone; as if he was never there.

Steve frowned and got up, changing into the appropriate clothing required for the particular mission, including his suit.

The mission consisted of taking down one last Hydra base, which happened to still be standing. Though, it was unoccupied.

Steve threw the detonators into the building, finding that they were set to go off sooner than he expected.

The building blew before he made it safely away; and he was blown, quite aggressively, into a tree, landing on the ground with a dazed groan.

It was painful to move, and each breath caused agonizing pain to shoot through his chest. He coughed.

Despite this, he tried to push himself up, but screamed out in agony. A familiar voice quickly followed and neared him, but he could barely make out who it was as they knelt over him. He did notice the metal arm as the man attempted to shake him back into reality. The man was muttering something under his breath, but Steve fell unconscious before he could clearly make out what was being said.

He woke up in a hospital. The first thing he heard was the steady beeping of machines around him. It took a bit for him to fully adjust to his surroundings.

A coughing fit took over as he jolted up from his sitting position, eyes squeezed shut from the pain wracking his body as he did so.

Strong arms wrapped around him, rubbing circles around his back. One was much cooler than the other, but Steve was still in a state of confusion.

The man pulled back, still trying to get his attention. This time, he could hear the words.

"Steve! Hey. Snap out of it, pal. It's just me. It's Bucky."

Steve blinked a few times, finally recognizing the man in front of him.

"B-Bucky?" He croaked.

The man smiled. "Welcome back."

Steve blinked, groaned, then fell back onto the soft pillow behind him. "Wha' happened…?"

Bucky frowned. "You tried taking down a Hydra base, only to have it explode before you got out."

Steve looked up. "Oh."

His expression suddenly seemed to change to a, _WAIT A MINUTE _look. Steve shot up and stared at Bucky. "Wait- BUCKY?"

"Yea?"

"What the hell- What are you doing here? You-"

Bucky placed his flesh hand on Steve's shoulder firmly. "Calm down, Steve. You're hurt, and I couldn't just leave you."

"Yea, but you didn't have to-"

Bucky cut in. "That's what friends are for," He smiled.

Steve wrapped his arms around him, which Bucky didn't mind. He returned the embrace and they sat there for a few minutes.

"Now that I think about it.." Steve mumbled into Bucky's shoulder. "my back hurts.."

Bucky raised a brow. "Wow, your age is already showing."

Steve weakly smacked him. "Shut up. You're older than me.."

Bucky shrugged. "Yea?"

"So you should be more mature."

Bucky snorted. "Yea. Okay. Whatever, Steve."

He heard his friend mutter silent curses, likely directed at him, as he laid himself back down onto the hospital bed.

"Get some sleep, punk," Bucky said.

Steve's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly grinned. "Okay, _mom."_

Bucky snorted and rolled his eyes.


	25. It'll be okay

Steve struck the ground with great force. What would usually come out as a broken bone for most, came out only a simple bruise on Steve's legs and arms.

Him and Bucky were both dealing with their own separate groups of Hydra agents. Well, the ones who remained anyway. Some chose to grip onto Hydra like a life-line, attempting to keep it alive and prevent it from disappearing from existence.

Steve swung his vibranium shield and struck an agent in the head. Most, if not all of them, were armed. Some with more heavy weaponry than others.

That agent collapsed to the ground in a heap, motionless. Unfortunately, they weren't dead. Steve would have loved to get revenge for what they had done to Bucky, but he knew that wasn't the right path to go down.

A gunshot fired, but the bullet was blocked effortlessly by his shield, simply bouncing off of it like a small pebble.

He spun around, kicking his legs in mid-air and sending 2 agents to the ground. Once he landed, he swung his fist and did the same to another. Bucky, he noticed, was holding his own pretty well. He watched at times as his metal arm collided with their enemies.

Steve grinned, continuing to focus on his own work upon knowing Bucky would be able to hold his own. He's been worried about him ever since Bucky began to stay with him more. There were times where he'd disappear for days or even weeks at a time. The period of time he was gone decreased overtime, though.

An agent caught him by surprise and he was blown into the wall. Once again, for a normal human, this could have caused extensive internal injury, joined by multiple broken bones. But thanks to the super-soldier serum, Steve wasn't brought down so easily.

He jumped back into battle effortlessly, smiling in satisfaction as his shield knocked out more and more agents. Though, he was becoming increasingly frustrated at how many there were.

He stole another glance at Bucky. The number of agents he was dealing with had decreased to about 5. However, Steve was dealing with a whopping 15. Most, interestingly, were focused on him, and not his metal-armed friend, who had worked for them for 60-70 years.

"_Perhaps they want a different text subject,"_ Steve thought.

He chuckled to himself at the thought. Why would they need _him? _They clearly knew they wouldn't be able to break him without a fight, which he was quite skilled at.

Suddenly, his group of 15 agents soon turned to 18 when the rest of Bucky's had joined in with his. Now, bullets were flying toward Steve rapidly as he struggled to pull his shield up in time. A few bullets skimmed along his shoulder, legs, and arms, but it didn't cause incapacitative damage.

Bucky quickly ran over to assist him, distracting most of the other agents while Steve gathered himself.

"These guys never stop," He huffed. His shield left his hand and collided with about 3 agents, knocking them unconscious. It then flew back into his hand after its targets were down. But there was still many more to go, unfortunately.

Bucky didn't reply straight away, but Steve didn't miss the grin his friend flashed him as his fist connected with another agent.

Steve felt a slight pinch in his back, not realizing he had been shot for a moment, as it took a few moments for the pain to start setting in due to the adrenaline.

He continued to toss down agents, missing some. Since the bullet striking him left only a small sting, he didn't realize what had actually happened until Bucky pointed it out.

"Steve!" He shouted over the chaos, features showing concern. "You're bleeding!"

Steve was stuck in a state of confusion for a few moments. "I am?" He placed his hand on his back and it came away, stained with dark blood. It was difficult to hold back a grimace.

"Damn.."

Bucky winced slightly at the sight as well, but quickly continued to attempt taking down agents. There were about 6 left, all of them being extremely stubborn in giving up. This likely wouldn't end nicely. But when does it ever?

The pain began to set in. It didn't completely incapacitate Steve, but it made it more difficult to move without the pain beginning to increase.

Steve was struck to the ground, being left extremely vulnerable without his shield, which was laying about 30 feet away from him.

_Damn it._

He swallowed, accepting his impending death. The pain that was now starting to radiate more heavily from his back prevented him from getting up on his own.

Most of the remaining agents were aiming at him. Steve closed his eyes just as the gunshots rang out. The pain he was expecting never came and he slowly opened his eyes.

His heart stopped.

Bucky had apparently thrown himself, protectively, in front of Steve. He took the majority of the bullets, though only a few had missed.

Steve's eyes widened.

_NO!_

"Bucky-" the man looked down at him, and Steve noticed, with growing horror, the blood beginning to run from his friend's mouth.

Bucky collapsed, dragging in large gasps of air.

Steve grunted, struggling to his hands and knees and then forcing himself to his feet. The sudden rush of adrenaline seemed to completely rid him of the pain he was feeling. He grabbed his shield and instantly began taking down the agents, not caring whether the damage he did was fatal or not. He did understand that this was pretty much revenge, but he didn't care anymore. 

The last agent ran out of the building in fear. Steve just allowed him to leave.

Bucky was on the ground. His back arched from the waves of pain that wrecked his body.

"Bucky!" Steve gasped, crashing to his knees and pulling his injured friend into his arms. "Come on, Buck..stay with me. Come on."

Bucky's panicked gaze flickered around until it finally locked onto Steve's face. Bucky's hand reached toward and grabbed Steve's like a lifeline. "Steve-" He gasped.

Steve looked over all the wounds that Bucky had taken for him.

_Dear god, he wasn't worth it. He wasn't-_

"Buck.." Steve whispered miserably. A tear rolled down his cheek, but Bucky's hand reached up, fingers shaking, and wiped it away. He let out an exhausted breath, coughed a few times, and let his head fall against his friend's chest.

"Bucky.." Steve started, voice shaking with emotion. "Why did you- You should have just-" Bucky's hand reached out, quicker than he expected, and gripped Steve's arm. He noticed that Bucky was close to breaking down as well.

"No.." His voice trembled, similar to how Steve's did. "You were gonna-" He swallowed roughly, "You were gonna die.." He lowered his head, keeping his grip on Steve's arm as blood continued to drip from his mouth. "'couldn't let that...couldn't let that happen.." He breathed.

Steve simply shook his head. "I wasn't worth it.."

Bucky's gaze shot up and he raised his head. Steve noticed the tears flowing down his face. "You don't-" He gasped. "You don't really think that do you?"

Steve didn't reply. His head simply lowered.

He felt a hand brush against his face and looked up again. Bucky was still staring at him, eyes bloodshot and mouth slightly open, blood still dripping from it.

"Steve.." Bucky's voice was shaking again. "You're worth it..P-please don't say-" He gasped, back suddenly arching with another wave of pain. Steve put his hand to the back of his friend's neck and gently eased him up once it was over. Bucky pretty much collapsed against Steve, breathing shallow. He groaned.

"Steve.." Bucky said again, this time Steve noticed how close he was to crying.

He gasped, then coughed violently, burying his head into Steve's chest and beginning to shiver even more than he already was.

Bucky fought to stay conscious, his eyes glued to Steve's face.

"Y-You're okay..right?" He asked.

Steve nodded jerkily. "I'm fine, Buck.."

He noticed Bucky smile and let out a weak sigh. "Good.." He swallowed.

Steve suddenly stood up, gripping Bucky tightly in his arms. "I am not letting you die."

Bucky let out a low noise of protest. "Steve-!" He gasped, clutching the collar of Steve's shirt.

"I'm not letting you die for me," Steve said again, this time a bit harsher.

Bucky let out a small, heart-wrenched sob that Steve didn't even know he was capable of making. "I'm s-sorry.."

"Don't you dare be sorry, Bucky," Steve replied. "I should be the one being sorry."

Steve rushed out of the facility that they were in, being careful not to jostle up his friend too much. When he glanced down at him, he was pretty much curled up, as much as he could be in Steve's arms, against his chest.

_It'll be fine.. _He tried to reassure himself.

_It'll be okay._


	26. Last Memory

Bucky sat, head hung, in the metal cell at the Hydra facility. His severed left arm was replaced with a red-starred metal one.

He shivered at times, but other than that, barely moved. He had hope that Steve would come for him, like he always did. _Of course he would come for him, he always will._

He only looked up when the door to his cell creaked open and a man stepped inside, holding what looked like rough paper in his hand.

The man spoke something in Russian. Bucky understood though and met the man's eyes with a hardening glare.

"No way in hell," He spat defiantly. A small, bloodied smile snuck its way onto his face.

The man only smiled. "Really? Do you really thing someone's gonna come for you? That _Captain America _will rescue you?"

Bucky gave a weak laugh. "He always does. And I can't wait to see what he does to your stupid face when he gets here."

The man walked closer to him. "Well, sorry to break it to ya, pal," the man tossed the papers onto the ground a few inches in front of him, then left. The cell door shut with a silent click.

Bucky noticed that these were newspapers, all with similar headlines. He read the first and he felt his heart shatter.

_**Captain America: Presumed dead after plane crash in Arctic.**_

He swallowed, whispering a small and pitiful, "No.." as he pulled out the 2nd.

_**American Hero: Captain America being mourned by all after presumed death.**_

Then the next.

_**Captain America dies in Arctic plane crash.**_

Then, he read the last one, feeling as though all of his organs were being torn out of him.

_**Captain America killed in action: Being mourned by many.**_

"No.." He gasped. "No- This isn't- This isn't real.."

Soon, sobs began to wrack his body and he lowered his head. "Steve.." He cried. "Steve..I'm sorry..God damn it, I'm sorry!" His metal fingers dug into the ground.

"Why did it have to be you.." Bucky whispered miserably, tears flowing freely from his bruised and scarred face. "I should have- I was supposed to protect you..I wasn't supposed to let you die!"

"I broke our promise...that we'd be with each other til the end of the line..I broke it.."

He broke down into gut-wrenching sobs as his body trembled. He curled in on himself, but continued to stare at the pictures of both pre and post-serum Steve.

"I should have been there..should have been there for you...I'm sorry..If I could have just grabbed your hand..I would have been there with you..We could have at least faced the end together.." He shut his eyes and rocked himself back and forth while agents watched with smiles on their faces, satisfied that the Asset had no one looking for him.

_Bucky turned the corner to see a small and frail blond-haired man on the ground. 2 larger men were standing over him, laughing at each other. He noticed the smaller man's bloodied nose as he struggled to get back up._

_He ran over before they could throw another punch and kicked them both to the ground. "Hey! Leave 'em alone and pick on someone your own size."_

_The men stood up, looked at each other, and ran. The blonde-haired man slowly got up, wiping some blood from his mouth. "You alright?" Bucky asked. _

_He nodded. "Yea..Had 'em on the ropes.."_

"_Didn't look like you did," Bucky pointed out. "What's your name?"_

"_Steve. Steve Rogers."_

_Bucky grinned. "James Barnes, but you can just call me Bucky."_

_Steve looked toward the ground. "Thanks.."_

_James slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, no problem. I can take you home if you want."_

"_Okay.."_

_Both walked back to Steve's apartment. Steve opened the door and stepped in, followed by Bucky. "I'm home," He said._

_A few seconds later, a woman walked in. She had wavy, blonde hair and looked extremely kind, Bucky guessing that this was Sarah Rogers. She noticed Steve's bruised and bloodied nose and rushed over. "Oh! Stevie, what happened?"_

_Steve shrugged. "Bullies.."_

_Sarah looked up and spotted Bucky and gave him a small smile. "I see you made a friend, too."_

_Steve nodded, turned back and smiled at Bucky. "Yea..Probably would have gotten' beat up worse if he didn't show up."_

"_Name's James, but I usually just go by Bucky," Bucky said with a small smile._

"_It's so nice to meet you, James," She smiled. "You're welcome to stay for however long you need." She turned back to Steve. "I'll go get a rag and get you cleaned up."_

_Steve nodded. Bucky walked up to him. "Your ma's plenty nice," He grinned. _

"_Yea," Steve smiled. "Works at the hospital. She's usually away often..and ya know, I get sick real easy."_

_Bucky nodded and studied Steve's thin frame. "I can tell. You ain't lookin' too healthy either."_

_Steve laughed. "Well, maybe she can read off the list of my health problems, later."_

_Bucky's eyes widened slightly. "Geesh."_

_Sarah came back into the room with an ice-pack and a small rag. She wiped the blood off of his face and held the ice-pack against a couple bruises. Steve took over and sat down on the couch._

"_Keep that there, Sweetie. It'll help. Unfortunately, I need to head back up to the hospital. Will you two be alright?"_

_Bucky smiled. "I can take care of 'im."_

_Steve frowned. "I do not need a babysitter."_

_Sarah Rogers seemed to completely ignore that and gave Bucky a small smile. "Thank you. Does your family know you're here?"_

_Bucky shook his head. "No, but I'll give 'em a call later. I told them I was headin' out for a bit anyway."_

"_Alright.." She turned and placed a soft kiss on Steve's forehead. "I'll see you later. Be careful," With that, she headed out the door. It clicked shut softly behind her._

"_She really is somethin'," Bucky smiled._

_Steve sighed. "Yea. She can get a bit crazy sometimes."_

_Bucky sighed and sat down next to him. "So, since we're friends now. What kind of health issues do you have exactly? Just so I don't think you're dying if you suddenly collapse or somethin',"_

_Steve snorted. "Okay. Prepare to be surprised.."_

_He began to list the ones he knows of._

_Asthma_

_Rheumatic Fever_

_Scarlet Fever_

_Sinusitis_

_Chronic or frequent colds_

_High blood pressure_

_Palpitation or pounding in the heart_

_Easy fatigability_

_Heat trouble_

_Nervous trouble of any sort_

_Had household contact with tuberculosis_

_Parent/Sibling with diabetes_

_Bucky stared at him, mouth agape. "Holy cow. _

"_Yea," Steve laughed. "Not exactly a healthy life. My ma's always worried 'bout me. 'Specially when winter rolls around."_

"_I wouldn't exactly be surprised," Bucky laughed._

"_I'm surprised anyone would want to be my friend..ya' know, likely having to deal with all my problems," Steve muttered._

_Bucky slung an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry, pal. I don't mind. I'll take care of ya no matter what happens."_

_Steve smiled. "Thanks."_

That was the last memory Bucky had stuck in his mind before he was shoved into the chair.

"I'm sorry, Steve.." He whispered.

The metal plates clamped to the side of his head.

"I'm so sorry.."

_Everything went dark._


	27. Sick

Steve trudged back through the door of his apartment. He had just returned from a rather stressful and critical mission, which left him exhausted. It was also somewhere he never wanted to be, ever again.

He entered the kitchen and noticed Bucky leaning against the counter and watching him.

"So," He started. "How'd it go?"

Steve sighed and gave a little half-laugh. "Well, it was exhausting for one. Second, it was somewhere I really didn't want to go.." He shivered and glanced toward the ground for a moment. "Gave me bad flashbacks."

Bucky furrowed a brow and straightened up. "Where?"

Steve swallowed and answered without looking up. "Alps."

Bucky flinched. _No surprise there.._

He walked up to his friend and slung his metal arm around his shoulder. "It's alright. I'm here now, anyway," Though he clearly couldn't keep the slight nervousness and uncertainty out of his tone.

Steve looked up and smiled, then yawned. "Thanks..I gotta head off to sleep now. I can probably sleep for-" He flinched again. "I can probably sleep for days."

Bucky knew what he was avoiding. He was avoiding the, _I can sleep for years, _likely because he didn't like being reminded of the ice. And neither did he.

So, he only nodded and watched as Steve retired to his own room to sleep. He couldn't help but worry just slightly.

Steve laid himself out on his bed, allowing himself to fall asleep.

Well, he didn't exactly sleep well..

He woke up with a cry, finding that he was sweltering hot. Sweat beaded his forehead as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, gasping.

His stomach churned and he rushed to the bathroom to throw up. He dry heaved a few times after that.

Bucky rushed over, having been awoken by his friend's distress. "Steve are you- God, Steve.." He walked over and knelt down beside his friend, rubbing comforting circles around his back.

Steve coughed, then leaned back over the toilet and threw up a bit more. His whole body was trembling with fatigue at this point.

Once he was sure it was over, he collapsed backward into Bucky, who caught him with ease and kept him upright.

"Do you want some water?" Bucky asked.

Steve swallowed and nodded in response, pushing himself up against the sink as Bucky exited the room and returned with a small glass of water.

Steve held it to his lips and drank small sips at a time. The sudden nauseous feeling seemed to deteriorate slightly.

"T-T-Thanks.." He stuttered, taking in small, shaky breaths.

Bucky nodded, helping him set the cup back onto the sink. "Just breathe, Steve. Deep breaths.." He sat beside Steve, grabbing his hand and placing it against his chest like he used to do with his asthma when they were both younger.

Steve swallowed, a small shudder being sent through his body. His breathing seemed to steady somewhat, until he let out a pained groan and his breathing quickened again.

"Steve!" Bucky caught him just as he collapsed against his side. Steve's head fell onto his shoulder.

"hurts.." Steve muttered, not lifting his head.

Bucky sighed and rested his metal hand on his friend's head. "I know.."

He'd ask what happened later. Right now, Steve's health was more important.

"Come on," He slung Steve's arm around his shoulders. "Let's get you back to bed.."

Steve grunted with the effort and half-walked, half- being dragged by Bucky, back to the bed. Bucky let him down gently and he pressed the back of his palm against Steve's head and pulled away.

"Fever.." He muttered. "Hold on.."

Bucky disappeared for a few moments before he returned, ice-pack in hand. He rested it on Steve's forehead, who recoiled slightly at the touch.

"Hey, it's okay," Bucky reassured, giving Steve's arm a quick squeeze.

Steve turned over suddenly and vomited into the trash can that Bucky had luckily put beside his bed.

Bucky placed his hands on Steve's chest and back to prevent him from falling.

Steve groaned as he laid himself back onto his bed, weakly lifting the ice-pack back to his forehead. "I hate this.."

"Yea," Bucky sighed. "I do too.." He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down beside him.

Steve blinked and looked over at him confusingly. "What are you doing?"

Bucky grinned. "Sleeping with you. Making sure you don't wake up screaming again. Someone's gotta be there."

Steve smiled and let his head fall back against the pillow. "Thanks.."

Bucky shifted until he was curled up against Steve. His metal arm rested underneath him as his flesh arm rested across Steve's stomach.

"'night Steve," Bucky muttered.

"'night.." Steve breathed out before slipping into the dark abyss of sleep.

Bucky stayed awake for a few minutes, watching him as though he would suddenly sit him and vomit again, but he didn't, so he followed suit and fell asleep.


	28. I'll be fine

Steve jolted awake on the couch with a gasp. His weak lungs let out a painful protest, along with his ribs. He lowered his thin hand and clutched his side. He had just moved in with Bucky, but the nightmares about his mom's death kept haunting him.

Bucky, whom had been sleeping nearby, jolted awake as well at the sound of Steve's distress. He rubbed his eyes quickly and walked over. "You alright?" He knelt down.

Steve swallowed and let out a painful exhale. "Nightmare.." he muttered.

"Oh.." Bucky murmured. "'Bout your 'ma?"

Steve nodded and looked down.

Bucky sat on the couch next to his friend, wrapping his arms around his thin shoulders gently and bringing him close. Steve leaned against them, tears threatening to spill over.

"It's alright, pal...I'll always be here for ya."

Steve swallowed and looked up at him, eyes bloodshot. His lips quirked into a small smile, but quickly disappeared.

"Come here.." Bucky turned toward him and opened his arms. Steve quickly moved and wrapped his arms around his friend, while burying his head into Bucky's chest.

He wrapped his arms around Steve's back gently, resting his own head on his shoulder.

Soon, he could hear Steve begin to sob, clutching onto him tighter as if he were a lifeline. He stayed silent to ensure Steve didn't send himself into an asthma attack.

Thankfully, he didn't, and he fell asleep against his chest.

Bucky gently maneuvered Steve back onto the couch. He grabbed a blanket and gently draped it over him before getting to his feet, lips quirking up into a smile.

At that moment, a gunshot rang out.

Bucky instantly turned toward the noise, but the next thing he knew a bullet had penetrated a door and struck his chest.

Almost instantly, he felt the excruciating limit of oxygen. Breathing became difficult after a few moments and he guessed it had pierced a lung.

Another one came through the door, this time it struck him in the leg and sent him to the ground, struggling and failing to regain his footing.

He groaned, soon starting to gasp for air at how difficult it was to pull it in. The pain set in around that time as well, causing his back to arch painfully.

"Steve-" He gasped, hands curling tightly at his sides.

Steve woke up, blinking and swinging his legs off the side of the couch. His breathing hitched when he saw Bucky.

"BUCKY!"

He was at his side in a second, grabbing his arm with shaking hands and trying to calm him down.

"Bucky!" His voice was choked up this time.

The man let out another gasp, turning his head slowly to look at him. "You…are you...okay?" He took in another wheezing breath.

Steve swallowed and felt Bucky's hand tighten around his. "I-I'm f-fine, but you-you-" He could barely articulate the words. His panic had gotten the best of him, but he couldn't go into an asthma attack..Not now.

He could see the blood rolling down Bucky's shirt from his chest, along with the blood covering his left leg.

Bucky opened his mouth to say something between his desperate and wheezing gasps for air, but his back arched in another wave of pain. His hand instinctively tightened even more on Steve, and when he finally let go, there were a few bruises starting to form.

Bucky coughed blood, catching sight of Steve's hand. "S-Sorr...y-"

"It's fine, Buck.." Steve quickly reassured, but quickly after that the tears began to flow and he let out stifled sobs.

Bucky reached his trembling hand toward Steve's, but he didn't have the strength to move it anymore and it dropped onto his knee.

Steve looked up and grabbed it, squeezing tightly, though he continued to sob.

"Steve-" Bucky wheezed, coughing violently another few times.

He tried, desperately, to push himself up against the nearby wall, but between pained and wheezing gasps, he couldn't.

Bucky _did _manage to drag his nearly-limp hand across the floor and grab Steve's.

"Stevie.." He muttered weakly. "Go-" He coughed, then gasped. "Get help..I'll-" He stopped again. "Be okay.."

Steve kept himself glued to his spot, staring wide-eyed at his friend. "N-No. I'm not-I-I can't leave you.."

Bucky squeezed his hand. "Go..It'll be fine," His body twitched and he pulled in another gasp. Each time he spoke, it was out of breath and exhausting. "I promise.."

Steve silently nodded and got up, understanding that his friend was likely running out of time.

Once he got outside the apartment door, he started yelling as loud as he could for help. His lungs screamed out in protest, but he didn't care.

Soon, he felt an asthma attack coming on. He noticed someone coming though; a stranger, but he didn't mind as long as they could help.

He quickly motioned for him and then ran inside, gasping for air himself as an asthma attack took over.

"Steve?" Bucky glanced up at him, eyes glassy. They widened within a split-second. "Steve!" He coughed, arm twitching. He gasped again.

Steve fell to his knees next to Bucky, eyes wide and gasping heavily.

"Steve- Steve, listen to me.." Bucky gasped. "Breathe..just-just breathe...okay?"

Steve swallowed roughly and nodded, trying his best to control his breathing just as the man he had seen came rushing in.

"Oh dear," He muttered, spotting Bucky. "We need to get him to a hospital. You don't look well, either," He glanced at Steve.

"'m fine..just asthma.." He breathed, out of breath.

The man still looked concerned but headed over to help Bucky.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" Steve asked, keeping eye-contact with his friend.

The man nodded. "If we get him to a hospital, he will be."

**A Few Hours Later.**

Steve was sitting in a hospital room, watching Bucky's shaky breathing. He put his hands over his face, allowing the guilt to wash over him.

"Steve.."

His head shot up. His bloodshot eyes met Bucky's and he felt intense relief settle over him.

"Bucky!"

"Hi.." Bucky's lip quirked up into a small, then frowning upon seeing his friend's state. "Are you okay?"

Steve nodded jerkily. "Just...scared.."

Bucky continued to stare at him as if he were hiding something else but decided not to push it. He reached out and grabbed Steve's arm.

"I'm fine, pal..I will be, anyway. Feel much better."

Steve smiled at that, followed by Bucky upon knowing he made his friend feel at least a little bit better.

"I'm sorry.." Bucky breathed. "For..what happened..You shouldn't have had to seen that.."

Steve shrugged. ''s fine.."

Bucky really didn't believe he'd be fine, but smiled anyway.


	29. Revenge

Steve realized he made the mistake too late. He rounded the corner of the alley, seeing two boys about twice his size and likely 10x as healthy, kicking a younger girl to the ground. She held something in her hand, but at his distance Steve was unable to tell what it was.

One of the boys grabbed it, stared at it, and laughed, before throwing it to the side like a piece of garbage.

Steve, being the stubborn punk he was, attempted to intervene. He walked into the alley and yelled, despite his lungs aching in protest. "Hey! Leave 'er alone!"

_He hated bullies._

The two men looked up toward him and grinned. "Oh, look at him!" Both men laughed.

Steve stood his ground as the girl slid back into a wall, watching with wide-eyes.

The men had, thankfully, left the girl alone, only to start striding toward him instead. "You think you're so tough? Can't protect everyone, kid," He felt a painful kick to the ribs, and since he was so skinny, it hurt a lot worse.

_Probably broke one, if not a couple._

He stumbled over, but got back to his feet stubbornly, fists out in front of him.

The tallest of the 2 boys laughed. "What? You think you're some superhero or something?"

Steve barely managed to shake his head before a fist connected with his face. He tasted blood in his mouth as he was sent to the ground. The two boys didn't give him a beak, one lifted him up by the neck and slammed him against the wall. "Let's see how much this kid can take."

As he was repeatedly beaten to a pulp, Steve weakly tried to yell out for Bucky; but he had no idea where his friend was at.

He gasped, unable to breathe properly as he was thrown to the ground. He was twitching repeatedly, blood flowing out of his mouth and from his nose as well.

His vision was blurred, but he could hear the girl scream out for help as he sat there. His back arched painfully and soon he started to convulse, spitting up blood.

The two men had run off by now, having heard their last words being something alone the lines of, "Oh god.." and "I think we did too much. We'll be in so much damn trouble now. Let's go!"

Steve tried to swallow, but he could barely breathe.

He was going to die here.

He got himself into this mess and now he was going to die.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he rolled, painfully, onto his side. His ribs screamed out in protest and he heard a painful crack. An agonized scream escaped from him and soon he was sobbing. The pain was too much..and the realization that he was going to _die _hit him like a train.

Muffled footsteps came toward him. Steve barely noticed when he was lifted up against someone's chest, being shaken gently. He squinted up at whoever was there and his vision cleared just enough to notice that it was Bucky.

"Oh god..Steve! Come on, stay with me, pal."

He groaned, his frail body starting to shake again. "Buck...Buck-y.." His voice came out as a pained sob as his bloodied and shaking hands reached out for something to hold on to.

A strong, but gentle hand wrapped around his own and squeezed. "I'm here, Stevie. I gotcha."

Steve swallowed, but instantly regretted it. He coughed, gagged, and then with the help of Bucky, turned himself over and threw up onto the ground. It was, terrifyingly, mostly blood, mixed in with the little food he had eaten today.

Bucky instantly turned him back against his chest, cradling him like a small child. "Dear god, Steve..the hell did you d-do this time..?" Steve noticed the tremble in his friend's voice, and figured they both knew he was probably going to die, even before he got to any sort of hospital.

"Buck.." He whispered hoarsely, tears streaking his face. "I'm sor- I'm sorry.."

Bucky tightened his grip slightly on his best friend. Steve could now get a clear view of the tears flowing down his face.

"No. No, Steve. Don't you dare be sorry. Damn it..I should have been here. I should be the one apologizing."

Steve didn't respond. He couldn't. At this point, it was getting harder for him to breathe, and an asthma attack could surely kill him now.

His back arched painfully and he nearly fell out of Bucky's grip, but his friend held him close, his hand cradling the back of his head. "It's okay, Steve.."

Within a few moments, he calmed down. But he leaned over and threw up _more _blood.

"Oh god, Stevie..You didn't deserve this. I'm sorry.." Bucky's voice choked up at the last sentence.

Steve gave a small, bloodied smile. "Don't be.." He gasped, free hand instantly clutching at his chest as he bolted upright.

Bucky's eyes widened and he caught him. "Steve!"

He noticed the blood flowing from his mouth increase. Steve continued to cough violently, gasping for air as his glassy eyes became more and more distant.

"Steve! Don't do this to me..Please- God, Steve..please no.." Bucky grabbed his friend and pulled him back against his chest and keeping him there. "Don't do this..I was supposed-" He swallowed the painful lump in his throat. "God damn it, I was supposed to protect you.." He was sobbing now, and he didn't care. The only thing on his mind right now was Steve.

Steve, through his wild gasps, locked eyes with Bucky. Then, he went limp and Bucky caught him, staring at his now-glazed-over eyes.

"No…" He muttered. "No..! Steve!" He broke down into painful sobs and clutched his lifeless friend to his chest. He didn't let go for a while. "Please! Come back. Please!" He pleaded with pretty much no one. He knew nothing he did would bring his friend back, but he didn't care anymore.

God, now everyone he cared about was gone. Steve was the last he had left.

_And now he's dead._

Bucky slowly got to his feet, his face showing almost no emotion except for the tears still streaking his face.

He didn't catch the faces of the boys running away who did this, but he swore that he wouldn't stop looking until he found them.

No one gets off with killing his friend. No one.


	30. You did WHAT?

Steve grunted, attempting to hold back the large group of Hydra agents that were attacking him. Natasha was with him as well, except she was dealing with her own group; which she found to be quite easy to take down.

He grunted and threw one over his shoulder before being struck down. He barely managed to grab his shield and throw it up above him before a barrage of bullets rained down on it.

Natasha came over and kicked the man in the head, sending him to the ground and giving Steve time to regain his footing.

"Thanks," He breathed.

Natasha gave him a side-glance. "Don't thank me yet, Rogers."

With that, they quickly returned to battle. He was surprised Hydra still existed, after the hell that he went through to try to stop them.

_After what they did to Bucky, who had disappeared after the helicarrier incident..No way they're getting off the hook._

His hands curled into fists. They collided with the face of a rather smug-looking agent, sending him to the ground with a thud. A gun was quickly pulled from its holster and fired toward Steve, who raised his shield quickly to block it.

Fortunately, he wasn't entirely focused on revenge. Because he knew that likely wouldn't end pleasantly, and he wasn't one for killing. Especially not now. Maybe some serious injuries, but no fatalities at the least.

Natasha was starting to get overwhelmed with the amount of agents overwhelming her, but Steve was stuck with his own growing group as he found it more difficult to take one down without getting struck by another.

He grunted as he was pushed face-first into the wall, tip of a gun touching the back of his head.

A small smile made its way across his features. He made a quick move to spin around and jump into the air, taking advantage of his super-strength to kick two of the agents holding him far back. The gun that was previously against his own head clattered to the ground.

He threw his shield, knocking some of the agents Natasha was battling down. He had to remind himself multiple times to incapacitate, not kill.

Steve's fist connected with another unlucky agent's face. He smiled in satisfaction as that particular agent crumpled to the ground.

An attack came from behind. An agent grabbed his left arm and twisted it both painfully and in an unnatural direction.

He couldn't hold back the pained scream that came from his mouth.

That agent kicked him to the ground as he cradled his likely broken hand. Sure, the super-serum could heal his wounds quickly, but this one would likely heal the wrong way if not treated properly first.

He gasped as a fist connected with his face and he was sent sprawling onto the ground. It instantly reminded of him of when he was younger and much more fragile, being punched to the ground vulnerably after trying to stand up to people twice his size.

"Steve!" He heard Natasha shout over the chaos, but she was unable to reach him right away.

Steve slowly turned and saw a metal arm connect with the agent's face, sending him flying. Steve's eyes widened as a flesh hand lowered down to his level to grab.

He stared up at Bucky incredulously for a moment, but grabbed his hand with his good one and was pulled to his feet.

"You alright?" Bucky gently took Steve's broken arm and looked at it. His flesh fingers probed at some spots, one striking a particular weak one. Steve drew in a sharp breath and grimaced, causing Bucky to pull back some.

_Questions later. _

"Sorry."

Steve shrugged. "It's fine, I had a lot worse.."

Bucky, noticing Steve's questioning and still-surprised gaze, _not particularly surprising, _spoke up quickly. "I know you have questions. Those can be dealt with later, I promise."

Steve nodded and turned just as an agent raised his gun toward them both. Bucky's metal arm flew in front of him and blocked the majority of the bullets. He then stormed up to the agent, drawing his fist back in rage, and throwing a full-forced punch into the man's face with his _metal _arm.

"Ouch," Steve muttered as the agent crumpled to the ground.

Bucky didn't fail to notice that and gave an amused smirk.

Natasha had just finished taking down her group before walking over toward them. "James. What a surprise."

Her attention turned to Steve's disfigured arm. She winced. "God, Steve. What did you do this time?"

Bucky twitched. "_This time?"_

Steve swallowed and Natasha stood back with a smile, knowing quite well what was coming based on Steve's label of overprotective on Bucky.

_Oh god._

"What have you been getting yourself _into_ Rogers?!" Bucky exclaimed. "First, you nose-dive a damn plane into some ice and I lately heard, despite not being in my right mind, you having jumped out of a plane without a parachute. _Without a damn parachute!_"

Steve didn't answer, but shrunk back a little.

"I would punch you right now, Steve. But you're beaten enough as it is so I'll deal with that later. And now you get your arm _broken _by some stupid Hydra agent. God, what _else _did you do while I wasn't here?"

Natasha smirked. "I don't think you'd want to know. He's did a lot of stupid things."

Bucky looked like he was about to explode, which wasn't so rare. Of course, since Steve was smaller back in the 1930s and 40s, Bucky was terrifying when he got mad.

He still is, perhaps a bit more so.

Bucky sighed and held the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Alright. We'll deal with this later. We gotta get your arm fixed up first. And Steve, we have a _lot _of talking to do. And you ain't getting out of this one. Not a way in _hell._"

Steve heard Natasha snicker as they waited for a ride back to base.

He kept his arm cradled against his chest, wincing every so often at the pain radiated from it.

"You know, I think I gotta get a leash on you, Steve," Bucky said, glancing at him with more of an amused expression.

At Steve's blank stare, having barely even heard him, Bucky's expression softened. He walked over and placed his flesh hand on Steve's broken arm gently. "Hey."

Steve twitched in surprise and looked up.

Bucky sighed and gave him a little side smile. He placed his hand on Steve's shoulder instead and pulled him closer. "Guess neither of us are the same anymore, are we?"

Steve returned the smile and just shook his head.


	31. Strange Feelings

"No..Tell me you're lying," Steve pleaded, gazing around the room at the people standing around him. "He's dead. I watched him fall. No one could have-"

Tony cut in. "Sorry, Cap. But apparently your old war buddy is a deadly, murderous assassin. I looked through the files."

Steve felt like he had just been impaled. He made eye-contact with those standing in the room, which included Bruce, Natasha, Sam, and Rhodey.

Then, overwhelming guilt struck him like a train.

"God..Hydra got a hold of him..They-When he was captured..they must have did something to him that helped him survive the fall.." Steve muttered in realization. "I should have looked for him..- Should have-" Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man, it wasn't your fault. It's Hydra's. Who knows what hell he went through."

Steve swallowed and nodded.

_December 10th, 1934_

_Steve was lying on the couch in his apartment, clutching the large blanket over his thin frame. His mother walked in to check on him, gently placing her hand against his burning forehead. He leaned into the touch._

_He's been sick plenty of times, but he still couldn't get passed the weird feeling of being both hot and cold at the same time. His face felt like it was about to melt off while his body felt like he was just shoved into a freezer. His aching lungs along with having asthma didn't help. At all._

"_You're still burning up, poor thing.." Sarah wiped a strand of hair from Steve's face. "I have to head up to the hospital, I'll send James over, okay?"_

_As much as Steve hated the idea of being babysat, he didn't mind Bucky coming over. It's been a few days since he's seen him anyway, so he just nodded._

_His mother gave him a soft smile and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before she headed out the door. Steve watched as the door closed with a quiet click._

_The next thing he knew he was asleep._

_Steve seemed to be more keen to nightmares when he was ill. He never understood why, but they had sent him into asthma attacks more times than he could count._

_He heard someone's voice, followed by a soothing hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. Though, he couldn't make out the words being said._

_When he finally managed to squint open his eyes, he felt even worse than before. He was sweating and it felt like he was on fire. But, he did manage to make out Bucky standing over him, holding an ice-pack to his head._

"_Buck..?" Steve rasped, squinting even more now, then blinking a few times._

"_I'm here, pal."_

_Steve allowed himself to take a shaky breath and then lay flat again. _

"_You ain't looking too good, Steve," Bucky pointed out, removing the ice-pack for a few seconds to place the back of his hand against Steve's forehead._

_He gave out a wheezy-chuckle. "I think that's pretty obvious..'m sick.."_

_Bucky nodded. "Mhm. I think that's pretty obvious too." He smiled when he saw his friend roll his eyes. At least he wasn't completely out of it like he usually was._

_He then pat Steve's thin arm. "Get some rest, punk. I'll be here when you come 'round."_

_Steve wanted to protest, but his body was too tired to let out as much as an irritated groan. He fell asleep pretty easily._

_October 15__th__, 1936_

_Steve dragged himself up the stairs toward his apartment. His eyes were bloodshot and he just wanted to go to sleep and then time travel back a few years._

_He had gotten the call that his mum had passed just a few hours ago. It struck him hard. Of course, he did know that she was fighting tuberculosis, which was pretty bad and killing a lot of people, but he had thought she would get better.._

_Instead of trying to find the key to get into his apartment, he sat down against the wall, knees tucked against his chest. He lowered his head and started to cry, tears flowing down his cheeks._

_He heard footsteps approaching him, then a hand on his shoulder. Hesitantly, he lifted his head, spotting Bucky knelt down in front him. _

"_Hey, pal..You okay?"_

_Steve swallowed and nodded. "'m fine.." _

_That was a lie. And Bucky knew it._

"_C'mere, Steve.." Bucky shifted so that he was sat beside his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. _

_Steve buried his head in his friend's chest and let it out, sobs wracking his thin frame. Bucky let his head fall on Steve's shoulder, rubbing comforting circles on his back._

_Present Day_

The Winter Soldier stepped onto the road, gun in hand. He stared around with an emotionless gaze, searching for his target. From what he knew, the man had blonde hair and was also known as Captain America. The face of his target had been described as well, in case he did not have his suit with him.

He could not fail this mission. Or else he would be punished again, and he could not allow that to happen.

The emotionless blue eyes narrowed as the Asset walked forward along the empty street. Suddenly, a man matching the description of his target appeared. He wore a red, white, and blue shield, which was strapped to his arm. But other than that, wore casual, civilian clothing.

The man; Captain America, stared at him with a bewildered expression on his face, studying him.

The Asset stood there, surprisingly patiently, ready to unsheathe his knife if need-be. His gun was tight in his grip as he slowly lifted it up to aim at the man, who suddenly spoke.

"Bucky..?"

The Asset did not know of such a name, confused on whether or not it was referring to him. The Asset did not have a name. He was mainly known as the Winter Soldier.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He pulled the trigger, watching as Captain America pulled up his shield to block the incoming attack. Feeling like this would not be an easy target, he threw the gun to the ground and unsheathed his knife.

The two men charged at each other. The Asset's metal arm collided with his target's shield, sending the man skidding backward a few feet.

He threw a few punches with his metal arm, the knife located in his right. The man was quite strong, and his moves seemed similar to his own. A sudden, confusing feeling of pride welled up in him. Though, he had no idea where it had come from.

The Winter Soldier body-slammed his target into the ground, metal fist going in for a blow to the head. But the man rolled and swung his feet out, tripping the Asset and kicking him into a vehicle.

That only made him more enraged. He fought with more determination; more force. He fought to kill.

His target landed a punch on the side of his head and sent him skidding backward. The Asset caught his balance before he could fall. He noted his slight disorientation, but quickly got back into his fighting stance, charging at the man he was ordered to eliminate.

Eventually, he got the upper-hand. His fist connected with the target's head and sent him sprawling onto the ground, where he managed to repeatedly throw violent punches into his face.

The sound of an approaching vehicle distracted him for a few moments and he looked up.

_Wait what? He was never distracted so easily. Something must have been messed up in his programming.._

Hydra agents stepped out of the vehicle and approached him. Pierce followed closely behind.

"Stand down, Asset."

The Asset obeyed and got to his feet, looking down at the beaten man. He took in his features, which seemed..strangely...familiar.

The man had an ugly bruise under his left eye and a gash next to his right. His lips were also cut and a few drips of blood rolled down his head.

There was something...strange about him..It also felt like there were large gaps in his mind where something should be..

He listened to the conversation as other Hydra operatives surrounded his target, making room for Pierce.

"Ah, Rogers. How wonderful to see you again.."

The blond-haired man stared up at him. "What do you want, Pierce?" He spat, going into a small coughing fit a few moments later.

The Asset winced and felt something he hadn't felt in a while start to bubble up inside him.

His target- _Rogers, _was yanked up violently to his feet. Pierce stared at him and smiled, pulling a small gun from its holster.

"I was going to have _your friend _here eliminate you, but I decided I'd rather much love to do it myself."

The Asset suddenly began to notice the sudden harsh change of tone in his handler's voice when he spoke those two words. It confused him. He had no idea why he was even thinking of all of these things or paying attention to them in the first place.

_The Asset doesn't think. He just does what he is told and no more. He obeys._

The sound of a gun, followed by a pained yell, yanked the Winter Soldier from his thoughts. He didn't fail to notice the gunshot wound deathly close to Rogers's chest. He was fully aware this time when the 2nd gunshot went off, this time striking Rogers' where the Asset knew a lung was located.

The Winter Soldier winced, _again,_ and a short flicker of a memory suddenly flashed into his mind.

_A small, skinny, blonde-haired man laid beaten and bloodied in a back alley. It was the same man he saw now, he realized. A larger brunette knelt down and helped him to his feet._

It was over quickly, and then something clicked in his mind and something told him that he _needed _to protect this man, and that he couldn't be killed.

The Asset barely registered his own movements as he planted himself firmly, in front of Rogers. His flesh hand reached down to unsheathe a knife.

He turned, slightly, when Rogers fell to the ground, taking in desperate and wheezing breaths of air. The air he could get in anyway.

"Step aside, Asset," Pierce glared daggers at him, gun still raised.

The Asset- No..he had a name..Bucky? He didn't know who he was anymore..but he wasn't the Asset. So he supposed he'd go by Bucky for right now.

He stood firm, not responding to Pierce's command.

"_Asset." _Pierce said again. "Step aside. Now."

Before Bucky could process what was going on, he whipped out a knife and stabbed a nearby Hydra operative. He quickly went through the rest, knocking them down with his metal arm before he held his own gun to Pierce's head.

The man foolishly attempted to aim the gun around him, firing once again at the vulnerable Rogers, but Bucky's metal arm flew out to the side and blocked it.

Without thinking, Bucky dropped the gun from Pierce's head and slammed his metal fist into his face, knocking him unconscious.

He slowly turned around and walked over to where Rogers lay, badly wounded. The man was barely conscious, he realized, his glassy eyes barely following his movements.

He allowed himself, cautiously, to lower himself to his knees. He placed two of his flesh fingers against the man's neck, feeling a sluggish, but still there pulse. He felt largely relieved at this, which again, made him confused, but he decided to go with his instincts and what his mind was telling him.

They both made eye-contact. Rogers stared up at him, blinking sluggishly and about to lose consciousness.

"Buck-" the man swallowed painfully, voice shaking. "Bucky.."

Rogers's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went unconscious.

An instant sense of panic rushed through The As- No. _Bucky._

He found himself checking once again for a pulse, then lowering his head to Rogers's chest, listening to the erratic, but still there, sound of his heartbeat.

He raised his head with a sigh, which Rogers hopefully was unable to hear due to his unconscious state. The man needed medical attention soon.

Carefully, he lifted the unconscious man up into his arms. A sudden wave of protectiveness washed over him and he held the man tighter in his arms. He was still confused on what his life currently _was _right now, and who _he _was.

He figured a medical facility wouldn't be particularly safe, being worried that Hydra would be out looking for both of them. But if he didn't, Steve would die.

The name slipped into his thoughts as if it belonged there. He didn't question it, knowing that the name belonged to the man he was currently carrying. _Steve. Steve Rogers._

The man _was _familiar. But all of his memories were scattered and it felt like hell to try to remember.

An idea suddenly popped into his mind. He changed directions and started walking toward a medical facility.

**Part 2 coming soon.**


	32. Strange Feelings Part 2

Steve woke up with a groan. His chest ached and his head was pounding, the past day's events slowly returning to him.

His eyes widened slightly as he took in the hospital room he was currently occupying. No one seemed to be in here with him. Now that he thought about it, no one probably knew he even ran into the Winter Sol- _Bucky._

Steve smiled slightly at the fact that Bucky likely brought him here. Though, he could tell he didn't remember much at all, just enough to know he had to protect him. And he did.

His chest still ached. He could guess that they performed surgery to help repair the lung pierced from the bullet. It was still quite difficult to breathe, but he was recovering. And, he felt 2x as better than he was the previous night.

As he glanced out the window, he noticed that it was pitch black outside. His room lights were also dimmed, allowing him to get proper rest. Though, he didn't dare to move; surprising based on how stubborn he is. He didn't want to injure himself further and cause himself to become even more incapacitated.

He doesn't even know how long he's been asleep, but he doesn't worry about that right now. Steve simply lays his head back onto the soft pillow and drifts off to sleep again. Unfortunately, he wished he hadn't, because he was soon taken over by a nightmare.

_Steve stood and faced the Winter Soldier. They were staring at each other, the Winter Soldier more menacingly so than Steve._

"_Bucky.." Steve started, reaching out a hand but keeping his shield close by._

"_Who the hell is Bucky?" the Soldier growled, bringing out a gun and shooting Steve straight in the chest by surprise. He gasped as the Winter Soldier charged toward him, slamming his fist into his face repeatedly._

"_Bucky!" He tried to scream, but it hurt his burning lungs. "Bucky, stop! Please! I'm sorry- I-"_

He seemed to finally snap out of his nightmare, yet not completely wake up, when he felt a warm hand against his forehead.

Though, he found that his chest was in much more pain than it was before. He must have been, _at least, _yelling in his sleep.

A small, pained groan escaped as he blindly lifted his hand and placed it on his chest, clutching the hospital shirt that had replaced his previous.

He felt a hand rest on his own and heard a heavy sigh coming from next to him. Finally, he slowly blinked open his eyes, which were still a bit glassy. Everything seemed blurry at first, and the figure sitting beside him wasn't fully visible.

"W-Who…" He murmured a small wheeze escaping his lungs. His vision finally cleared after a moment. The first thing he saw was the metal arm, then Bucky's face.

Steve slowly attempted to sit up, but Bucky's flesh hand moved to his chest to gently ease him back down. "Don't.." He muttered.

He finally took in Bucky's exhausted form. The dark circles under his eyes indicated he likely hasn't slept. He had also changed into more civilian clothing, consisting of a simple red shirt and a black jacket.

"Buck-" Steve was thrown into a coughing fit, hand clutching his chest. It easily reminded him of when he was sick or had asthma when he was smaller. He calmed down after a few moments, but Bucky was staring at him now, expression showing absolutely misery, along with some worry and concern which was likely, and quite obviously, directed at Steve.

"How long…" He asked quietly, turning his head to look at Bucky instead of the bland ceiling.

Bucky only gave a small shrug. "Lost track after 2 weeks.."

Steve swallowed. _He was out for at least 2 weeks? Geesh.._

"Yea.." Bucky looked up at him with only a shadow of a smile, speaking as though he just read Steve's thoughts.

Steve looked at him, expression turning to concern. He didn't want to get his hopes up and ask if Bucky remembered, but he probably remembered _something _because he was sitting right next to him and making sure he didn't apparently hurt himself. And he was worried. Clearly.

Bucky's flesh fingers intertwined with his metal ones a bit nervously as he made eye-contact with Steve. He seemed to have known what Steve was thinking. "I remember some things...Not everything," He sighed. "I remember you, though and some of the things I did.." Bucky's gaze broke away and fell to the ground.

"It wasn't your fault, Buck..You didn't have a choice," Steve reassured softly.

"I know, Steve...but I still did it," Bucky spoke without looking back up. Steve didn't need to see the expression on his face to know he was completely miserable and torn up inside. Anyone who went through the same hell Bucky did would be the same. He'd be surprised if they weren't.

Steve sighed when there was a sudden cascade of yelling and commotion just outside their room. Bucky looked up and in that direction, Steve doing the same.

The door was kicked open, and Steve wanted to instantly dive out of a window or something, because he knew, despite his stubbornness, he was in no shape to fight.

Hydra agents piled into the room and Bucky instantly stood up, wide-eyed. Pierce appeared at the front of them with a smile. The familiar gun he had tried to kill Steve with was still holstered at his side, giving the hint he would try to do it again.

"Surprising to see you alive, Rogers. But I'm glad you are," Pierce said with a grin. Bucky instantly walked to shield Steve from the crowd of Hydra operatives, some of which were still outside of their room, giving no hint of escape.

Steve muttered a few curses under his breath, staring at Pierce and the rest of the watching Hydra operatives defiantly, but his gaze drifted to Bucky, who was keeping an eye on both him, and the Hydra agents a few feet away.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Pierce smiled, looking at Bucky. "But it looks like we'll have to do a much more efficient job this time."

A shudder was sent through Bucky's body, but he spoke up anyway. "No. I'm not your damn weapon anymore."

"Oh, aren't you?" Pierce said with a smile. Rumlow stood beside him, gun silently aimed at Steve's torso. "You've already killed many, all in the help of keeping the world in balance."

"Killing innocent people isn't going to help anything," Steve spoke up.

Bucky spotted the gun just a second before it went off. He took that time to jump in front of it, taking the blow to his lower abdomen.

He winced, but it didn't stop him. The reaction was instantaneous; he blew forward and slammed his fist into Rumlow's side, sending him flying backward. He did the same to multiple other Hydra agents, eyes narrowing at each one.

Pierce managed to sneak around him, yanking Steve to his feet with a strangled gasp, gun set up against his temple.

"Do you want him to die?" Pierce asked as Bucky turned around and realized that his friend was being held hostage.

Bucky was silent, staring on with wide, terror-filled eyes.

"You wouldn't.." Steve rasped from Pierce's grip.

"Oh, I would," Pierce smiled. "Quite gladly actually, since I failed to last time due to the Asset's...faulty programming I suppose."

Bucky winced at the name.

"He's human...not a damn machine," Steve snarled.

Pierce tightened his grip on the gun, finger hovering dangerously close to the trigger.

"Don't," Bucky pleaded, voice shaking. "Please.."

Suddenly, something struck Bucky's back and his eyes flew wide, but soon began to droop closed. Upon realizing what was happening, he fought to stay awake. "Steve-!" He stumbled toward him, hand out-stretched desperately, before he crumpled to the floor.

"Bucky! Stop! You aren't taking him!" Steve yelled, struggling violently before he managed to throw Pierce off. His fist connected with his head and he stumbled backward.

Rumlow and other Hydra agents had already gotten their hands on Bucky, dragging the unconscious man from the room. Steve chased after them. His chest ached painfully, but he refused to give up. He grabbed Rumlow first and threw him into more of the Hydra operatives, knocking them to the ground with painful ease.

The effects the dart had on Bucky were beginning to wear off, as he was starting to stirr.

Steve was kicked to the ground, a fist connecting with his chest. Having not even fully recovered, it caused his breathing to suddenly become extremely difficult. He stumbled backward onto the ground, clutching his chest and gasping as if he were having an asthma attack.

At this point, Bucky was wide awake. He had jolted to his feet upon seeing his friend get knocked down and was taking down Hydra agents quicker than anyone was anticipating.

Pierce entered and shot a bullet toward Bucky. It bounced off of his metal arm as he stormed toward his former-handler. Pierce missed the 1st and 2nd punch Bucky threw at him, but the 3rd hit him in the back of the head and rendered him unconscious. He then grabbed the gun and shot the man in the chest twice.

He spun around and dodged Rumlow's swing, easily taking down the man with a swift kick to the ribs and a punch to the head.

Steve struggled to get to his feet. He was shaking badly and barely noticed when Bucky came running over, dropping the gun he had killed Pierce with and helping Steve upright.

"Oh god.." Bucky's voice was trembling in a fear Steve had barely heard from him before. "Oh god..are you- are you okay?"

Steve nodded. "'m fine..chest hurts.." The next breath he took in was an extremely loud wheeze, which worried Bucky even more. "I-I knew they'd come looking- I-I knew that they'd find us..and-and hurt you-"

Once he was sat down back onto his hospital bed, he grabbed Bucky's arm swiftly. "It isn't your fault, Bucky.." He coughed a few times. "I'm fine..just gotta recover."

"But- They probably knew I was here..and then-"

"Shh. It isn't your fault.." Steve eased Bucky down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and allowing Bucky to sob into his chest. It ached slightly, but not as bad as before.

"I'm sorry, Steve.." Bucky gasped through heart-wrenching sobs. "I'm so sorry.."

Steve rubbed circles on his friend's back. "It's alright. I'm not mad at you, and I forgive you. "

Bucky looked up with bloodshot eyes. "Y-You do?"

Steve's heart shattered seeing his friend like this; miserable and broken. It makes him want to kill every single Hydra agent he could find even more.

"Of course I do. Yeah, you did do bad things, but it wasn't _you. _You weren't in your right mind and they tortured you. God knows what they did..In all honesty this is probably my fault..If I didn't even let you fall in the first place..Or if I came looking for-"

The roles swapped and Bucky was the one wrapping his arm around Steve's shoulders. "Hey..That ain't your fault either. The gap was too much and if you went any further you would have fallen with me.."

"That would have been better.." Steve muttered.

Bucky looked a bit surprised at that. "Steve. No it wouldn't have. I'm glad it was me instead of you. If it was you-" He swallowed painfully. "I don't know what I would have done. I definitely wouldn't want you having to go through all the pain and torture I did just because you fell with me. We both likely would have went through the same thing and we'd have no one to turn us back to ourselves if we both fell."

Steve sighed. Bucky _did _have a fair point. He embraced Bucky tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. "'m just glad you're here…"

He heard Bucky take a deep, but shaky breath. "I'm glad you're here too…"

They stayed like that for about 10 minutes before Bucky helped Steve to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"Getting away from here before any of those idiots decide to come back," Bucky replied.

Steve nodded.

"And..Steve?" Bucky asked.

"Hm?"

"Thanks...For everything..Don't think I would be here without you.."

Steve simply smiled and nodded.


	33. Bucky?

Steve took a calming breath as he stepped into the dark alley. Memories of him getting himself into more fights than he could count took over his mind as he cautiously scanned the area.

Though, he knew why he was here. He was alerted of a possible Hydra hideout and sent to investigate. But it confused him as to why Hydra would attempt to hide in an alley. It didn't seem like something they would do.

But, just as he somewhat predicted, multiple armed men emerged. One held a pistol in hand while some others held some dangerously sharp knives that could cut into your skin with a simple poke.

He pulled his shield up quickly when one of the men, unexpectedly, fired. The bullet skimmed the edge of his shoulder, causing a slight burning sensation, but it wasn't severe. It didn't incapacitate him either, and the wound was only minor. He continued the fight.

A sudden hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt violently and slammed him into the wall. Blinking rapidly, Steve noticed that it was Rumlow.

"Nice to see you, Rogers," the man smiled, knife in hand. Steve only growled in response. "Nice to see you too, _Rumlow."_

He shoved Rumlow backwards and performed multiple manuevers to quickly get away from incapacitating attacks. He ducked his head to avoid the knife flying into his face and quickly allowed himself to drop to his knees before he swung his shield up. It collided with Rumlow's head and sent him flying backward.

An unexpected punch sent Steve onto his back. He threw his shield above him just as a knife slammed into it, barely causing any damage to the vibranium shield whatsoever.

Steve quickly found himself in a perilous situation. His shield had been thrown about 10 feet away from him, out of reach.

A fist connected with his face multiple times. He kicked his legs out to trip whoever was there, but missed. He kicked himself to his feet and threw a dazed punch, finally managing to strike someone before he tumbled to the ground with blurry vision.

His face was bruised and cut up pretty badly. He could taste a bit of blood in his mouth.

As he looked back up, he saw a gun aimed right at his face. The trigger was about to be pulled when a sudden metal arm sent the Hydra agent flying.

Steve blinked a couple times before he put his hand on the wall to get himself upright. He turned to see the Winter Soldier sending violent attacks at the agents that threatened to shoot him. Rumlow caught the Soldier by surprise, though, and threw a punch into his face.

The Winter Soldier skidded backward and stood still for a moment, glaring Rumlow down, the muzzle leaving only his blue eyes visible.

"Asset. Stand down," Rumlow groweld.

The Winter Soldier stared the man down for a few more moments before pulling out a gun from the holster at his side, another gun went off and struck him where the armor didn't reach. Another one quickly followed and struck him in the leg.

Chaos seemed to erupt after that. The Winter Soldier began to fight against his own once again, swinging violent punches with his metal arm, which was capable of damaging one quite severely, if not killing them with a single blow to the head.

Steve was confused on what the Winter Soldier's motives were. _Was he protecting him? _

That assumption made sense. The Soldier had a chance to let him get shot and die right on the spot, but he instead attacked his own and prevented Steve from getting killed.

He grabbed his shield and threw it. It collided with an agent, whom had his gun pointed toward him. It flew from his hand as the impact threw him to the ground.

Rumlow was battling with the Winter Soldier, whom was starting to get the upper-hand.

Suddenly, Rumlow grabbed the Winter Soldier by the muzzle and slammed his fist into his abdomen. The muzzle was then ripped off and Steve felt his legs become jelly.

_BUCKY?_

The Wint- _Bucky _was thrown into the wall quite violently, another punch going to his head.

He remained on the ground, pushing himself up longer than Steve felt was comfortable. He ran toward the approaching group of Hydra agents, jumped, and kicked 2 into the wall. He continued to swing his shield and knock more unconscious.

A punch to the side sent him stumbling sideways, but he caught his balance and continued fighting.

"You can't go on like this forever, Rogers," Rumlow snarled, knife connecting with Steve's abdomen. He winced and threw Rumlow to the ground, ripping the knife from his side. It left a somewhat painful burning sensation, but didn't allow it to incapacitate him.

It was now just Steve, Rumlow, and 2 other Hydra agents.

Rumlow had quickly regained his footing, quite clearly trying to distract Rogers. He raised a gun and aimed it at the Winter Soldier, who had now managed to shift into a position to where he could see both of them.

"Oh, I'm not afraid to shoot," Rumlow said with a smile.

Steve swallowed painfully. "Don't.."

Rumlow's smile didn't fade. "You can come with us peacefully, or I will."

Steve's eyes widened and he spun around just as a fist came into contact with his stomach. He struck the wall and slid to the ground, but pushed himself back up slowly.

A sudden gunshot to the stomach sent Steve to the ground. It wasn't painful at first, but after a few minutes the pain started to set in quickly.

He groaned as he felt an arm grab his and pull him. It dropped him though, and soon Steve could hear a few more bodies strike the ground, then another gunshot.

Blinking slowly, he noticed Bucky and Rumlow staring at each other. Rumlow had a visible gunshot to the chest, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You won't get away so easily," Rumlow laughed dryly before falling to the ground.

Steve's head fell back against the ground. He closed his eyes tightly as he drew in painful breaths, hearing footsteps approach him.

2 flesh fingers put slight pressure against his neck, then moved away. He felt a more cooler, likely metal, hand put pressure on one of the stab wounds he had received, which wasn't particularly serious, but was still bleeding quite steadily. It was painful, and he drew in a sharp breath and winced.

He swear he heard a quiet, "sorry," but didn't say anything to it. Instead, he slowly blinked open his eyes, noticing Bucky's looking down at him. Steve couldn't particularly pick out the emotions, as Bucky's expression didn't look like it expressed any at all.

His stomach churned, and all of a sudden he shot up, turned over, and threw up onto the ground. He dry-heaved a few times after that, a coughing fit following suit.

He was gently pushed back onto the ground, feeling himself being lifted off of the cold and uncomfortable ground.

Bucky started walking with Steve in his arms.

Steve noticed that Bucky had him held a bit tighter than he was expecting, especially for likely having little to no memories of him after the hell he probably went through.

He opened his mouth to speak, struggling to articulate the words. "Bu...ck..that..that y-" Steve felt unconsciousness ripping at him, and closed his eyes tightly, taking in a shaky breath.

"Don't talk," Bucky muttered. "You need to rest."

Steve didn't argue, and a few minutes later he blacked out.


	34. This isn't a Dream

Steve turned the corner of the darkened street. He froze pretty quickly, frowning at the sight in front of him.

There stood the Winter Soldier- _Bucky.._ staring at him with no emotion evident in his features.

Steve swallowed and stood there for a moment. He expected this; to run into his long-lost friend who had been tortured and brainwashed by Hydra, then to be sent after him. It seemed inevitable at this point in time.

Knowing the man wouldn't accept the name, Steve didn't even try. He wanted badly to get his friend back, but he knew that Bucky likely wouldn't remember.

The gun the Soldier was clutching was raised to aim at Steve. His shield quickly came up to block the bullets and he made his way toward Bucky. Once he was close enough, they fought. The Winter Soldier pulled out a pocket knife and stabbed at Steve repeatedly. It missed, and Steve pried it from the man's hands and threw it elsewhere.

His shield was quite quickly flung back as well, leaving both of them in quite a violent fist fight.

Steve caught Bucky's metal arm before it smashed into his face, grunting with the effort of doing so. He eventually let go quite quickly and grabbed Bucky by the torso, body-slamming him onto the ground. Though, he quickly swung his legs out and managed to catch Rogers off-guard, sending him onto the ground.

He grunted and threw himself up at the same time as Bucky. They both continued to fight, Bucky striking Steve in the face with his metal arm once. Not even the serum could prevent the sickly bruises from slowly appearing on his face with the strength of the hit.

Bucky flipped him over and nearly managed to twist Steve's arm in a horribly unnatural direction, but he slipped free and kicked Bucky back into a vehicle.

"Come on, man.." Steve muttered silently under his breath as he barely managed to duck yet another blow from the familiar metal fist. He slowly made his way back toward where he knew his shield lay and went to pick it up when a gunshot rang out and he felt a sudden stinging sensation in his abdomen. The man winced, but picked the shield up nonetheless and held it in front of him, protecting himself from the bullets that followed.

They fought for a long time. Neither of them were giving up, but Steve managed to land a few blows on Bucky, trying not to cause his brainwashed friend severe harm. Even though he was clearly fighting Steve to kill.

Steve's thoughts were blurred out as the attacks got incredibly faster. The Winter Soldier was definitely skilled in fist-fighting. Steve managed to catch up and dodge nonetheless.

His face was bruised, cut, and a few gashes lined his cheek. None of that stopped him, even the bullet which had inserted itself into his abdomen, which was also starting to become more painful than before. A normal human may not have been able to stand it, but having the super-soldier serum to help, Steve didn't mind 2 bullets.

Bucky picked up his pistol, which laid a few feet away and shot again. It bounced off Steve's shield harmlessly, causing him to scowl.

He charged toward his target, slamming a fist into his abdomen and suddenly getting the upper-hand.

Steve stumbled backward as Bucky's metal fist came into contact with his face, then his abdomen. It seemed to repeat itself over and over and he could feel unconsciousness tugging at him. He was struggling to keep his balance, but he couldn't let himself give up right now..

He managed to strike a blow into the Winter Soldier's stomach. It caused the man to stumble backwards slightly, but he soon came at Steve with incredible speed and agility. Once again, he found his shield about 20 feet away from him. And he knew getting to it without being badly injured, or worse, would be impossible.

The Winter Soldier was now getting the upper hand. He tackled Rogers to the ground and pounded his fist into his head, surprised at how resilient the man was.

Swiftly, he unsheathed a knife and slammed it into the man's stomach in multiple areas, hearing the pained gasps of his target. He knew that Rogers was growing weaker, but he still struggled and fought back.

The Winter Soldier threw the knife aside and pulled out a gun. He placed it at Steve's head but the man managed to knock it away. There was nothing too severe that he could do in his weakened state, though. And it gave the Asset the advantage he needed. _Perfect._

Once again picking up the knife, he slammed it into his target's chest and left it there. His fist connected with the man's head again multiple times before he noticed the blood spilling over the man's lips.

Steve gasped, coughing out blood. "N-No.." he groaned, hand shakily moving to one of his wounds. Breathing became too difficult and exhausting, but this isn't how he wanted to die..

"Buck.." He took in a strangled gasp. "Bucky.."

The Winter Soldier stared down at his target. _Mission accomplished._

He watched as the man's struggles began to slow, but he quickly began to think that something was strangely wrong..

Almost instantly, he was bombarded with a ray of memories, most of a small, blonde-haired and thin man, which he horribly recognized as the man he had just killed.

Everything, well, enough, came back to him.

Bucky felt the complete horror of what he did rise up inside him. He stared down at his best friend's body and felt his legs give out.

"N-No.." He whispered, crawling over and lifting Steve's body into his arms. "No..NO!"

He cradled his friend to his chest, lowering his head and sobbing. "N-No..please- Steve...STEVE!"

"I-I didn't mean to..I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry.." He placed his 2 flesh fingers on his friends neck, but there was no sign of a pulse. "P-please...come back- You can't die.."

His forehead lowered until it was touching Steve's, the tears flowed down his face at the huge realization of what he just did.

"Steve…" He choked. "Stevie.."

He practically screamed until his voice was raw. After that, he could barely talk, but he didn't care.

Bucky had just killed his best friend. The one person who had refused to give up on him, even while he was brainwashed and crazy and-

He's all he had left..and he killed him. _He KILLED HIM!_

Bucky tightened his grip on Steve, continuing to sob until he was too numb to even do anything anymore.

He couldn't live with himself..now, or even in 100 years.

Hydra could freeze, wipe, and repeat that process 1000 times and he'd still never forget what he just did. It was too horrible to forget. Nothing would remove that permanent stain from his mind.

"Stevie.." He rasped. "I'm sorry…"

His breath hitched and he let out a gut-wrenching sob. "I'm sorry.." He repeated those same words over and over again.

Bucky swore to never forgive himself. He couldn't. Nothing could make him forgive what he did to his own friend.

Even being brainwashed and killing people for years doesn't serve as an excuse for what he did.

_Nothing will._

Bucky forced his eyes shut painfully and squeezed his friend tighter, afraid that his body would suddenly disappear if he let go.

He prayed that this was all some horrible nightmare...that he'd wake up from it with Steve by his side and comforting him.

But he opened his eyes and the same, horrific scene was still there.

It wasn't a dream.


	35. Torture Part I

Steve woke up with a groan. His mind had difficulty processing what had happened just hours prior, but it slowly came back to him.

_Bucky and Steve ducked into an alley to avoid being seen. There were a few Hydra operatives wandering the streets, guns safely in their holsters. But they could easily take them out and use them at any moment._

"_That was close," Steve muttered, peering around the corner._

_Bucky didn't respond, instead, he heard the click of a gun behind him and spun around to already see his friend unconscious on the ground. He seemed relatively unharmed, much to Steve's relief._

_Though, a Hydra agent had a gun aimed straight at his head, and before he could do anything, someone struck him in the back of his head and the only thing he saw was darkness._

As the memories came back to him, Steve opened his eyes the rest of the way and looked around. He seemed to be in an abandoned warehouse. His body ached, and he found himself chained to the wall. Glancing down at his ankles and wrists, he found that the chains dug in painfully, which would likely leave quite a mark.

Bucky was opposite of him, across the room. He also found himself in a similar predicament as Steve, chained up tightly. The only difference was that his metal arm was restrained behind him and much more heavily than his normal, rendering it immobile for the moment.

"Bucky?" Steve asked, looking up as both friends made eye-contact. "Are you okay?"

Bucky nodded. "What about you?"

"Sore, but fine.." Steve replied, struggling only slightly against the restraints. Even with the super-soldier serum, they wouldn't be able to free themselves easily. If they tried, they'd likely end up injuring themselves, therefore worsening the situation they had gotten into.

The door that led into their room opened and a man dressed in what looked like a lab-coat entered. He was quite tall, about Steve's size. With him were multiple tools, some of which included a variety of knives and syringes.

"Steve Rogers and James Barnes.." the man said with a smile. "How lovely to finally be meeting both of you."

"What the hell do you want?" Bucky growled, eyes narrowing suspiciously at him.

"What a rude introduction. I will answer that question in due time," He stepped over toward Steve, seeming to study him for a few moments. "In case you don't know, which I doubt you do, my name is Doctor Smith."

Steve gave a silent laugh. "Haven't heard of you before, sorry."

Smith's eyes narrowed. "I believe you'll need to learn some manners while you're here. And don't be expecting to be freed anytime soon," He stepped over toward Bucky and pulled out one of the many syringes he was in possession of. It was filled with a clear substance that neither Bucky or Steve knew of.

"What is that?" Steve asked, fighting the rising panic in his voice.

Smith turned and glanced his way. "You shall see. I cannot simply reveal everything to you in one moment. That would cause some issues, which we cannot have."

Bucky struggled against his restraints, shrinking backward against the wall. Smith, however, still managed to push the liquid into the man's arms, before refilling it with a different substance and walking toward Steve.

Almost instantly, Bucky felt a sense of both dizziness and weakness take over. He slumped over, nearly succumbing to unconsciousness for a moment, but fought it off. Another side-effect was the difficulty to speak, as it came out in only a small murmur.

"Now you, my friend, will need something quite different. Perhaps a bit stronger," Smith said with a small smile. Steve, surprisingly, didn't resist, and just sat where he was as the contents of the syringe was emptied into his arm.

"Try me.." He snarled, staring up at Smith, who only chuckled. "You do not yet know your place, but you soon shall. I shall return," He walked out of the room, the door clicking softly behind him.

Steve didn't yet have any effects, and looked toward Bucky's slumped form.

"Bucky? Bucky, are you okay?"

His friend looked up at him. Strands of hair hung in his face as he spoke something inaudibly.

"Damn it.." Steve swore under his breath. "I'm so sorry.."

A few minutes passed, which felt like hours to Steve. It took until the 10 minute mark until he began to feel the full, and unexpectedly painful, effects of the shot.

His eyes shot open. His body tensed against the restraints, a pained groan escaping from him. It quickly escalated into a yell.

He threw his head back, chest rising and falling in heaving breaths. One of his hands was beginning to curl into a fist, but was unable due to the restraints limiting the lack of motion.

Bucky's head jolted up at his friend's distressed yells. It took a few moments to get his voice up as the effects slowly started to fade. "Steve...Steve!"

Steve was unresponsive, body tensing up painfully as his arms strained against the chains holding them down. The yells got louder; his left hand broke free of the chain and too-easily ripped off the other one. He quickly started to frantically start at the ones chaining his feet when the door came open and more men dressed in white lab-coats came inside.

Steve's head bolted up and his fist instantly connected with two of them, sending them flying. His one free leg kicked out and tripped another, and he noticed Doctor Smith in the group.

"Stop!" Bucky yelled. "He's in pain, can't you see that? What the hell are you doing?!"

He was ignored and could only watch painfully as his friend screamed out in escalating agony, while at the same time, injuring more men and likely himself as he ripped the last chain from his legs and stood up.

"Restrain him!" Smith shouted, grabbing a syringe just as Steve lunged at them.

Multiple men struck the wall and were rendered unconscious until it was only Steve, whose agonizing yells had finally subsided, and Smith, who stood calmly still. Steve, however, wore an expression of pure unrecognization. Smith only smiled at this detail.

"Who are you?" Steve's voice was tainted with a tiny spark of fear.

Bucky's breath caught in his throat. _They had just met him, how did Steve not remember the Doctor's name? Oh god- Oh god no.._

"My name is Doctor Smith. And it is quite alright, I will not hurt you."

Bucky watched, in increasing terror, as Steve's face seemed to turn to uncertainty and a tiny bit of hope, as if this man truly wouldn't harm him. "Steve! Steve, don't!"

Both men turned and looked at him. Steve's expression once again exposed his confusion of the situation and the unfamiliar surrounding and people around him. "W-What..? Who-"

Bucky felt like he was punched in the face. His eyes flew open and his expression could only turn to complete fear upon the realization that Steve _didn't remember him._

"He is your enemy. He attempted to kill you, but I managed to subdue and tie him here and bring you as well after I found you unconscious," Smith lied. "He is skilled in manipulation."

Steve's expression changed as he slowly turned to stare toward Bucky.

"N-No, Steve- That's not- That isn't true...he's lying-" Bucky stuttered, feeling tears well up in his own eyes.

"As I said, quite skilled in manipulating. You cannot trust him. I was hoping you would like to do the honors of getting your revenge on him."

Steve's expression turned stone-hard as he turned the rest of the way so that he completely faced the chained up man on the floor.

He strode over, and noticed the escalating fear form on the man's features.

Bucky swallowed. "N-No..Steve! Steve, please! It's Bucky. I'm your friend!"

"Liar. I don't even know you," Steve growled. Bucky soon felt a foot collide with his side, causing more pain than he was actually expecting. He winced as he was yanked forward, the chains causing extreme strain on his limbs as he let out an agonized scream.

A fist collided with his face, then another. He coughed, taking in heaving breaths as his friend pummeled him over and over.

"Steve.." He groaned once the pain left his body an aching and weak mess. A quick snippet of a memory gave him an idea, which he prayed would work. "'m with you til the end of the.." He didn't finish, as unconsciousness threatened to pull him away. It caused him to get caught in a sudden, severe, dizziness spell.

But Steve froze, fist raised for another blow, and this scene became terribly familiar.

"Bucky..?" Steve asked softly, as if unable to believe the bruised and beaten man below him was his friend.

Bucky smiled, though, despite everything. "Steve.."

"I-Oh god...I'm sorry-" He knelt down and just managed to rip the restraints off of his friend's flesh arm, fingers brushing against his arm, before there was a short stinging sensation in his back, and unconsciousness suddenly yanked him away and he fell backward.

"_Steve!"_

**PART 2 COMING SOON**


	36. Torture P2

When Steve finally came to, he was relieved to find that he felt more like himself again. He glanced around and noticed both him and Bucky were chained up once more, except this time side by side; yet far enough away that they couldn't touch each other.

Bucky looked alright for the most part, except for the bruises and cuts over his face that Steve, himself, had guiltily done.

"You okay..?" Bucky quickly turned his head to spot his friend looking at him. Steve gave a gentle nod in reply. "Yeah..s..sorry about that..I didn't-"

"I understand," Bucky cut in." -what it feels like."

Steve knew that was 100% true. Bucky knew more than anyone what it felt like to not be able to control your own body, let alone mind.

Steve only nodded and looked down, slowly looking up again when he heard the door click open. Doctor Smith walked back in again, clipboard in hand and frowning. "I suppose that could have went better than expected," He looked toward Steve, who just continued to glare daggers at him.

"But, I have a new idea," Smith slowly took out a sharp blade.

Bucky's breath hitched. "Don't you dare."

Smith smiled. "Oh, this isn't for him," He glanced toward Steve.

Steve's head spun around to stare at Bucky, horrified. They both made eye-contact and he could easily see the relief in Bucky's expression that it wasn't Steve. But at the same time, he was scared.

"Don't.." Steve found his voice shaking as he stared up at Smith, who ignored him.

Bucky continued to stare at Steve, expression now fearful. Smith walked over and forced him to look forward. A small whimper escaped him as the knife made contact with his abdomen and slowly slid up. It wasn't a horrific wound, but it was enough for blood to slide from the wound and drip onto the floor. All while Steve watched, helplessly, from his chains.

"Please.." Steve pleaded. "Just do it to me instead.."

Bucky turned to look at him, expression saying, _"please don't."_

"I will," Smith replied. "In time.."

Bucky's expression scrunched up into a grimace. He let out a small groan as the blade dug itself into his stomach. Smith pushed it in a bit deeper before finally ripping it out. Bucky drew in a strangled gasp and slumped over.

Steve was struggling against his restraints now. "STOP!"

Smith only smiled, which made Steve's desire to harm, if not kill him, even stronger.

The blood-stained knife then slid down Bucky's flesh arm from his shoulder, down to his elbow, drawing blood. It then moved to the other side of the man's abdomen, triggering pleading yells from Steve as Smith slowly pushed it in.

"STOP! Use me instead, but not him. Please.." Steve eventually drove himself to exhaustion, tears flowing over his face.

Smith smiled and pulled the knife out and suddenly released Bucky from his chains. The man instantly fell forward, blood starting to stain the ground under him.

Steve swallowed and set his jaw as Smith approached him. "If you'd want it to be you, don't expect it to be any less than what he got," Smith smiled, glancing over toward Bucky, whose metal hand had now flew over one of the worst wounds as he tried to push himself up.

The super-soldier only nodded and set his jaw against the pain as the knife was suddenly plunged into his abdomen. He only let out a short yell, drawing in heaving breaths soon after.

Bucky coughed and gasped as he slowly lifted his head, blinking until his vision cleared. "S-Steve! Stop-!" His voice was weak, and he doubted that Smith even cared.

Steve stared up at Smith, expression reading, _try me, _as the knife was pulled out. As soon as it was, he grunted, his right arm straining against the chains until they suddenly snapped loose. He struggled, but managed to stand and swiped the knife from Smith's hands. Smith suddenly landed a quick blow on his face and he stumbled backward, but his fist soon connected with Smith's and he fell unconscious.

Instantly, and ignoring the blazing pain shooting through him, he ran and fell to his knees next to Bucky, who was still badly bleeding.

"Bucky," He gasped, pulling the man into his arms. It was impossible to stop the tears from falling now.

Bucky blinked up at him, tears starting to roll down his own face as he wrapped his arms tightly around his friend. "A-Are you okay?" His voice was trembling as he pulled back and scanned over Steve's form, gaze locking onto the bloodied wound in his abdomen.

"I'm fine.." Steve reassured. "But you're not."

Bucky blinked twice, looking down at his own wounds. The bleeding hadn't subsided yet, and he suddenly collapsed into Steve's arms.

"Bucky!" Steve caught him, his own hand pushing down onto one of his friend's worse wounds. Bucky groaned, metal hand lifting and grabbing onto Steve's. His breathing was shallow and uneven, which worried Steve even more than he already was.

"Steve.." Bucky breathed, wincing as Steve pushed down harder on the wound, trying desperately to slow the blood.

"it-it hurts.." He gasped, flesh hand grabbing Steve's other arm.

"I know," Steve said softly. Bucky pressed the side of his head against Steve's chest, listening to his friend's heartbeat.

Steve's breathing suddenly hitched and Bucky could feel his friend tense up. His flesh hand significantly tightened its grip around Steve's. "You okay..?" Bucky muttered, gaze drifting up to Steve's paled face.

He shook himself back into reality. "Yeah..Yeah, Buck, 'm fine..Just bad memories.."

Bucky nodded, too exhausted to ask what it was about. His eyes started to droop closed as unconsciousness tugged at him. "'m tired, Steve.."

"Go ahead and rest, Buck. You'll be fine," Steve replied and watched as his friend drifted into unconsciousness.

**4 days later**

Steve sat by Bucky's side in the hospital. He had his head resting on his friend's bed, gripping Bucky's hand loosely.

He must have fallen asleep, because he felt cool fingers around his hand and someone poking at his face.

Blinking open his eyes slowly, Steve noticed Bucky half-asleep, but awake and staring at him, exhaustion clearly etched across his features.

"Bucky!" He lifted his head up and smiled.

"About time.." Bucky breathed, chuckling lightly. His expression changed quickly. "Are you okay? Last time I saw you, you-"

"I'm fine, just got released 2 days ago. Been here ever since," Steve cut in.

Bucky's eyes widened. "Wait what? What about food? Or water? Or- Or-"

Steve grabbed his arm. "Relax, Buck. I haven't been starving myself. It's not the Great Depression anymore."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've noticed."

Steve only smiled, but it faded almost as quickly as it had come and he stared down at the floor.

"Steve…" Bucky muttered, clearly seeming to suspect what his friend had his mind on. It wasn't hard to guess nowadays.

Steve looked up, eyes bloodshot.

Bucky's expression crumpled to sympathy and concern. "C'mere," He forced himself into a sitting position, wincing slightly but managing.

Steve frowned, but got up and wrapped his arms around Bucky anyway. Steve almost instantly broke down, trying hard not to put too much pressure on his friend, but not able to help being afraid of letting him go.

Bucky rested his head against his friend's shoulder. "It's okay, Steve..I ain't going anywhere."

Steve swallowed hard and nodded.


	37. Out of the Ice

The Winter Soldier stepped carefully onto the ice. He walked slowly, staying alert to his darkened surroundings. It was night, and he wasn't on any particular mission. In fact, he had went rogue; something in his mind had pestered him about coming to this area, though he couldn't put together the reason why.

His eyes studied the ice as he walked, scanning almost every small detail. It was likely that his handler would be upset from his sudden leave, but if this would get the pestering thoughts out of his head, then it was worth it.

Strangely, he didn't care whether or not he was punished. Usually, in some cases, he would be terrified. The thought of him failing a mission and being punished if he did not complete it, or fail it, gave him more determination to succeed. For him, it was an advantage, but in some empty spot in his mind, it said otherwise.

Up ahead, about 40 feet from him, he noticed a small disturbance in the ice. Likely, someone normally would suspect nothing of it, but the Winter Soldier's keen senses told him that something was there.

He walked toward it and quickened his pace. He found himself strangely anxious.

Once he reached the particular spot, he got on his knees and stared down into the ice. He noticed a faint, darkened shadow underneath, which extended quite far. It looked like an aircraft of some kind.

Spotting a hatch, he slammed his metal fist into the ice where it was located and tossed the chunks of ice aside.

Then, once it was somewhat free, he gripped the handle and ripped the hatch off completely. He looked down into the darkness below and spotted a ladder. He slowly descended down into the depths of the aircraft.

He glanced around, amazed by the sight. It was indeed an aircraft, as he spotted the cockpit and the large, cracked window not that far ahead. Looking around, he could also spot some stairs and railings. Faintly, he could see the metal beams that stretched to the top of the plane. It was an eerie sight. It looked like it's been here for who knows how long; buried under ice and snow.

As he approached the pilot's seat of the aircraft, his mind seemed to be continuously screeching at him to keep going. The Winter Soldier did not know why exactly, but he could make out a faint color in the stack of snow and ice which rested around the cockpit.

Once he neared it, something horribly familiar ached in his mind. He stared at the red, white, and blue shield, which was trapped under the ice. He realized his eyes had widened.

Suddenly, a snippet of a memory played back in his mind.

_Bucky sat in the cell, metal arm replacing his missing left and his now-long hair a mess. He stared up as a man entered._

"_I'm surprised you've stayed sane and determined this long, Barnes. Face it, no one's gonna come looking for you."_

_Bucky only laughed. "Steve will find me. You'll see. And I can't wait to see what he'll do to you when he does."_

_The man only smiled and threw a stack of newspapers on the ground. "You might want to check up on that."_

_Swallowing the sudden fearful lump that had formed in his throat, Bucky picked up the first article and read the headline._

_**Captain Rogers Dead After Plane Crash **_

_Something cold formed in his chest as he stared at the picture of his best friend, both pre and post serum. His hands were shaking as he lifted up the second one, finding himself looking at the picture of the very plane that Steve had crashed._

_**New York Saved: Steve Rogers Crashes Plane into Ice. Presumed Dead. No Wreckage Found.**_

"_No…" He whispered. "This isn't true.." He stared up at the man who had given him the papers. "Steve can't- He's still alive..I know he is."_

_The man only shook his head. "Sorry, pal. But your buddy isn't gonna be lookin' for you anytime soon."_

_Bucky knew that was true. Steve was dead..He was supposed to protect him, but instead he allowed himself to get blown outside that stupid train._

_He finally broke down, wretched sobs tearing him from the inside-out._

"_N-No...Steve," He muttered, voice trembling._

"_God, no...I'm so sorry..I'm sorry.." He cried, gripping the newspaper of pre-serum and post-serum Steve to his chest. "Steve, I'm s-so s-sorry.."_

He snapped out of the sudden memory, eyes wide. All of this seemed horribly familiar now

He slammed his metal fist into the ice and freed the shield from its icy prison. He turned it over in his flesh hand, looking at it. _Captain America. Steve Rogers._

_Steve._

Then, he slammed his fist into the ice again. He continued doing that for a while until his eyes suddenly flew open and his heart stopped. He stared down at the frozen figure of the man he horrifically recognized as his best friend.

More memories flew back to him.

The train. Azzano, Brooklyn. Steve.

"Oh my god.." He muttered. Carefully, he slammed his metal fist into the ice and threw the ice chunks aside. Once he reached his friend he gently pulled the man free. He got most of the ice off of him, but not all of it.

He lifted Steve into his arms and walked back toward the hatch. The shield was also with them, as Bucky made sure not to leave it behind.

Bucky helped Steve's unconscious form out of the plane first. Then himself.

Once he got to the surface, he fell to his knees beside his friend, cupping his cold face. "Oh Steve...I'm so sorry.."

Though, he felt a huge sense of relief and happiness that Steve wasn't dead. He had survived, and that's all that mattered.

But he'd have to adjust to the 21st century. Bucky knew the time period, since at times, he broke out of his programming. They'd help each other through this.

He lifted Steve back into his arms and began to walk back toward New York, all while trying to warm Steve up the best he could.

**2 weeks later**

Bucky was sat by Steve's bedside as he waited for his friend to wake up. He had dressed into more civilian clothing, a casual red shirt and a jacket.

Steve was lying motionless on the bed. Bucky, growing tired, laid his head on the side of his bed and fell asleep.

He woke up to a dazed groan. His head shot up and he watched as Steve propped himself into a sitting position. "Where am-" He spotted Bucky, eyes shooting open as he swung his legs off the side of the bed. "_BUCKY?_"

"Hey pal," Bucky gave a small smile.

"Wha-What?" Steve asked. "How-"

Bucky sighed. It would be hard enough for Steve to get used to the 21st century, he wouldn't want the pain of what Bucky went through to bring him down even more.

"I'll tell you later..Listen, you've been out for around 70 years."

Steve's eyes shot open. "Wait what?" He turned to the window and looked outside at the extremely unfamiliar sight of New York. He recognized it, but it was far different than he remembered it to be.

No flying cars either, apparently.

"Thought there would be flying cars by now," He said.

Bucky came to stand next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yea...but their still better looking than the ones in our time."

Steve smiled.


	38. Highway Chase

Bucky jumped from the building swiftly. The Black Panther remained close behind him.

He landed on the sidewalk and bolted, running as quick as his legs would take him. The Black Panther was still, much to his annoyance, following him.

_God, this man in fast._

Steve dropped onto the sidewalk, using his shield to absorb most of the force from the impact. He chased after both men. He was unsure who the man in the costume was, but he would make sure he found out. Whoever it was, clearly wanted to kill his friend. Sure, Bucky likely didn't remember _everything, _but he could tell he was lying in the apartments.

A helicopter followed above them, 2 men sat at the side, guns aimed. They fired, and Steve managed to make out Bucky's figure jumping into a large opening, down onto a highway.

The Black Panther followed quickly behind. He shot forward with determination to kill the man who had murdered his father.

He kept his eyes locked on his target, even as officers raced up in vehicles behind them. If he let his father's murderer get away, he could never forgive himself. He'd have failed Wakanda.

Steve was only a few feet behind him. He continued to run, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him. If Bucky got away again, he didn't know what he would do with himself.

Someone spoke through a speaker of one of the vehicles behind him. "_Stand down!_" He ignored them and kept running, even after the same words were repeated and the officer made to swerve in front of him.

He turned and jumped onto the hood of the car, nearly shattering the glass, but it held.

The driver slammed on the breaks, but Steve managed to keep a firm hold.

He rolled off, went over to the driver's side door, opened it and then threw out the driver. Once doing so, he jumped in and kicked out the already broken glass before closing the door and slamming his foot onto the gas pedal.

As he chased Bucky, a sudden thump was heard on the back of the vehicle.

_Crap.._

The Black Panther had a firm hold of the SUV. He used it to his advantage to get closer to his target more efficiently.

Steve swerved the car, but the Black Panther still hung tight. The man seemed determined not to let go. He grunted in frustration.

"Sam, I can't shake this guy," Steve spoke into the com.

"Right behind you," His friend responded.

A few moments later, Steve noticed Bucky throw himself onto a motorcycle and drive off. He had to admit, he was pretty impressed.

With the Black Panther still on the back of the vehicle, Steve continued to swerve through the road in order to keep view of his friend.

They entered the tunnel, and Steve could spot Bucky a few feet ahead. The Black Panther suddenly ran across the top of the car and jumped, but Bucky threw out his flesh arm and grabbed the man by the neck.

The man suddenly used the top of the tunnel to flip himself over, along with the motorcycle coming dangerously close to tipping. But Bucky's metal hand dug into the road, sparks erupting as he drove sideways down the side of the road.

He used his foot to kick the Black Panther off and straightened out the motorcycle.

Steve watched the whole thing go down and was now extremely impressed and relieved at the same time.

The Black Panther jumped and grabbed a hold of Sam's wings, using him as yet another way to get closer to Bucky. Sam kicked at the man, trying desperately to get him off, but his grip was tight and soon the Black Panther had managed to crawl onto his back.

Steve noticed Bucky throw some sort of bomb onto the top of the tunnel. It exploded with a loud bang and debris fell and blocked most of the road. It was at this moment that Sam had threw the Black Panther off him, but he blew through the rubble after Bucky, blowing the tire and causing both of them to fall and roll across the ground.

Steve jumped out of the SUV just as it flipped over and ran toward them. He grabbed the Black Panther and threw him to the ground before getting up himself to stand beside Bucky, arm stretched protectively in front of him.

The sound of sirens approaching got closer. He heard the men shouting in German and then heard a quick gunshot. He winced as it made contact with his shoulder and he instantly spun to face the man who had done it. His eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to throw his shield toward him before turning back to face the man in front of him, barely noticing how Bucky's gaze was directed at Steve's now-bloodied shoulder.

Rhodey landed in front of them. "Stand down, now!"

It was a few moments of silence as Steve raised his hands into the air before Rhodey spoke again. "Congratulations Cap, you're a criminal."

Steve watched painfully as Bucky was shoved to the ground. Men came behind to cuff Steve before he took a single step forward and 2 bullets were fired. Both struck him in the stomach and the leg and sent him to the ground with a surprised yelp.

"Steve!" Rhodey shouted, then aimed the repulsors at the other men. "Hey, stand down! Stand DOWN!"

The men obeyed and backed away as he rushed over to Steve. The helmet of the suit came off. "I'm calling a medic," He growled.

Bucky blinked and looked over, eyes lowering to the blood that was slowly forming a puddle under Steve's shaking form. He swallowed and crawled over. "S-Steve?" His flesh hand slowly reached out and he turned Steve onto his back.

The man's eyes were glassy and unfocused, but the managed to land on Bucky's face. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Don't talk.." Bucky rested his metal arm on Steve's chest.

The Black Panther, who was revealed to be T'Challa after taking off his mask, stood back and simply watched, a bit of worry etched onto his features.

Steve grimaced, then coughed. He took in a heaving breath, which shook his body. "Ouch..that hurt.."

Bucky blinked, then stared at him. "Of course that would hurt, you idiot. Did you think bullets were made out of marshmallows?"

Steve didn't have the strength to laugh, so he only let a small smirk appear on his tired face.

Rhodey finished with the medics and knelt down beside them, clearly not mind that Bucky was there. "Medics are on their way."

Steve nodded, head resting back as he closed his eyes. The cool metal he felt on his chest disappeared, and soon he felt a warm hand around his wrist. His eyes slowly opened to only a small sliver, but enough to see that Bucky was using his flesh hand now, instead of his metal. He closed his eyes again and sighed. "Thanks, Buck…" He breathed.

The man simply nodded as he watched Rhodey step out of the suit, kneel down, and put pressure on the bleeding wound on Steve's stomach. It was much more severe than the one on his leg, which would be dealt with later.

It earned a pained moan from Steve. Bucky's heart clenched as he watched Steve shift slightly, likely from the pain.

"Sorry man," Rhodey breathed. "It's for the best."

Steve groaned again and his head rolled to the side. Bucky hesitated for a moment, clearly remembering the events on the helicarrier, before he gently moved his metal hand to the side of Steve's face.

The man didn't open his eyes, but a small, relaxed smile graced his features and Bucky could feel the tension in him recede.

Rhodey watched the exchange with a small smile on his face as well. Faint sirens could be heard in the background, growing steadily louder as they grew closer.

By now, Sam and T'Challa had already been taken into custody, and the remaining German officers had broken up and left, leaving only a small amount now.

Bucky's flesh hand was gripping Steve's right wrist, while his metal arm was stretched across and gently laid against the left side of Steve's face.

Upon seeing the ambulance that awaited them, Bucky slipped his arm under Steve's legs and another just under his neck. He lifted him up into a bridle-style carry, holding him against his chest and not caring about the blood getting on his clothing.

Rhodey seemed a bit hesitant, but didn't say anything as Bucky walked with Steve over to the ambulance and helped lay Steve down himself.

After that, he stood back as the doors closed and the ambulance drove off, sirens blaring until they faded away into the distance.

He turned back to Rhodey and then nodded.

The man smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to visit him."


	39. Losing a Friend

Steve charged forward toward Thanos. A wave of the people who had been, "unsnapped," followed behind him. Just at that time, Thanos's army was sent forward, and the two sides ran toward each other.

Though, Steve was greatly relieved to have Bucky back. He could fight comfortably, knowing that his friend had returned.

He slammed his shield into one of the creatures' backs. He flipped over and kicked it to the ground, slamming the shield into its head.

Smiling with satisfaction, Steve quickly spun around to meet his next victim. He did practically the same thing, though this one was slightly more determined.

The battle raged. Explosions were set off all around them, the sound of colliding swords and screeching weapons roared in his ears.

Of course, he was beginning to become tired of fighting. As he was sure everyone was. But this battle was one that couldn't be lost. The fate of life depended on it. And Steve was determined to get them a winning victory.

At this point, he had taken out 3 more creatures and saw Tony fly over him, blasting one with his repulsors with ease.

Steve kicked one of them down and used his shield once again. Of course, it was half-shattered, but it still did the job quite accurately. And it was better than having nothing at all.

Though, it did sadden him to know he was likely going to lose the shield. There's a chance that the shield would likely not be in this condition anymore by the end of the battle. Especially not if Thanos slammed his weapon into it. Again.

Steve took a running leap, slamming the shield down into another creature's head, kicking another one down and doing the same as soon as he landed.

He sighed to himself as he looked around. He spotted Bucky aiming and shooting at something behind him, which, spiking curiosity and alarm, caused him to spin around. He barely had time to widen his eyes before he raised his broken shield and thankfully managed to block the creature's incoming attack. Steve raised his foot and kicked it to the ground.

The sound of a weapon colliding with his shield caused him to spin around, then stumble backward quickly. Thanos stood over him, likely attempting to break what was left of the poor shield so Steve had nothing to protect him.

The shattered shield fell from Steve's grip, and Thanos's weapon met the side of his leg. He yelled out in pain and slammed his fist into the titan's head.

Thanks to his super-soldier strength, he managed to get Thanos to stumble backward. Tony and Sam, along with Rhodey, flew by to distract him, which also worked.

Steve took a step backward and tumbled to the ground, wincing as he struggled to lift himself off of the debris-covered ground. Blood steadily flowed down the wound from his leg. It was pretty deep, by the looks of it.

Footsteps echoed behind him and he turned to see Bucky walking toward him swiftly. He took a quick glance around before he knelt down next to his injured friend and set the gun down. "Hey.." Steve muttered, albeit painfully.

"Hey," Bucky replied softly. He glanced down at the wound on his friend's leg and grimaced. "Geesh, Steve.."

Steve gave a low chuckle and shook his head. "Yea- Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Bucky threw his hands in the air quickly. "But wounds hurt. Especially those caused by giant, sharp ass blades like the one Thanos has right now. And the one that could shatter vibranium like glass."

Steve knew his friend had a point. Bucky helped him get back to his feet so that they could retreat to somewhere safer. Unfortunately, Steve didn't see Thanos sneaking up from behind them, aiming the blade right at his back, until he suddenly looked behind him a few seconds later and let out a surprised yelp as the blade left Thanos's grip.

Bucky spun around, eyes narrowing as he shoved Steve out of the way. Unfortunately, that meant the blade had ended up striking Bucky instead. The bloody wound stretched from his stomach, almost up to his collarbone.

Thanos smiled anyway, and Steve instantly jumped to his feet, watching as Bucky threw the bloodied blade to the ground and gasped.

He stumbled toward Steve and fell into his arms, grabbing his shoulders tightly to stay upright. Steve swallowed painfully, shaking. The tears started flowing. "B-Buck-"

Bucky shakily lifted one of his hands and wiped some of the tears away from his friend's face. "It-It's okay..It's-" He let out a strangled gasp, followed by a pained moan as his legs turned to jelly. Steve lowered both of them to the ground and cradled Bucky against his chest. His hand flew to try to put pressure on the rapidly bleeding wound, but he knew it would prove useless. His hand came away stained with dark, red blood.

His eyes widened in horror and he looked back down toward Bucky's pale face. "N-No...I just-I just got you back."

Bucky coughed violently, small specs of blood flying from his lips. His glassy eyes drifted over slowly to meet Steve's. "'m sorry.." He breathed, hand twitching.

"No. It's okay," Steve said quickly. "God, don't apologize. Please.."

Bucky's hand lifted up, trembling badly, but still reached out for Steve's and managed to grasp it. He squeezed the tightest he could. Steve's hand instantly squeezed back in return. Bucky's gaze didn't leave his friend's face. "Are…" He took in a strangled breath and swallowed, a tear running freely down his face. "Are you okay..?"

Steve blinked at him twice. "Physically, yes. Mentally-" He let out a choked sob and lowered his head. "Hell no.."

Bucky raised his other hand and cupped the side of Steve's face. It was enough to make his friend look up, eyes bloodshot and tears streaking his face. He was about to tell Steve that it was okay, but he knew that that'd be a lie. He didn't know how things would turn out, he only knew that he was probably gonna die.

Bucky's expression softened after a slight grimace. Though hard, he wrapped his arms around his friend's torso and buried his head into his chest. Steve returned the embrace, resting his head on his shoulder.

His breathing came in struggled gasps now. It started to slow every minute that passed. Steve's suit was drenched in blood, which made Bucky's heart clench knowing that Steve would likely make himself suffer for this.

"Steve…" Bucky gasped, body shuddering slightly in his friend's grasp.

"Yea?" came the choked out reply.

Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled himself back slightly to look up pleadingly at his friend. "This...isn't your..fault.." He managed to force out. "P-Please don't...don't-" He felt darkness tugging at him, but he couldn't go yet. His breathing became quicker and more heavier as he gripped Steve's arm like a lifeline, eyes wide.

"Don't…" He pulled in a strangled breath. "Don't hurt…yourself.." He felt himself slipping away, metal hand gripping Steve's own tightly. "Please.." he breathed out hoarsely.

Steve just lowered his head and cried. "Bucky, please- Don't do this to me- BUCKY!"

The last thing he heard was Steve's panicked yells as he was swallowed into darkness.

Steve lifted his friend's body against his chest and sobbed. He could sense that people were watching, but didn't care anymore. He heard footsteps nearing him and he didn't even have to look up to know that it was Sam.

"Hey, man.." Sam sounded a bit choked-up as well. He placed a hand on his grieving friend's shoulder.

Steve still refused to look up. "I couldn't- I couldn't save him.."

"Hey. It wasn't your fault. He wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this."

Steve knew, inside his stubborn mind, that Sam was right. But he finally laid Bucky gently onto the ground and looked up at Sam.

"God, man..I'm sorry," Sam pulled his friend into an embrace. Sobs shook Steve's large frame as he shut his eyes tightly and buried his head into his friend's shoulder.

Sam rubbed his friend's back. "I know how it feels.." A few tears escaped from his face at remembering Riley.

Steve could only nod jerkily in reply.


	40. Guilty

Steve and Bucky made it onto the quinjet after the events in Siberia. They were now heading toward Wakanda, where T'Challa had offered them shelter.

They had seen Tony emerge from the bunker just as the aircraft lifted from the ground and flew off. Steve could easily see the large amount of anger on his face as he stared at them, suit crippled and broken from the blows Steve threw.

He did feel guilty..Tony was his friend, and he should have told him sooner. God damn it, he feels like such an idiot for not telling him.

To think all of this could have possibly been avoided if he had just straight-out told Tony, instead of waiting months, if not years, to tell him, just makes Steve feel even worse.

God, he already had enough on his mind.

He set the quinjet on autopilot as he went to check on Bucky. His face was paler than usual, which was likely due to the shock of losing his metal arm. Steve was unsure if Bucky felt it; if it felt like losing his flesh and blood arm all over again, but he did know that his friend was in pain,

"Hey.." He lowered himself next to him.

Bucky glanced up. He quickly replaced his pained grimace with a smile. "Hey…"

Steve's gaze drifted to the ground before he drew in a shaky sigh. "How are you holdin' up?"

Bucky shrugged. "Not bad.." He replied. "Looks like I'm one armed again," A shadow of a smile flickered across his face.

Steve didn't reply and then continued to stare at the ground. It must have been a while because once he looked back up, Bucky was eyeing him with a frown. "What's up?"

The super-soldier sighed and leaned back against the quinjet's wall. "If I would have just told Tony sooner..None of this wouldn't have happened."

When he didn't get a reply straight away, he continued. "My friends wouldn't be criminals..Tony possibly wouldn't have been this mad. You wouldn't have gotten injured.." He trailed off.

Bucky's flesh arm rested on Steve's shoulder. "You really need to stop beatin' yourself over things that ain't your fault, punk."

Steve only gave a soft chuckle and glanced down at the floor again. He then stood up and pat his friend's shoulder. "Get some rest, pal."

Bucky glared at him. "Only if you get some, too."

"I will," Steve promised as he headed back toward the front of the jet. Once everything was set, he retreated to the long bench opposite of Bucky's. It was long enough for him to lay down on, and wide enough for him hopefully not to roll off in the middle of the night.

When he glanced over, Bucky was already soundly asleep. His chest rose and fell with ease despite the ordeal both went through about an hour earlier.

He found himself to be more exhausted than he thought, and ended up falling asleep within a range of 5-15 minutes. Though, unfortunately, the dream wasn't pleasant.

_Steve watched in horror, as Bucky was thrown over the side of the Siberian Bunker. Tony turned back toward him, helmet lifting up._

_His face was bloodied and covered in bruises and cuts, but Steve could see the rage flowing through him. He stormed up and grabbed him tightly around the neck, choking him._

_The scene shifted. They were on the quinjet, but Tony had come and, once again to his horror, opened the back of the aircraft and threw Bucky straight out. _

"_BUCKY!" Steve practically screamed until his voice was hoarse. "Bucky, no!" He stepped back as Tony neared him._

"_Tony, please! I'm sorry..I should have told you sooner- I'm sorry, please-" _

_A metal gauntlet wrapped around his throat and squeezed. He was struggling to bring in air. Even so, it wasn't enough to satisfy his body's needs._

"_P-Please-"_

Steve jolted awake violently, gasping for precious air. He sighed in relief as he saw Bucky still asleep, and alive, opposite of him. Apparently, he had only been asleep for 2 hours, which was barely enough to satisfy his body's exhaustion. So instead, he just sat up, hands intertwined on his lap and head hanging low.

"Steve?"

The super-soldier's head jerked up to see Bucky rubbing his eyes tiredly. The man blinked sluggishly before his gaze rested on Steve.

Tears were staining the man's face, which gave Bucky no doubt that something was troubling him. His heart clenched at the sight. He got to his feet, walked the short distance across the aircraft, and sat down.

"Sorry.." Steve whispered miserably. "..for waking you.."

Bucky shook his head and placed his flesh arm on his friend's shoulder. "Don't be.. What's wrong?"

Steve shook his head as a pitifully weak smile crossed his features. "It's nothing.." The smile vanished. "Just a nightmare..have plenty of those. They don't bother me."

Bucky stared at his friend's bloodshot and tear-filled eyes. He _definitely _wasn't convinced. "Like hell they don't bother you. This one did. Talk to me."

The only response he got was a broken-down and stifled sob. Bucky's expression instantly fell and he wrapped his remaining arm around his friend and pulled him against his chest.

Steve's hands clenched desperately at the back of his vest. It took a few minutes for him to gather himself, but he spoke without moving from their embrace. "'s about Tony..and-" He swallowed and started to explain the details. "Threw you out of the side of the bunker...went up to attack me. Scene changed, he threw you out of the back of the quinjet..came up to choke me.."

Bucky instantly pulled back, remaining arm moving up to cup Steve's face. His thumb wiped away some stray tears. "Hey, hey.. None of that is your fault. Like I said before. And it was just a stupid dream. I'm still here, see? This ain't the touch of a dead man." His hand moved down to squeeze Steve's own, who returned the gesture. "He didn't throw me out of the bunker or the quinjet. Hell, he's not even here. You deactivated his suit."

Steve's eyes met Bucky's own. And Bucky felt his heart shatter at his friend's miserable and hopeless expression. He didn't say anything.

"It's going to be okay, Steve..I promise," Bucky gave him the warmest smile he could muster and pulled Steve in for another embrace.

Steve lowered his head onto Bucky's shoulder. It was a few minutes before he finally said something.

"I know.."


End file.
